Unbreakable
by Draise
Summary: Hermione attempts to travel back through time to stop Voldemort's reign of terror before it begins, but she faces unexpected challenges when Draco Malfoy sabotages her plans, accidentally sending them both to the Maruaders' era instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sobs I own nothing...except my creative imagination. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling. Wipes running nose with Draco's hankie

A/N: Hey guy's! So, I've been reading fics for a lovely couple of years, and finally jumped on the bandwagon of writing after realising that there's just some things that I want to read in a fic and they havent already been done. How exciting! Anyway, review to tell me what you think of this - I've almost finished it, butI wont upload it all at once. What can I say - I want reviews! So, tell me if you like it, and i'll continue! Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Hermione Granger sat up in bed, breathing heavily, trying to calm her beating heart. It happened again, another nightmare. She had been having them for weeks, ever since the death eaters had ransacked her muggle house at the beginning of the summer, killing her parents and leaving her for dead. She couldn't remember how long she had lain on the floor of their blood stained kitchen, breathing what she was sure to be her last taste of oxygen in her lungs before she gave into the temptation of death. She had been the focal point of many of the deadliest curses imaginable that night, and even she still wondered how she had survived. Perhaps it was sheer determination to get revenge for her parents' sakes. Or perhaps it was simply that certain members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived before the death eaters had administered their final blow.

Luckily for Hermione, her nightmares did not allow her to feel the physical pain of that night over and over. The emotional pain, however, would never leave her. And every time she slept, she had the same parting image before she would wake up bathed in a nervous sweat. The image of silver-grey eyes hidden behind a mask of black. Hermione would never forget the pain that Lucius Malfoy put her through that night. She had heard him order Bellatrix to murder her parents. She had heard him say that he wanted her to stay alive until he was done _playing_ with her. That he wanted to have his _fun_ with the _mudblood_. Hermione was in fact thankful that he decided that she would be more _fun_ after he had endlessly tortured her with curses and broken her defences to the point that she couldn't stand. After the curses, just as he was about to force himself upon her, the Order arrived and she knew she was saved. She had never felt more relieved at that moment than any other time in her life, and she had promptly lost consciousness.

It was now two months since that cursed night when she lost the last of her family. After awaking thoroughly disoriented in the Hogwarts hospital wing, reality had come crashing back to her, full force. But she knew then, as she did now, that this was a war, and people were going to die. More than anything, Hermione hated that little voice in her head that would spring up from time to time and say, _But without Dumbledore, everyone is going to die. We don't stand a chance._

That is why after awaking from her near-death state, Hermione had refused the pressuring of Professor McGonagall to go to the Burrow, where her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were staying for the summer. Hermione knew that it would be good for her to go and be with them, to get her mind off what she had been through over the past weeks, but she knew that she couldn't just sit by and do nothing. As long as Voldemort was alive, terror and turmoil would reign. She would not let that happen anymore. She had to do something. So she decided to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer, where all her waking hours were devoted to her nose stuck in various books, trying to learn as much as she could.

As much as Hermione loved her best friend, she could not let herself rely on Harry to save the wizarding world. He was a strong wizard, yes, and he had his mother's love running through his veins as a powerful defence against the most evil wizard alive, but "Chosen One" or not, the fact remained that without his mentor, Professor Dumbledore, Harry didn't stand much of a chance at defeating Voldemort. And Hermione would not just sit by and see her best friend end up just like his parents – dying only to try to save those he loved. Hermione would not let that happen. She already had a plan.

* * *

"Urgh," Hermione grumbled to herself, whilst rubbing her aching temples. "I have to remember to get that dreamless sleep potion of Madam Pomfrey tomorrow." 

Hermione wiped her hand along her brow to ward away the nervous sweat that had accumulated during her most recent sleep imagery. It always felt so real, always felt like the death eaters were in the room with her. Hermione looked over her shoulder tentatively, and then, mentally scolding herself at her childishness, looked out the window. Seeing as the sky was beginning to lighten outside, Hermione decided that she was better off getting up rather than falling back to sleep and wasting the day. She needed to continue her research. School was starting back officially the next day, and she wouldn't have as much free time once classes began.

Hermione rose from her bed and gathered the things she would need for the day, then stepped into the shower in the seventh year Gryffindor girl's bathroom. She always loved having her shower in the morning; the water cascading down her back, washing all her nightmares away with the pure, cleansing, freshness. After stepping out of the shower and dressing, she tied her dripping hair into a messy bun and looked into her reflection in the mirror. Hermione still could not believe what she saw every morning when she looked into the mirror. It was almost as if she literally blossomed over night into a beautiful young woman (not that she'd ever admit it though). Her hair was no longer a bushy, untameable mess, but instead had soft, manageable waist-length curls. Her teeth, thanks to one sodding Draco Malfoy, were now perfect size for her face, which had moulded into that of natural beauty, even without the effects of make-up (which was handy, as Hermione would never touch the stuff). And her body had developed curves and bulges in all the right areas. Hermione, however, didn't linger long staring at herself. She had always been self-conscious about the way she looked, and remained adamant that she was only plain looking no matter how much anyone else disagreed with her. Now that her body had developed even more over the summer, she was more than a little anxious about what her schoolmates might say to make her feel awkward about herself when she would see them at the feast that night. Hermione was convinced that true beauty was not skin deep, no matter how shallow a person was.

After exiting the girls' dormitory and walking through the vacant common room through the portrait hole, Hermione absentmindedly wandered towards the Great Hall for some breakfast before beginning her last day of her personal research. As it was so early, she was not expecting anyone else to be awake, but she was surprised to find the new Headmistress already seated and reading the Daily Prophet as she ate.

"Good morning Professor," greeted Hermione as she walked up and took her seat beside her teacher. "Any news?"

"Good morning Miss Granger," replied Professor McGonagall distractedly. Then answered, "Nothing we haven't heard before – more muggle killings and raids, but no one you'd know for the moment. Not today anyway."

Hermione looked at her old transfiguration professor and heard the defeat in her voice. This angered her somewhat – no matter how bad things got, Dumbledore at least tried to remain strong for the benefit of those around him. McGonagall, however, looked like she'd rather just have Voldemort be done and have everything over with, she looked as though she believed that the end was inevitable anyway.

_Not if I have anything to do with it. I won't let that power-hungry snake win this ruddy war. I've lost too much to let him win anything else._ Hermione was sure that she had all but figured out exactly what she had to do; now she just had to refine her research and finish the process.

"Have you decided what will happen with Defence this year professor? And what about Professor Slughorn – has he agreed to stay?" Asked Hermione in an attempt to change the dire mood. She didn't need pessimism first thing in the morning.

"Ah, yes about that," started Professor McGonagall, "Slughorn has agreed to remain here, as long as he may still chose to leave if that is his wish in the future. And as to the position of the Defence Professor, I have asked Bill Weasley of he would assist. His injuries care of the werewolf Greyback have made him incapable of carrying out his duties as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, so he was quite willing for the opportunity to assist in any way possible."

"Wonderful!" Cried Hermione, though she was mentally cringing from knowing that wherever Bill would go, his newly appointed wife would follow. _That's all we need; an overly dramatic part-Veela roaming around Hogwarts all over again. Oooh…I shudder at the thought…_

After some more forced conversation with her headmistress, Hermione hastily excused herself and headed to the sanctuary of the library.

Not all of Hermione's summer stay at Hogwarts had been bad. In the days following the attack on her parents, Hermione was informed that she would be Head Girl for her final year at school. Not only was she honoured by the gesture, but she was also excited at the prospect of the privileges that she would obtain from such a position. No curfew, the ability to award and deduct house points and issue detentions, and just the overall power, dominance, and respect that the position entailed. But more than anything, Hermione was happiest about being allowed unquestionable access to the Restricted Section of the Library. And this is where she found her salvation over the summer. This is where she first started forming her plan, after accidentally stumbling upon an ancient looking text. A text which allowed her to feel some hope, even in such dire times. A text which would enable her to destroy Voldemort before he even began.

* * *

Hermione entered the library and inhaled the sweet smell of the preserved paper. She had always loved the library, always felt safe amongst all the knowledge. She didn't know how to explain her love of books; she just craved knowledge. 

Over the summer, after forming her plan, she had started to research other topics in order to help her carry out her objective to defeat Voldemort. She had begun to research spells and defences, jinxes and curses, and even begun to create her own, though they left much to be desirable and had a long way to go before they even worked. However, she did have two achievements over the holidays. The first was that she had taught herself how to apparate. Whoever said books were useless when it comes to practical magic was just plain stupid in Hermione's opinion. Of course she had to teach herself the art of this transportation magic in Hogsmeade, as the Hogwarts wards would not allow apparition within the walls, but none the less, Hermione executed the ability with learned skill and was determined that she would not go for her formal testing to get her licence, as she did not want anyone from the ministry to be monitoring her movement. Especially in recent times, where spies for the Dark Side were everywhere.

The other skill that Hermione now possessed was indeed much more a reason to celebrate. It had taken most of the summer for her to perfect the ability, but Hermione was now a fully qualified, if illegal, anamigus. The idea had first popped into her head when she was doing more research for her plan, and she thought that it could come in handy. And indeed it had. Her anamigus form was much more capable of stealth than her human form, and she had much fun prowling around the Hogwarts grounds on the nights that sleep evaded her after her nightmares. She felt so much freer as an animal, so much more natural, more tuned into the earth and all its wonder.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts of her silent musings, and headed straight to the Restricted Section and pulled out the book which was cause for her newly acquired skills and determination.

_Twice Upon A Time_:Written by Merlin the Magnificent.

Walking to a discreet and hidden back corner of the library, Hermione pulled out her quill and parchment and opened the page to where she had last left off.

"…_brewed correctly, Uverjah De Emit will transport the drinker to a different time. Unlike other means of time travel, which only allow a few hours to overlap, the Uverjah potion has an unlimited time acceptance, and it is the only one of it's kind. A traveller can only return to their correct time when the reason for their travel has been completed…"_

Hermione read over the last sentence again.

_Hmm,_ she thought, _that means that if I go back with the mission to defeat Voldemort, I will only return if I succeed._

She continued reading.

"…_Uverjah is a very old, very ancient, very powerful potion. It was ruled out for use by Ministry officials after it became known as the Timely Death for reasons left unknown, yet somewhat presumptuous. Over the ages, the potion has become all but forgotten, and very few even know of its ever existence. The only known copy of method follows, but anyone thinking of using Uverjah must be warned of the consequences of time travel and the possibility, nay, probability of no return…"_

"_probability of no return… probability of no return… probability of no return…"_ Was she really willing to lose what she had left in order to try to do something seemingly impossible? _Yes,_ she thought, _I'll do whatever I can to change things, to defeat the bastard._

Hermione looked over the ingredients once more. It was a complicated potion, more complicated than anything she had ever seen before, but Hermione was the top of her year, and Head Girl to boot. She was confident in her ability to brew the potion successfully. Ever since first stumbling upon the ancient book and likewise ancient _Uverja De Emit_, Hermione had begun to collect together the ingredients for the potion. Her anamigus form came in handy for this, for things like pollen from the Iredica flower, sap from a Hemipod tree and, of course, unicorn hair, were only to be found in the Forbidden Forest, and Hermione didn't dare venturing in there as a human alone if she could help it.

But now, after weeks of planning and preparing, Hermione finally had everything that she needed for the potion to work. Nothing was really stopping her brewing it then and there…nothing that is except for the fact that she wanted to see Harry and Ron one last time, just in case she never made it back.

Hermione read over the instructions one last time; though it wasn't necessary – she already knew it all off by heart.

She glanced at her watch. She still had three hours before the Hogwarts Express would arrive, before she would see her friends again.

She looked around the library, and seeing that Madam Pince was seated behind her desk, and paying no attention what-so-ever, Hermione whispered _"Dissilvo" _and promptly felt the tingling sensation which confirmed her knowledge that she was now invisible. This was quite a handy spell which she had found in an old charms textbook over the summer. No longer would she have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak._ I guess that's good, as I won't be near Harry to be able to borrow it, _she thought with a slight pang of sadness.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was about being invisible which made her feel better. It was the same as she felt when she was in her anamigus form. She felt free. She walked silently out of the castle and down to the lake, passing Hagrid as she went. Normally she would strike up conversation, but she really just wanted some time to herself until the other students arrived. Well, that, plus the fact that she didn't want to get caught playing the invisible man…ahem…woman… because she still wasn't sure if it was quite legal.

Hermione continued down to the lake and sat down on a boulder, thinking about everything that was about to happen. Part of her was still debating and saying that she shouldn't, and couldn't do what she was planning to do. That she couldn't go back in time because it was irrational, illogical, and dangerous. But the winning half of her reasoned that if it were to work, she would then stop everything from happening before it started. Harry would have his family back. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, Neville's parents, so many others that would be saved just because of one little act on her behalf. The more she thought about it, the more determined she was that she would succeed.

Hermione was unsure how long she sat by the lake, but soon enough darkness was spreading over the sky and cold air was seeping through her cloak. Then she heard a noise sounding like chatter far off, and realised that Hagrid was leading the new first years over the lake for their first glimpse of their new school.

Hermione smiled and remembered her first trip across the lake. She had been terrified, but determined not to show it. Warmed momentarily by the memory, Hermione started up to the castle where she knew her friends would be waiting for her. She was ready to say goodbye.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. And, unfortunately, I probably never will... :-(

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hermione!" yelled someone whose voice was indeterminable as Hermione was engulfed in a massive bear hug upon entering the Great Hall. She felt two pairs of strong arms around her, gripping on as though for dear life.

"Boys, let the girl get some air!" That voice she knew—Ginny. All at once Hermione was thankful for the stubborn little red head, because her oxygen supply had indeed become shallow.

Harry and Ron let go and somewhat sheepishly looked at their feet as Hermione was drawing large gulps of air to compensate for what she missed out on previously.

"Sorry 'Mione…we're just so happy to see you!" Harry said.

Ginny came forward and offered a more affectionate hug, as opposed to the desperate, somewhat aggressive embrace the boys had greeted her with.

"That's ok guys, it's so good to see you too!." Hermione reassured, and let go of Ginny, holding her at arms length, taking in her newfound appearance. "Ginny, look at you! You've grown up so much!"

"Thanks Hermione, but I think you should just point that finger right around missy – you have changed so much since I last saw you! You look beautiful!" Ginny replied.

Hermione tried to hide her blush as she dismissed the comment and addressed the boys, both of whom had also grown considerably over the summer and were easily towering over her now.

"I'm sorry I didn't write more guys, I've just been so busy and stuff…but that's no excuse…ooh, it's great to see you!" Said Hermione as she engulfed the boys once again. All thoughts of her plans for later that night promptly left her as she decided to enjoy the last night with her best friends.

"Well, isn't this quite the picture. The Golden Trio back together at last. Have a good summer Granger?" Hermione tensed when she heard the voice so reminiscent of his father. Hermione released Harry and Ron and turned slowly, bracing herself for what she would see.

"Malfoy," spat Hermione, disgust evident on her tongue. She looked straight into his eyes and braced herself, but was surprised when she didn't see what she feared; she didn't see Lucius's eyes as she thought she would have – didn't see the eyes that plagued her even during the deepest of sleep. Apparently the younger Malfoy had taken more to his mother's eyes, more blue and silver than grey. But that didn't excuse what he had just said, the fact that he mentioned the summer at all allowed Hermione the knowledge that he at least knew what had happened to her and her parents that fateful night. _And why shouldn't he?_ Hermione thought. _Why shouldn't Draco Malfoy, no doubt already a death eater himself, know what happened? He may have even been there, watching beneath one of those masks._ The thought send a new wave of anger over the young Gryffindor, but she held it in check, because she knew she was a better weapon when calm.

"What can I do for you, ferret boy?" Started Hermione, and seeing the sudden anger flash over the normally composed face, she kept talking before he could have a go at her. "You know, I think being a furry little rodent was a much better look for you… at least then you were kind of cute, in a rattish sort of way. That's much better than I can say for you now though." And with that she eyed him up and down deliberately with a look of distaste. She did however at this point in time realise that her acting skills must have been quite good to pull it off, because upon her inspection she realised that Draco Malfoy had also changed over the summer. Gone was the weedy little boy with jutting features and a snotty expression plastered to his face. Malfoy had grown out of his younger self, his hair was no longer gelled back, but fell handsomely around his sharp, chiselled, handsome features. His body had filled out and his seekers build had muscled up slightly to the point that she couldn't help but to wonder what was under those bulky robes he wore. _Oh my God, I did NOT just think that…bad Hermione…_But along with this new physique came the realisation that Draco Malfoy was not the young child he once was, was not just a schoolyard bully anymore. Draco Malfoy was now just like his father. He was dangerous. And this came crashing back to Hermione along with his rebuttal.

Malfoy looked ready to kill. Hermione new she would touch a nerve with the ferret pun, it always worked. But the look on his face sent chills down her spine. He lent forward so that only she could hear and whispered, "I'd rather be turned into a ferret any day than have to go through what's in store for you, mudblood. What happened this summer was merely a taster of what is no doubt to come. Do not underestimate them. Or me." And with that he stalked off, but not before saying more loudly over his shoulder, "By the way, McGonagall wants a meeting with us two _Heads_ after the feast."

What little colour was left in Hermione's face drained away, firstly from his implied threat, and secondly because he claimed to had been made Head Boy. Of all the stupid gits who could have had the position, it had to be Malfoy. _No matter, I wont be here to have to put up with him anyway. _

"Are you okay 'Mione? What did the git say to you? Don't worry, whatever it is, Harry and I'll fix him up." Exclaimed Ron, his expression threateningly dark.

"No Ron, really it's fine. And he's Head Boy now, though I'm really not sure how… but that means you cant start any trouble against him because I'm sure he'd love a reason to take off points and give you detention everyday for the rest of the year." Hermione reasoned. "And besides, I can handle my own against him any day of the week."

With that, Hermione led her friends over to the Gryffindor table and they waited for the sorting to begin.

While the other Gryffindor's were chatting aimlessly and discussing their holidays, Hermione was lost in thought. True, she knew she could easily hold her own against the younger Malfoy, but she still shuddered at the thought of his imposed threat. She was at this point quite thankful that she would be leaving this night. She could leave all these worries behind.

Hermione tuned back into the listless conversations just as McGonagall arrived leading the timid looking first years and placing a battered old hat on the stool. Everyone in the hall waited with baited breath for the hat to begin its speech.

Nothing happened.

The headmistress shot a disgruntled look at the hat and tapped her wand against the brim, shooting out threatening sparks. The hat eyed the sparks warily before sighing audibly, and responded in like.

_I may be old and battered_

_But I have knowledge from my years_

_I've been through many battles_

_And witnessed many tears_

_Back when this school began_

_The founders, there were four_

_Knew that to endure_

_They would have to even the score_

_They came to an agreement_

_That was of houses, you see_

_For different personalities_

_And sorted you will be_

_Strong and mighty Gryffindor_

_Was noble and oh-so-brave_

_His love of Lady Ravenclaw_

_Showed him to his grave_

_Hufflepuff was kind of heart_

_And possessed a love for all_

_Yet Slytherin was cunning_

_And helped make many fall._

_The sorting of the students_

_Happens every year, _

_I'll put you in your rightful place_

_Do not worry or have fear._

_Now the founders smart with wisdom_

_Did not see any fault _

_In separating students_

_Or causing much revolt. _

_But it is I who cause the tears,_

_The suffering, the pain_

_For inter-house unity_

_Is something yet to gain._

_So now I ask you do me well_

_Or at least will try to be_

_More pleasant to each other_

_For the future we must see._

A hesitant, awkward pause filled the Great Hall after the song ended. Normally the hat would speak more of the qualities of the founders and have a possible warning of danger, but this year it seemed sadder than anything else.

"Well, that was…different," shrugged Harry to fill the silence.

The others nodded in agreement then were silent through the sorting ceremony. Hermione's head was clouded with thoughts the whole time. The sorting hat only added to her desperation to start things and get going. It was now or never. She had planned to wait until after the feast, but Hermione thought that if she stayed any longer with her friends, she may start having second thoughts about what she was going to do, and she needed to not do that.

"Guy's I'm not feeling so good… I think I may just skip the food, I'll see you all back in the common room." She hated herself for lying to her friends, but she needed to get a move on.

"But Hermione, it's the _feast_!" whined Ron in a way that made it sound as though it was a cardinal sin to skip a meal. Hermione chuckled at her friend's antics, but excused herself none the less and walked towards the entrance hall. She stopped at the huge wooden doors to the Great Hall and turned briefly around once more to face her friends, who she may never see again. She felt her eyes well with tears at the thought, but shoved them aside as she walked through the door without another backwards glance. She did not realise someone was watching her from the Great Hall.

_Hmm… I wonder what the mudblood is up to?_ Thought Malfoy as he watched said Head Girl leaving the Great Hall. He quietly left his seat and stealthily followed her through the passageways, surprised when she stopped at the dungeons, slipping through the door.

_Should I, or shouldn't I?_ Draco wondered. _Of course I should follow her… father said I need to get as much info to take down Potter as possible. Not that I really listen to him anymore though… but iIf Granger's leaving the Welcome Feast, it must be for something really important. I can't miss out on this._ So, he sneaked through the door to the near-empty dungeon while she was paying too much attention to her cauldron to take notice. He hid in the shadows waiting for something exciting to happen.

* * *

"No, this cant be right," Hermione said to herself as she read over her instructions again. The potion was supposed to have turned to an aqua-marine colour by now, but was still a periwinkle blue. Hermione wiped the sweat that was starting to accumulate on her brow. She had known it would be a difficult potion to make, but she had been confident that she could do it none the less. Now she was beginning to doubt her abilities. "Wait… I know! I still have to add the Primello Root!" And so she did, and the potion turned the correct colour. "Whew…" Hermione blew out a breath she was holding and continued to add ingredients.

Draco was now sitting on the cold dungeon floor, wishing he had just stayed up at the feast. As interested as he was at the Head Girls scheme, he was hungry and starting to feel fatigue wash over him. He had had a busy summer, after all. Not much time to sleep when you are learning the tricks of the family trade. Draco smirked at the thought. He had trained long and hard over the summer. Had practised spells and learnt how to follow someone without being noticed. He had learned a great many qualities that would surely help him to become Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servant, if that is what he chose to do. _Servant_, spat Malfoy's thoughts. It was true that more than once over the summer, Malfoy had had his own battle of his thoughts. Part of him debated that he should just give in and follow in his father's footsteps, where he would become a mere pawn for another man, and he would have to follow orders for the rest of his life. He would not be his own master, and he hated the thought of letting someone else control his life. But another part told him that he could endeavour to become the most powerful death eater imaginable. He would learn all that there was to learn and rise through the ranks, eventually being as powerful as the Dark Lord himself. Malfoy's greed for power rivalled his want for independence, and it is because of this that he began his training, so he could keep his options open to him. He had not yet been initiated, for his father had wanted him to wait for the Christmas holidays. Draco had to force himself to not laugh at the thought that this would be his father's _gift_ to him, should he accept.

_Urgh, I wish she'd just bloody well hurry up and do something more interesting_, thought Draco as he shuffled his position in the shadows as his foot fell to sleep. It was at this time that he decided to have a better look at the newly appointed Head Girl. Despite his obvious loathing for her, he could not admit that she was ugly. In fact, he mentally scolded himself when he tried to compare her to every other girl at Hogwarts and came up with no one that matched her for her looks. Her hair, now tamed, was pulled in a loose bun with curled tendrils falling about her face and neck, and her face, deep in concentration, was just that of natural beauty that Draco unwilling found himself slightly turned on at the thought of what else she might be good at, should she put her mind to it. _Argh! Hell no… this is the mudblood queen here…do not go there! Eww… I'm going to have to scourgify myself just because of that…_ And Draco promptly focused his thoughts elsewhere…such as trying to figure out just what said mudblood was trying to create.

Much later, in the early hours of the morning, and Draco had all but fallen asleep, and Hermione had almost finished the potion, Draco decided that he had had enough and wanted to end this. He decided to make his presence known, and at least attempt to stuff up whatever it was that the Head Girl had tried to no end to create.

He got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and stretched, before walking right up to said girl and crouched so that his mouth was right beside his ear and whispered, "You finished yet mudblood?"

Hermione jumped in shock at the intrusion to the silence and in her start, she knocked all the contents of the bottle she was holding over her potion into the cauldron. She couldn't even fathom a reply to Malfoy, as her face paled with the knowledge of what just happened. She had been holding the rare and powerful _Essence of Emitius_ which was the most important factor of the potion. It was what built the power for one to transport through the ages. She was only supposed to add five drops of the liquid. Instead, because of Malfoy's interruptions, she had poured over a tablespoon of the liquid in. Five drops was supposed to be what allowed the potion to be swallowed and only take one person through time. Hermione, and Malfoy, were soon to discover that a tablespoon of the powerful essence caused the now completed potion to not need ingesting. Both Head Girl and Boy stared awed at that potion as it turned from an aqua-marine to a brilliantly blinding gold, before both felt their world turn upside down and felt wind in their lungs as they fell through time.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so what do u think so far? DoI keep going? I hope you think so, cos there's still many chapters left! Weeeeeee! So Review ok! And if you have and good ideas too, i'll have a looksie but wont promise anything! Keep Smiling:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hermione was the first to understand what happened. She looked over at the blond haired companion and did the first thing that came to mind. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Malfoy, you _idiot_! Do you have _any_ idea what you have done!" she screamed before realising that she should keep her voice down.

"Ouch, geez Granger, no need to get your nickers in a twist," he responded, one hand grasping his hand printed face, the other massaging the ear she had just screamed bloody murder into. "How dare you even touch me with your filthy blooded skin."

Hermione was too preoccupied to even care if he insulted her at this moment. She knew that adding too much of the last ingredient could affect not only the power of the time travel itself, but also the time to which you arrived back at. She could only hope that because she hadn't added that much over, not much would change to her initial plan. But the fact that she now had company with her complicated things immensely.

"Shit. No way…no, no no no no…" she swore under her breath. Malfoy was surprised to say the least – he'd never heard the Head Girl so aggravated as to swear, even when they have their full-blown verbal spats.

"My my, Granger, haven't we the foul mouth. But if you'll excuse me I've been waiting around for something interesting to happen for too long, and now it think it's time I went for my beauty sleep… maybe you should take a leaf out of my book…not that it could really do you much good, but it certainly cant make you look any worse…" And Draco started towards the door.

That sent a jolt of unreasonable anger down Hermione. "Why you insufferable bastard! You can't just bloody well go to bed now, because you don't even have a bed here!" That stopped Malfoy in his tracks.

"Huh? You must have breathed too many potion fumes tonight, mudblood, because you're not making any sense. Besides, of course I…" but he trailed off as he heard voices approaching outside the doors. Even though he knew he was Head Boy, it felt weird to him to be allowed out after curfew, and he didn't want to run into Filch if he didn't have too. But it wasn't his actions that caused him to cease talking. It was when Hermione reached over and clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the shadows, just as the door to the dungeons opened.

Attempting to rip free himself of the firm grasp Hermione had on him, Malfoy looked up and his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. Four hulky figures had entered and when drew back their hoods were recognised immediately as younger versions of Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy.

Draco was so stunned that he stopped fighting against Hermione's hold, and turned to look at her with question in his eyes saying _what the bloody hell is this?_ But he knew that he wouldn't get an answer, as her eyes were locked onto that of his younger father, and her eyes held only fear.

Crouching in the shadows so not to be seen, Draco and Hermione listened with rapt attention to what was happening before their eyes.

Draco was beyond shock as he watched his 'parents' enter the room, convinced that this must be some kind of delusion that the potion Hermione had brewed caused. He rubbed his eyes, certain it was just a mirage, but the vision wasn't going away. And not only could he see the people in front of him, but once they spoke, he could hear them too.

"Bella, what is all this about? It's the middle of the night, why on earth did you drag us all the way down here at such God forsaken hour? Why couldn't you have just said whatever you mean to say in the common room?" Questioned an aggravated Narcissa.

Lucius silenced his future wife with a look and she immediately shut her mouth and stared at her toes.

"Yes, Bellatrix, I must agree with my girlfriend and say that I too am confused as to our irregular rendezvous. Surely this must be important then?" Said Lucius, raising one eyebrow in question. It was a clear meaning that all hell would break loose if Bellatrix did not give a satisfactory answer.

"Yes, Lucius, of course I do," snapped agitated said girl. "I brought you all here to show you something." And with that she slowly lifted the sleeve of her uniform Slytherin robes. Hermione and Draco did not need to wonder about what was under her clothing before seeing slightly burnt, raw skin with a fading imprint. The Dark Mark.

Draco cringed inwardly as he heard Hermione gasp beside him_. I should be the one with my hand over her mouth, stupid mudblood. We're dead if they catch us watching them, family or not. Wait, what am I thinking? This can't be real…_

Draco shot a glare at Hermione who had removed her hand from his mouth to cover her own from her slip. Forcibly mouthing the words "Shut up mudblood," he turned back to the gathering in the dungeons.

Hermione, however, wasn't paying any attention to Malfoy at this moment. Her mind was on over-time. _Oh Merlin…this cant be right! I was meant to arrive before Voldemort became powerful. Stupid sodding Malfoy…now we're BOTH stuck here in the wrong time! Oh gods… will my plan still work?_

But she had to cease all thoughts as the conversation in the dungeons continued.

"Bellatrix, I really do hope you care to offer an explanation. I'm in no mood for guessing games," Lucius said silkily, all the while glaring at the markings on her forearm.

Narcissa however, was looking at her sister's newest piece of art as though it was gum stuck on the bottom of her shoe. "Bella, darling, if you wanted to get a tattoo you should have at least gotten something a bit more…_tasteful_… I mean, I know you love your bad-girl image and all, but even you should still be able to see the difference between threatening and, well…_tacky_…"

Bellatrix shot her sister a dark look before replying, "This is not a mere _tattoo_! This is the _Dark Mark_!" And waited for their reactions. And then kept waiting. Finally giving in to their confused, blank faces, she sighed and added, "Lord _Voldemort's_ Dark Mark! The symbol he gives all his most trusted companions!"

"'Companions,' yeah right... that must be the abbreviated term for '_minions of evil_,'" Snorted Hermione before she could stop herself. Malfoy glared in response. She couldn't help her reaction – the tension of the room coupled with the knowledge that they arrived at the wrong time was flustering her slightly. _Come on Hermione, pull yourself together. You'll have no chance to defeat Voldemort if you die tonight from being caught by his newest recruits_… With that thought she tuned back in once more.

"Oh… him… I honestly can't say I understand your fascination, Bella. I mean, sure, the guy's evil and all, and knows a few strong spells, but I for one will never bow down to someone who looks like he has bits and pieces falling off him everywhere. Seriously, how powerful can he be if he cant even keep his body attached?" Lucius questioned, holding his hand out before his eyes to inspect his fingernails.

"How dare you Lucius! How dare you speak about our master like that! You had better hold your tongue, or you will pay dearly!" Bellatrix all but screamed at Malfoy Senior.

Suddenly the entire mood in the dungeon darkened, and Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as she saw Lucius's expression turn sour. He reached his arm out to grab Bellatrix with reflexes Hermione could only compare to Harry's seeker ability. "Are you _threatening_ me, Bellatrix? Are you _sure_ you want to do that?"

Bellatrix visibly gulped while shaking her head in negative. Lucius loosened his grip and let her go, all the while glaring at her with the look terror that he seemed to have perfected as he grew into the Death Eater of the future. Hermione knew that look well.

Bellatrix began to turn away, but seemed to have second thoughts and brought her gaze back Lucius's, staring him defiantly before replying, "You will see reason soon enough, dear Lucius. The Dark Lord has taken it upon him self to begin my training. He will be my mentor, and I his most trusted pupil. With his training I will become the most powerful witch in history. I will be with him as he starts _and_ ends his war, and I will be right next to him when he kills that old muggle-loving fool of a headmaster of ours."

She broke her gaze from Lucius to make eye contact with the others in the group. "I brought you all down here tonight to offer you the same opportunities as me. My Lord has asked me to help him recruit those I trust most for his cause, but he is not a patient wizard, and will not accept a change of heart. You have a week to tell me your answer." And with that, and a final look at them all, Bellatrix turned on her heal and stalked out of the dungeons.

"Well, that was…unexpected…" Severus spoke up for the first time that evening, jolting the others from their stupor as they appeared to have forgotten that he was with them, lurking in the shadows.

"Indeed it was…but it is not something I shall dwell on tonight. Come, it is late and our classes begin tomorrow." Lucius all but ordered them to relocate.

As they were walking towards the door, Narcissa spoke up, "Lucius, darling, what about what Bella said? What are we going to do? What are you thinking?"

"Narcissa, please, did you not just listen to me? You're incessant nagging is giving me a migraine. You heard Bellatrix, she doesn't need an answer for a week. When I have made up my mind, you shall be notified." Lucius replied arrogantly before walking through the door and out of sight, Narcissa and Snape following like lap dogs.

Hermione waited before she could no longer hear their footsteps until she let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she had been holding. She couldn't believe it… she had just witnessed possibly one of the first recruiting meetings for the reign of terror that would soon overcome the world. Then she remembered Malfoy. Turning slightly so that she could see his expression, she waited for the reaction that she was certain would come.

She was not disappointed.

Malfoy turned to face her straight on and raised his wand. Hermione drew in a breath and closed her eyes as she thought he was about to hex her. She had no way to defend herself, her wand was still in her robe. The hex did not come however, Malfoy instead pointed his wand to the door and muttered "_silenco_" before taking a deep breath and began, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Hermione was not worried about his outburst. Quite the opposite, as she was used to dealing with the overly dramatic snob for most of her teenage life. She was, however, concerned at the pale complexion she was facing. Though Malfoy may not have been the most tanned guy in the world, years of quidditch training had graced him with a slight bit of colour to his previously pasty skin. Said colour was completely drained away, leaving his face looking somewhat transparent even.

"Malfoy, sit down before you sprain something." Hemione reasoned. "I wont discuss anything with you until you've calmed down enough to be rational. It's your own damn fault you're here in the first place, anyway."

Surprising, Malfoy obeyed and immediately walked over to one of the benches and collapsed as though drained of all energy. Hermione stared, shocked, as he did as she said and tried to calm himself with deep steady breaths._ Did he just do what I told him to do? He must be sick or something…_

After a few more deep breaths, Malfoy returned his piercing gaze to the girl before him. "Ok Granger, I want an explanation NOW. What the hell is this? What did you do?"

"What did _I _do? This is _your_ fault Malfoy! You're the one who made me stuff up the potion from sneaking up on me! I wasn't supposed to be _here_! This cuts my time down by years!" Hermione replied, exasperated at the nerve of him. "It's always someone else's fault, isn't it? Never your fault. No no no… little Malfoy, always the victim… wah wah wah…"

Hermione new she was treading on thin ice, and stirring up and already flustered enemy, but he was acting as though everything was her fault. She just couldn't have that. But she also knew it would do no good to continue arguing all night. The effects of travelling back through time were catching up to her, she felt almost as though jet lagged and really just wanted to crawl into bed. She continued talking before Malfoy could cut in to whinge some more.

"Ok, Malfoy. You want your explanation, here it is. Have you heard of _Uverjah De Emit_?"

Not expecting a change of tact, Malfoy was caught off guard before he could spit out his comeback from Hermione's previous attack. "_Uverjah De Emit_? Of course I've heard of it. But the _Uverjah_ Potion is just a myth Granger, there's no such thing."

"Wrong Malfoy," replied Hermione smugly. "As you seem to know, it is an Ancient potion which was so powerful, so dangerous, that it was only documented once, in one book. Just the one. It just so happens that I stumbled upon this book over the summer."

Hermione waited to let this information sink in. She didn't particularly want to discuss her reasons for creating the potion with her arch nemesis and also Death Eater spawn, so as she continued her explanation while thinking ahead for the answer to the question that was sure to come eventually. There was no way that she could tell him she travelled back in time to kill his Master. He would just try to stop her. Hermione wasn't afraid of Malfoy, she could beat him in a duel any day, especially with her newly learnt abilities, but she didn't need any more complications on this already near-impossible mission.

She continued speaking, "_Uverjah De Emit_ is my only answer for you. The rest should be self explanatory. We have travelled back in time. However, due to your timely interruption, we are not where I planned to be, but a few years later it seems. No matter, I'll just have to make do with what I have…" Hermione trailed off before she could say any more.

Malfoy shook his head as believing it was all a dream and he would soon wake up. "Granger, exactly why were you playing around with such a potion? I mean, it isn't even supposed to exist, let alone work! I wouldn't have thought that even you would have been stupid enough to play around with something so potentially dangerous!"

Hermione cocked her head to the side as if thinking, before gushing, "Gee, Malfoy… if I didn't know any better I'd say you sound concerned for me… how sweet!"

"Ickh, get away from me you filthy mudblood! If I'm concerned for anyone here, it's me, because I'm the one stuck thirty years in the past with someone stupid enough to land us in this mess!" Malfoy looked like he wanted to strangle something. Hermione knew that it was time to sort this out and get out of there.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm tired, so lets be serious now. You aren't supposed to be here, ok? And I won't lie, you _are_ stuck here. Do you remember anything else about the myth of the _Uverjah _potion? Like maybe the little fact that the only way to get back to the time you came from is when you have finished that which you set out to do? Well, I can tell you now that we're going to be here a while, because what I'm here to do wont happen overnight." Hermione explained. "In fact, it may not even happen at all now, thanks to you… so I hope you packed your pyjamas."

When she heard no response, Hermione looked over at Malfoy and was surprised to see a look of blatant confusion on his face. And for some reason, she knew it had nothing do with her explanation. But she was in no mood to have a deep and meaningful conversation of any kind with her present company. Instead she opted for a plan of action. Surprised that Malfoy had stayed silent for so long (_he must have travel sickness or something, _she thought), she continued speaking while she could, and took control of the situation.

"So, this is what we're going to do," She started. "We go to Dumbledore now and tell him… tell him… well, I don't know, but we tell him something. You heard your, ah, father before–" (she snuck a glance in his direction but there was no reaction to this comment) "–and he said that classes begin tomorrow. That means we are at the beginning of a school year, just like we would have been if in our time. Dumbledore will tell us what to do next." She finished, quite proud that her plan seemed sound, albeit vague. She waited for a reaction from Draco.

"And then what, Granger? Are we just supposed to go to school here? Act like everything is normal? Am I just supposed to take potions class with my _Mum_, sleep in a dorm with my _Dad_, and be recruited as a Death Eater by my _Aunt_? Is that how you see this all turning out? What world do you come from!" Draco's voice had steadily risen in volume during his words, and it was evident to Hermione that he trying hard to hold his temper in check.

She decided it was probably best not to aggravate him further. She was steadily running out of energy and her only response was a weak, fatigued, "What else can we do Malfoy? We don't have a choice now."

She saw him release his breath in a defeated sigh as he stood and nodded slightly, heading for the door of the dungeon.

Despite the exhaustion that was creeping up to her, Hermione couldn't help to feel energised by her slight victory against the Slytherin Prince. Smirking proudly, she followed Draco out the door and headed to the headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My bad - I forgot to mention last chapter that I still dont own Harry and Co... So I'll mention it twice here instead... I still dont own Harry and Co.

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Licorice wands… chocolate frogs… fizzing wizzabees… Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans…come on Malfoy, help me out here, I'm running out of ideas!"

Hermione slid down the wall she was supporting herself against, and was now directly opposite Malfoy who was leaning gracefully against the stone wall. Hermione didn't even know how one could look as graceful as he did in what was sure to be such an uncomfortable position.

"Granger, this was all your idea. We've been trying to get into his office for over twenty minutes now. Just hurry up get us in to the damn room!" Malfoy replied. "And besides, all my sweets back in our time are imported from India, and I'm sure a muggle loving fool like him would never had heard of such delicacies."

"Prat…" Hermione grouched under her breath. It would do no good starting an argument in the middle of hallway. Hermione didn't know who the current caretaker was, but she was sure that Filch had to learn from someone, and she certainly did not want to meet that someone. Let alone if he had a cat…

"Sherbet Lemon… Bumbleberry Brownies…Butterbeer–"

"That's not candy!"

"Shut up or help Malfoy!"

"–Droobles Best Blowing Gum… Pumpkin Pasties… Cockroach Cluster… come _on_… Furry-Wurry's Favourite Fudge… Tingler's Tastee Tickle-Me Treacle Treats …Bla---- YES! Malfoy! We're in!" And Hermione squealed in delight as she watched the gargoyle spring to life, rotating skywards to reveal the familiar spiralling staircase.

"What was it? What was the password?" Asked Malfoy, who hadn't been paying much attention to Hermione's guessing.

"If you had paid attention, you would have known!" She snapped at him, but then decided that he may need the password for future reference, so, deflating, continued, "It was 'Tingler's Tastee Tickle-Me Treacle Treats.' Remember that, because I don't plan on repeating it. I'm not a fan of tongue twisters." And with that she turned and headed up the stair case, a sense of apprehension settling in her stomach.

Hermione sensed Malfoy follow her up the staircase, and when she reached the top, tentatively struck out her hand and lightly tapped on the door.

It felt like an eternity waiting for a response from within the walls. But all too soon came the soft, yet firm, "Enter," followed by the door opening of its own accord.

Hermione turned around to look at Malfoy, for some unknown reason wanting to find assurance from him to continue. Her gaze was met with a guarded expression, holding no reassurance whatsoever. _What else should I have expected? The pompous ass is just going to be a nuisance here. I should just full-body-bind him and stick him in a broom closet until I'm done with Voldemort. Hmm… that's an appealing idea… I'll put it aside for later…just in case…_

Hermione ended her silent musings and walked forward into the brightly lit room. She looked beyond the broad mahogany desk filled with various glittering instruments, and saw the wizard who she had missed so dearly since his untimely death. Professor Dumbledore sat, staring at his newest visitors, twinkle set in place in his crystal blue eyes. Hermione felt the tears well in her own eyes at the sight of the powerful wizard who had helped guide her and her friends through many of their adventures, only to die in order to protect Harry so that he may save the rest of the wizarding race. Hermione fought the temptation to run and wrap her arms around the wise old man, and instead opted for a simple, "May we have a word Professor?"

If Dumbledore was shocked at having two strange teenagers show up in his office in such early hours of the morning, he did not show it. "Certainly, Miss Granger, please have a seat. You two Mr Malfoy, it will do you no good to remain lurking in doorways."

Hermione snuck a glance over to Malfoy as the Professor guided them to the plush looking chairs in front of his desk. Fatigue must have finally clouded her concentration because it took Hermione a few seconds to realise what the Headmaster had said.

Shocked, she went over what he said in her mind before asking, "You... do you know us?" And she gaped at him, wide-eyed in confusion. Sneaking a glance at Malfoy she was pleased to note that he too looked slightly dumbstruck (well, as dumbstruck as a Malfoy could look, and yet, Hermione noticed, and yet he made it look somewhat…endearing…. _No No NO! Bad thoughts! Damn Malfoy!_…)

"Not yet, Miss Granger," and the twinkle in his bright blue eyes lit up with this statement. "But I do believe that one day perhaps I shall have the pleasure."

"Excuse me, Professor," drawled Malfoy, "I hate to seem rude–" (_Yeah right,_ thought Hermione) "–but it is late sir, and we have travelled for quite some time…apparently…and I for one would rather not have to play your games tonight. I'm tired and hungry and in no mood for riddles. Please just tell us how you know who we are, and then tell us what we do now, and then let us, or at least me, sleep."

Hermione was shocked at Malfoy's blatant disrespect for their deceased Headmaster, not to mention the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. She turned to him, furious, ready to tell him off, when she heard said Professor chuckle at the young Malfoy's audacity.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy, very well. I can see now how you would make such an excellent Head Boy. Unfortunately for you, the position has already been filled this year, so I'll have to remove you from your badge for the time being. You too Miss Granger. Not to worry though…" Professor Dumbledore rambled.

Hermione was confused and starting to gain some of Malfoy's frustration, but she at least had too much respect for the Headmaster as to have a go at him, unlike Malfoy.

Fortunately before either teenager could say anything they would regret later, Dumbledore continued. "Neither of you are here by choice. You, Mr Malfoy, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you Miss Granger, well, your plan did not work out just as you would have liked. Do not fear, I do not know the reason you are here, nor do I wish to hear it. I am not a seer and have no wish to learn what the future holds. All I can offer you is a place to stay and study while you endeavour to carry out your purpose here."

Eyeing them up and down, taking in their attire and pausing at the Slytherin and Gryffindor crests on each of their robes, Dumbledore continued, "I presume you have already been sorted, so as to sleeping arrangements, tonight I must ask that you sleep in the common rooms of your respective houses, that is until we can have the house elves set up more permanent residence in your appropriate dorms. I take it you are seventh years? Yes? Excellent. Well, I know you have had quite a tumble tonight, so I must insist that you go off to bed now and gain as much sleep as possible. Classes begin promptly at 8:30 and I shall announce your welcome at breakfast, which begins at 7:30." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at them before asking, "Any questions?"

Hermione and Draco stared blankly at them, both shocked into silence, neither expecting the conversation to have taken the turn that it did. Hermione was sure that she would have hours of explaining ahead of her, but Dumbledore seemed to be more informed than she thought possible.

"Sir…" Hermione began, "If you are not a seer, then how do you know who we are and where we came from?"

"Ah, Miss Granger, that is indeed a good question. You see, Elvis told me." Dumbledore replied before standing and turning away to dampen the candle lighting the room.

Hermione paused, waiting for an explanation, unsure as to whether she should burst out laughing or scream at her headmaster for his vagueness.

When she received no more information, she enquired further, "Elvis sir?"

"Oh yes, delightful company, always has an amusing tale or two. You know, all you really had to do was say that you were a visitor needing to see me and he would have opened straight away, rather than have you wait outside attempting various passwords." Dumbledore answered, as Hermione realised that Elvis must be the gargoyle. Feeling embarrassed by her stupidity, Hermione turned away as colour tinged her cheekbones. Draco saw this and snickered at her awkwardness.

Dumbledore, however, continued as before, "Yes, he informed me that there were two students out of bed, but they were unfamiliar to him and he did not recognise you. He heard the names Granger and Malfoy, but that is all. He also informed me that he heard you speaking of your time travel adventure. I believe he was quite amused by your arguments, which was why he did not just let you in immediately. He does not get out much anymore, so he was willing for any entertainment he could receive."

"How lovely for him… I wonder if he knows just how easily statue can _break_?" Threatened Draco in a mutinous voice.

"Malf----" Hermione started, but was interrupted.

"Come now, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, it is time for bed." Dumbledore quickly intervened in the conversation before it got out of hand. "All I say as we part is that I ask that you respect the rules of time travel as best you can, and try not to let slip anything from the future as you know it unless it is absolutely necessary. Remember that if you are to ever return to your time, some things will have to remain the same, so do not cause too much disruption unless you are absolutely certain that is the desired outcome. And finally, Mr Malfoy, we may be in a somewhat difficult position with a presumed relative of yours who is currently also about to start the seventh year, Lucius Malfoy? You look very similar so I doubt we would get away with simply changing your name. Perhaps we shall stick by the story that you are a long-lost third cousin, twice removed on his mothers' side? He will not question this, because I know for a fact that his father, Magdus, has forbidden him to have anything to do with his mother's family, and will therefore not ask questions. Very well?"

Draco looked as though he was having a difficult time processing all the information he had received that night, but nodded in affirmation all the same.

"Excellent. Well now, I'll be off to bed myself now, but I shall see you at breakfast to announce your welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and that it may be as comfortable as possible. Goodnight!" And with a cheerful wave, Dumbledore ushered them out of his office.

Silently, the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess made their way down the corridor. Walking for sometime in complete silence, lost in their own thoughts, they reached the entrance hall. They would be parting here, as Draco needed to head down to the Dungeon and Hermione needed to head up to the Tower.

Hermione was spared the awkwardness of thinking what to say in parting, when Draco turned to glare at her and spat out, "I hate you for this, mudblood. Just hurry up and do whatever it is you came for so we can get the hell out of here," and with that he spun on his heel and stalked off down in the direction of the dungeons.

Hermione, already having her nerves frazzled enough from the events of the night, wound up like a spring from his biting comment._ Oooh, who does he think he is? He's so lucky he's a coward and walked away before I could hex him..._ she thought. And with that she stormed up to the Gryffindor Tower, ready to settle into her favourite chair in front of the fire and rest her throbbing head. It was only as she jumped over the missing step in the stairwell that she remembered the rest of Malfoy's words, _"Just hurry up and do whatever it is you came for so we can get the hell out of here,"_ and she wondered, not for the first time that night, why Malfoy hadn't asked her reasons for travelling through time. _Oh well, it's not like I'd tell him the truth anyway,_ she thought absently.

Arriving at the Fat Lady, Hermione felt her stomach drop when she realised that she didn't know the password.

_Damn_, she thought. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ Hermione sighed and leant her head against the cold stone wall, trying to clear her thoughts enough to come to a sensible plan of action. Instead of her mind clearing, however, she felt her eyelids start to droop and started herself enough to make sure she did not fall asleep in the hallway.

She looked around her and for once in her life was uncertain of what she should do. She felt the walls closing in around her, and was claustrophobic all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to remain calm, before taking off towards the way she came from at a full sprint.

_Got to get out… got to get out of here… just have to go… need air… need to run…_ All these thoughts were swarming around Hermione's brain as she ran blindly towards the main entrance and paused briefly to open the large wooden doors, before resuming her pace and running out onto the grounds. Midway between the castle and the lake, Hermione concentrated with all the energy she had remaining, and quickly transformed into her anamigus form_. That's better,_ she thought, _now I can really run…_ And she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malfoy was having similar problems.

"Grindewald the Great… Evil Bastards…Sexy Slytherins… Gryffindor's Suck… Dark Lord… Murder Mudbloods…Pure Blood…? Stupid door!" And with that Malfoy kicked the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. "Owwwwch!"

Malfoy had been trying for over fifteen minutes to get into the Slytherin house. Needless to say, his attempts had been unsuccessful. And now he had a sore foot to add to his problems.

Hopping on one foot whilst massaging the other, Malfoy was glad no one else could see him now. Rule number six hundred and fifteen in the Malfoy Code of Conduct stated that a Malfoy must remain poised and graceful at all times.

Malfoy had only been introduced to the Code over the Summer Holidays between fifth and sixth year, after his father had been sent to Azkaban. Draco had lost a great deal of respect for his father, who had managed to be duped by a group of teenage wizards, and mostly Gryffindor's, no less. Because of this, he had been snooping around in Lucius's study when he happened upon the ancient and expensive looking book which held the morals and standards by which a Malfoy was to live his life. Draco stayed awake for three days straight as he read through the thick text, learning all he was meant to know about the standards meant for his heritage. It was at this time when Draco lost what little respect remained for his father, when he read rule number one:

_A Malfoy is his own master._

It was these words that caused Draco to re-evaluate everything that his father had ever taught him. It was these words that caused Draco to decide to live his life by the Code and not his father. It was these words that caused Draco to rebel against the Dark Lord Voldemort and question where his loyalties truly lay. And it was these words that caused Draco to become a victim of the Imperius Curse for most of his sixth year at school, thus resulting in the death of his Headmaster.

Draco sighed as he slid down the wall and cradled his head in his hands, trying not to let his memories from the previous year envelope his mind. He had wallowed in enough self-pity over the most recent summer holidays, and it was time he moved on from that. The ministry had accepted his story and cleared him of all charges, but no matter how hard he tried, Malfoy could not erase the memories.

Raising himself to his feet, Draco resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night, and decided to go for a walk outside to clear his thoughts.

Once out in the grounds, Draco took a deep, calming breath, feeling instantly refreshed. He headed towards the lake, and marvelled at the beauty of the slightly rippled water reflecting the beams of the full moon over head.

Taking a seat by the water, Draco was so relaxed he could not help but think, _If only time could just stand still and be as it is now forever_. Unfortunately for Draco, fate had another plan in mind this night.

"_Aaaaawwoooooooooooooooooooohh."_

_What the bleeding hell was that?_ Draco mused. Straining his ears, unable to hear the strangely eerie noise again, Malfoy decided it must have been the wind.

"_Aaaaawwoooooooooooooooooooohh."_

He bolted to his feet when he heard it again, much closer this time. He then had but a split second warning as he glanced at the lake and then at the sky in realisation. He turned slowly to glance behind him, and saw a creature step out from behind a large boulder, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Malfoy dared not move while the half-man, half-wolf eyed his prey in a carnivorous fashion. Malfoy felt shivers run down his spine. _I'm done for_, he thought. _Well bugger it if he thinks I'm going to be an easy meal,_ and Malfoy took off at a speed which, if given the chance, he would later boast about, and headed straight for the Forbidden forest, the creature in hot pursuit.

* * *

A/N: Ooooooh, a cliffie! Don't hate me! If you want to find out what happens – you need to review! And believe me, this is where all the fun begins! I'm so excited! Also – three guesses who Draco's predator is! Weeeeeee….REVIEW! I'll only update the next Chapter when I've got a certain amount of reviews – so get your friends reviewing too! xoxo 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Nope…still not mine…

* * *

Chapter 5.

"_Aaaaawwoooooooooooooooooooohh."_

Hermione heard the noise, though far away, through her newly acquired senses. There were certainly many benefits for her feline condition, she reasoned. All through her learning to become and anamigi, Hermione had wondered what form she would take. She had been almost positive that she would become something useful and intelligent, like an owl. She had been shocked, therefore, when she transformed properly for the first time and looked at her reflection to see herself as a big, black, cat. Disappointment had plagued her until she realised just how big she actually was, and then understood that she was no mere domestic cat, but indeed a wild feline. To this day she did not know whether she was a panther or a jaguar, or something completely different, but she would not change her anamigus form now even if someone paid her all the money in the world. It was just so liberating to know that other animals were intimidated just at the sight of her. She was dangerous… she was powerful… and every other creature knew it. This is why Hermione loved trotting through the normally avoided Forbidden Forest. There was no creature in there that could harm her.

"_Aaaaawwoooooooooooooooooooohh."_

Hermione heard the noise again, and looked through the canopy of the forest, acknowledging immediately that it was a full moon this night.

_Ahh, let the werewolves have their fun_, she thought. Though not much of a threat to her in her animal form, Hermione would still prefer not to have to fight a crazed wolf unless absolutely necessary, but she did not doubt that she could hold her own if need be.

Having spent most of the night sprinting madly through the overgrown wood, Hermione had decided to start heading back up to the castle for the rest of the night, to perhaps sleep in an unused classroom until she acquired the password in the morning. That was when she heard the cry of the wolf again, and her plan was rudely interrupted.

Coming towards the edge of the forest, Hermione glimpsed a sight that made her eyes widen in terror.

Running straight towards her in apparent panic was a lean teenager with a head a silver blonde hair that would be recognisable anywhere.

_Malfoy, what are you doing?_ Hermione wondered briefly, before having her question as she looked over his shoulder to the creature that had caught her attention. _Oh no… he's so dead._

Hermione watched guardedly as Malfoy ran straight towards her, and breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the sanctuary of the dense forest. Hermione knew that as stupid as Malfoy was, surely even he would be able to climb a tree or something to get out of the reaches of the werewolf chasing him. It was because of this, that she stayed where she was, hidden crouched in the bushes, and simply watched, waiting to see how it would play out.

As it happened, upon entering the forest, Malfoy glanced behind him to see his predator, and, not looking where he was going, stumbled over a raised tree root.

It was definitely the least graceful sight Malfoy had ever presented, and had it been in a different situation, Hermione would have been rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter from seeing his legs fly over his head as he was buried into the soil. This was, however, the last thing on her mind as she saw the werewolf approach the young man lying face first on the ground, and, without hesitating, she pounced from her hiding spot. _He may be a pompous ass, but no one deserves to die like this_, she thought as she took off to intervene.

_

* * *

_

_I'm dead... I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead… I am going to die. This is it, Draco Malfoy, you're so dead…_ Malfoy groaned and slowly twisted his body around so that he was no longer facing the ground on which he fell. The sight which greeted him was not something he would easily ever forget. Facing down at him from above, was the viscous, drooling snarl of the werewolf._ I just hope he doesn't want to play with his food before devouring me completely…_ and Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow from the fearsome creature.

But it did not come.

Draco opened his eyes just as the werewolf leaped from its position and charged forward to claim his meal, but was instead knocked off course as a large black _thing_ pounced from the side.

Shocked by his unexpected good fortune, Draco shot to his feet to make a quick get away, though seeing no clear path instead jumped up and grasped the branch of a nearby oak tree, pulling himself further and further up the tree, and out of the reaches of the fierce creatures below.

When Draco had climbed high enough for comfort, he observed the view below him with disbelieving eyes.

* * *

_Ok, what now?_ Hermione did not know what to do. She and the werewolf were circling the clearing, eyeing each other, neither wanting to make the first move. She could tell that the wolf was angered by her interruption which led to him losing his meal, and would like nothing more than have her as a replacement. But she did not want to fight the wolf. It was not his fault that he became this monster once a month, and he certainly could not be held responsible for his actions. She was battling a strong moral dilemma, and did not know how to make a decision. 

And then it began, and after some quick thinking she decided she would not deliberately hurt the creature. It would just be wrong. But that would not stop her defending herself.

The werewolf howled once more, a battle cry, before lunging at Hermione, who dodged the movement with seemingly practiced skill. He lunged again, she dodged again. _What am I going to do?_ Hermione thought, panicked_. I can't just keep dodging him! I need to distract him so Malfoy can get back up to the castle._ Her thoughts were interrupted though, when the werewolf took advantage of her lacking attention, and swiped forward with his claws. Hermione saw the motion a fraction of a second too late, and reared on her hind legs and spun around to move her face out of the path of violence. However, she was not fast enough to avoid the razor sharp claws slashing open her back as she turned away. She twisted and pushed the werewolf away from her body with outstretched paws, but did not extend her claws so as to not injure him, but merely shove him away from her to a safer distance.

Draco watched all this with baited breath, and released an angry cry when he heard the big cat roar in pain as the werewolf lashed out and ripped open the sleek back of the feline, blood coating the graceful creature's gleaming black coat. He then saw the cat jump at the wolf, but was bewildered when he the wolf was merely pushed to the ground, apparently uninjured. _What's going on here? That cat could take him easily! Why is it holding back? It's almost like it's deliberately not trying!_ Draco thought, confused.

"What are you doing, you stupid cat!" Draco bellowed from his position in the tree. "Or are you scared, you wussy-pussy!"

Unsure as to why he was taunting the black creature, Draco was shocked when it turned to him and hissed an angry warning, almost as if it understood what he was saying.

Unknown to Draco, Hermione could indeed understand what he said. _Ungrateful little sod_, she thought. _How dare he! I should just leave him here, stuck up a tree until morning._

Hermione dodged another of the werewolf's lunges, desperately trying to think what she could do. She was spared the decision, however, when she more sensed rather than saw two other large creatures bounding towards them out from the trees.

She barely had time to react when the smaller of the two creatures pounced on her and clenched his teeth around her neck, wrenching her out of the way. She roared in pain again, trying to swipe the new creature away without hurting it. She dislodged her throat from the teeth of the creature just in time to see the werewolf being shepherded away by a huge… _stag_?

_Oh my God…_

Hermione turned hesitantly to see the creature which had all but ripped out her vocal chords, and surely enough, just as she presumed, it was a shaggy, black dog. _Sirius_.

_How could I have been so stupid! Of course if Snape is here, the Marauders are here too! What am I going to do!_ But Hermione did not have long to consider this, as the dog was growling at her, hackles raised, ready to attack. _Well, he certainly has courage_, Hermione thought, _Or stupidity_…_It's not often that any creature in their right mind would try to take on a fully grown wild cat… _And the dog pounced, presumably attempting to distract the large feline from pursuing the werewolf. He needn't have bothered, really.

Hermione jumped to intercept him before he crashed into her, and threw him away from her forcefully, accidentally scratching open his left paw in the process. She hadn't meant to injure him, but her concentration was slowly evaporating as her body drained of energy from losing so much blood. At least he wasn't that badly wounded, compared to the damage she could have caused him.

_Just a little longer_, Hermione willed herself, breathing heavily. _I just need to give Malfoy the chance to get away._

Hermione waited for the mangy dog to attack her again, but was surprised when he did not, but merely glared at her in confusion, as if waiting for her to make a move to attack him. When she did not, he continued to stare, as did Malfoy.

"Just eat him, you dumb kitty! Look at him – he's like half your size! Dogs and cats are _not_ friends! Just eat him and put him out of his misery! He looks diseased anyway – you'll be doing him a favour!" Draco shouted from his perch. The dog glared up at him and growled in annoyance, most likely from being referred to as 'diseased.' Meanwhile, Hermione glared up at Draco and hissed from being called a 'kitty.' She was in no mood for his insults, after all, she _had_ just saved his life.

But then wild-cat and dog turned to face each other again. Hermione sighed inwardly_. I need him to know I'm not about to eat him,_ Hermione thought desperately. She knew that she was becoming weaker by the second, and needed to get out of there herself. So she took a risk, and prayed that the dog as she knew him in the future would behave as she hoped. Hermione gathered her legs underneath her and lay on the ground, completely defenceless against attack if it should occur.

The dog started in confusion at its opponents lack of defence, and watched, shocked, as the cat lay down, as if to say that it would not fight him.

Hermione could practically see the wheels turning in the dog's head as he watched her take her defenceless position on the forest floor, but was the distracted by a small, grey creature scuttle along the ground towards the dog.

_I should just eat him_, thought Hermione fiercely, as she watched the rat scurry over to the black dog with apparent meaning, before both creatures spared a glance in her direction before turning and heading into the thicker part of the forest. The dog, limping slightly from his wound, paused just before disappearing, and looked over his should once again at Hermione with an inquisitive expression on his features, and then vanished into the dense shrubbery.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and rose from the ground with care. Now that the threat of attack was over, her adrenalin had begun to calm again and she was feeling the full effect of the injury across her back and neck. Feeling slightly woozy from loosing so much blood, Hermione steadied herself by leaning against the tree Draco was peering down from, fear evident in his eyes. Confused at first, she quickly realised that he probably knew that while a dog or wolf could not easily climb a tree to get him, a cat could do it with ease.

_Argh, I had better get out of here so he'll get on up to the safety of the castle,_ and with that decision, Hermione forced herself from the tree and trotted off dizzily in the direction of the castle herself. Just as she was passing the lake, Hermione was hit with another dizzy spell and collapsed. She tried to raise herself from the ground once more, but her legs gave out underneath her.

As she lay helplessly on the ground, she was hit with a wave of pain so intense that she could not keep her anamigus form, and morphed back into the young woman that she was. Hermione natural instinct told her that she could not just stay out there, unprotected and unsheltered, whilst in her human form. She drew in a weak, trembling breath as she raised herself to her knees and crawled over to the nearest boulder with an overhanging large enough to resemble a small cave.

Forcing herself into the shadowy make-shift shelter, Hermione collapsed onto her stomach, having drained all her energy. _I just need to sit for a bit… that's all really… just a little nap perhaps… _Hermione was so weak and in so much pain. She could feel the blood soaking through the back of her robes, but was more concerned for the time with the injury on her throat, which was causing her hair rubbing against it to become sticky and matted from the blood.

Knowing she could not just sleep with her injuries as they were, Hermione forced her self into a sitting position, and with stubborn determination pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at her throat, muttering the incantation which she knew would one day come in handy.

"_Laherras_," and Hermione felt the skin around her neck begin to seamlessly stitch back together, but she could not keep her wand raised to finish the spell before exhaustion and pain settled in, causing Hermione to pass out and fall back to the ground, motionless once more.

* * *

Draco, meanwhile, still perched in the safety of his tree, was fighting an inner battle of indecision. 

_Argh, I'm tired! I don't want to have to stay up here all night!_

_**Well, don't then, you dolt!**_

_But if I leave, I'm sure to be attacked by that wolf again, or his mangy dog friend. Or more likely even by the big cat thing._

_**The cat was protecting you, and you know it.**_

_But that doesn't make any sense! Why would the cat try to protect me! Unless it wanted me for its own meal, but it just left afterwards! It must be waiting for me to leave this tree and then it'll attack me. Yeah, that must be it!_

_**Stop being so stupid and go back to the castle. Malfoy's do NOT sleep in trees. It is undignified to say the least. And imagine what you will look like in the morning. Eww. **_

Draco paled at this realisation. Cat be damned, he _had_ to look good for his first day at school, no matter what time frame he was in.

Looking around once more to make sure he was alone, Draco climbed down the tree and made his way out of the forest with stealth that would have made even his father proud. Once out on the clear, forest-free grounds, Draco forced his remaining dignity aside and sprinted towards the safety of the castle. As he pulled open the massive doors and entered the building, Draco heaved a sigh of relief, determined to put all thoughts of big, dangerous animals from his mind. He figured that he could still get in at least two hours of beauty sleep if he tried, and headed to the Room of Requirement, mentally hitting himself for not thinking of it before.

Just before giving into sleep on the big, comfortable king-sized bed that the Room provided for him, Draco's last lingering thought would be one to plague his mind often in the near future. _Why was that cat protecting me?

* * *

_

A/N: What'd you think? Thanks heaps to my lovely reviewers – I couldn't believe it when I came back online not two hours after I posted this to find that I had almost 20 reviews already! Wow! Anyway, I'll get back to the story now… but a warning first: The next chapter will be a bit more graphic regarding Hermione's injuries, but the characters you've no doubt been waiting for will emerge, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my love for Draco, James and Sirius. And Blaise and Harry. That's all… They themselves are unfortunately owned by the lucky J.K.Rowling. One day I may only be so fortunate….

* * *

Chapter 6. 

Morning dawned bight and clear, just as it should on a crisp autumn day in September. The castle was a-buzz with students, most excited about the first day of classes in a new school year.

Draco awoke comfortably in the Room of Requirement, sun streaming through the curtains showing a near-cloudless sky. Draco raised himself from his slumber and yawned widely.

_Ouch… why am I so sore?_ Draco mused, stretching out his aching muscles, before properly taking in his surroundings.

"Oh _shit_!" He swore out loud as the previous night's adventures came back to hit him full force. Draco had hoped that it had all been a dream, falling back through time. Unfortunately he was wrong, and he hated that idea that reality was now laughing in his face.

Draco got out of bed and headed to the dainty ensuite that the Room provided, ready to freshen up and make the most of this new life he had for the time being. Determined to look fantastic for his first impression to his new classmates, Draco hummed whilst in the shower, cleansing his body from the dirt and leaves from his night in the forest.

Concerned only with the knowledge that he would soon have to face his much younger parents, and even share classes and a common room with them, Draco left the Room of Requirement and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Some small part of him was excited about the prospect of being in the past. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to change some things for the better, he hoped.

* * *

Out on the grounds, Hermione groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position, trying to regain her bearings. 

_Where am I?_ She wondered, before pain washed over her and clouded her vision, as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"Oh Merlin," she let out a small exclamation and bit down on her lip as she attempted to clear her thoughts and will the pain away.

Feeling only slightly less fatigued than she had when she collapsed in the small alcove the previous night, Hermione raised her hand to look at the watch her parents had given her the previous Christmas. The last gift she would ever receive from them. It had been charmed to show the correct time for where you were, no matter if you travelled all over the world. What she saw made her jump to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot down her spine. Twenty past seven. _Crap! Dumbledore said he was gong to welcome us at breakfast! That gives me only ten minutes to get up to the castle! Stupid Malfoy, this is all his fault!_

Hermione frantically forced her pained body to move out from its hiding place, and began to move as fast as her legs would carry her up to the castle.

Hesitating for only a second before entering the enchanted building, Hermione paused long enough to point her wand at herself and mutter, "_Dissilvo_," She did not want to have anyone see her in the state that she was no doubt in, and needed to make it to a bathroom to clean herself up before being presented to her fellow classmates.

Knowing the only bathroom that would not have a chance of being occupied, Hermione headed straight for it, not really caring if she had to endure the wailings of Moaning Myrtle at this time in the morning.

_Five minutes…_ she thought desperately, as she burst through the door and ran over to the nearest mirror, thanking her lucky stars for the absence of the miserable ghost. What she saw when she looked at her reflection, however, sent a shocked gasp from her mouth and her eyes to widen in horror.

_Sirius really didn't hold back_, was the main thought running through Hermione's mind as she took in her appearance. Her throat, which she had only managed to half heal the previous night was bruised and bloody, the flesh that she hadn't managed to heal before collapsing was stuck together only from the dried blood seeping from the wound.

Hermione felt sick all of a sudden at the extent of the damage, and had to lean against the sink for support, but forced herself to act because she knew she had little time remaining.

She raised her wand, prepared for the pain she was about to inflict upon herself. After seeing the seriousness of the wound, Hermione knew she first had to clean it before mending herself, otherwise she would most likely get an infection.

"_Scourgify_" Hermione whispered, aiming her wand at her throat, biting her lip from the pain.

Releasing a shaking breath, and inspecting the wound, Hermione was satisfied at the result from the spell, and proceeded to heal the injury.

"_Laherras._"

Tentatively pressing her hands around her throat, Hermione was please to note that the flesh was all back in place and all traces of blood now disappeared. The healing spell that she had used was able only to heal open wounds and magically stitch them back together. It was not able to heal the bruising effect of injury, however, and having only one minute before she was due in the Great Hall for her welcome, Hermione hastily took off a sock and transfigured it into a scarf, wrapping it carefully around her still-injured yet much less painful neck.

Deciding that she would have to heal the bruising later, and would tend to her back then also, Hermione frantically attempted to pull the leaves out of her hair and brush what soil she could off her robes, before tearing out of the bathroom and sprinting towards the Great Hall, ignoring the pain shooting across her back.

* * *

As patiently as being a Malfoy would allow, Draco was waiting outside the entrance to the Great Hall, ready to be called forth and welcomed to his new classmates. His attention was diverted, however, as he saw his long-time enemy running towards him, pausing beside him lean over and rest her hands on her knees, drawing in seemingly painful breaths. 

"Granger, how nice of you to make it," Malfoy drawled, as he took in her diss-shelved appearance. "If it's possible, you look even worse than usual, and that's certainly saying something. Do you pride yourself on having not only filthy blood, but filthy clothes as well? I guess it suits you."

Malfoy smirked in satisfaction as he watched her raise her head and glare at him, a pink flush reaching her cheeks, her eyes murderous.

_How dare he,_ she thought furiously, _I should have just left him out there last night._

And then, just as that thought ran through her mind, Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes at her vehemence. She was not one to think such things, to be so merciless, no matter who was in question. She turned her head quickly, not wanting Malfoy the satisfaction of thinking he upset her.

She, however, was not quick enough, and he was able to see her shining eyes before she turned away. _What the? That was too easy! Granger never rises to the bait that easily!_ He thought, misinterpreting her unguarded emotions, but surprisingly he did not say anything else, waiting for her to return in verbal battle.

"Well, you certainly look rested, Malfoy. It was not _my_ fault if I wasn't privileged to the same beauty sleep which you managed to acquire," Hermione spat back forcefully. "God only knows that you must need it, after all, I shudder to think what you would look like without it."

"Even having no sleep for a whole week straight, I can guarantee you, _mudblood_, that I would look fifty times better than you. Anyone would, really." Draco replied without effort.

Hermione did not have the energy to respond, and simply lowered her gaze to the floor, much to Draco's displeasure. Hermione was trying to think of anything other than her throbbing back, and strained throat. Every word that she said caused her vocal muscles to remind her that they had been ripped open the previous night, and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling she had ever experienced. But without healing the bruising as of yet, Hermione would have to wait until later before her throat would be completely better.

Draco was somewhat disappointed that Hermione wasn't reciprocating the banter. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed their verbal spats, because she was the only one with relatively equal intelligence to him, the only one that could ever make him have to _work_ to win the conversation. It required intelligence and quick thinking, something which he had learnt to develop over the years from their vocal battles.

Draco prided himself on his ability to be able to read people. It was one of the few precious skills that his father had instilled upon him as a child. One of the few skills that would ever come in handy. Draco set these skills upon the young woman opposite him, and was surprised at what he saw when he looked closer. He noticed that she seemed almost withdrawn, like her mind was elsewhere, and had little concentration on what was in front of her. _That would explain why she wasn't fighting back_, he thought. As he glanced at her face, he noticed that she was ghostly pale, and every time she moved, he saw a slight wince grace her face, before she rearranged her features to best present what could only be described as a stone wall.

Before he had a chance to wonder at the implications of this, they were interrupted by the doors being opened and a much younger looking Professor McGonagall ushered them towards her.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," she greeted them. "I'm Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and get you so that he may welcome you to the school. If you'll just follow me then." And she walked back the way she came, the two teenagers following her in silence.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, all eyes focused on them. Draco lavished in the attention, walking tall and smirking arrogantly with an air of confidence that only a Malfoy could possess. As he glanced over to the Slytherin table, his smirk widened as he saw Lucius's face pale as he caught his eye, question evident on his features. Narcissa, however, was glancing back and forth between Malfoy senior and Malfoy junior, with apparent confusion. Draco was loving this.

Hermione, however, did not take in her surroundings, or the fact that people were staring at her. In fact, she was in so much pain from her throbbing back that she barely paid attention to anything at all. She watched her feet, concentrating only on placing one foot in front of the other. Gritting her teeth, she was determined not to pass out and fall flat on her face until she was away from prowling eyes.

"May I have your attention please," Spoke Professor Dumbledore, raising himself to address his students. "I have the enormous pleasure to introduce two new students that shall be spending the year with us. Mr Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin House, and Miss Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor."

Polite applause met this statement, slightly hesitant due to no such event ever having occurred before. Many eyebrows were raised, wondering from where these new students came.

Dumbledore continued, "I trust that you will all welcome our visitors and show them an enjoyable time."

The headmaster then turned to Hermione and Draco, wishing them well for their first day of classes, and dismissing them to their respective house tables.

Hermione did not so much as spare a glance towards Draco as they parted. He however, was watching the young witch, confusion gracing his immaculately chiselled face. _What's up her ass?_ He wondered. Brushing his thoughts aside, he strode over to the Slytherin table confidently, before placing himself in a seat beside his future potions professor and a witch with a snotty expression which could only be described as looking like a pug. Draco looked at her more closely before realising the uncanny similarities of physique that made her look very much like Pansy. The witch caught his gaze and smiled in what she must have thought was a seductive pose. Draco shuddered in revulsion and turned his gaze towards the opposite side of the table, freezing in motion as he looked into the unblinking grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco saw Lucius's mouth begin to move in question, but knew he needed the upper hand in the conversation and cut him off before he could begin.

"You must be Lucius. Our resemblance is uncanny, don't you agree? It is like looking into a mirror." Said Draco.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lucius began, a scowl gracing his young face.

"Nope, not at all. We've never met, but mother always told me how much we look alike. I can see now that she was right. Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." And Draco stuck out his hand in welcome. Just as Draco expected, Lucius eyed it warily but did not move to return the favour. Draco continued, "You probably don't know anything about me, I dare say. Mother always said that Uncle Magdus never wanted us to meet. Without a long, boring prologue, I guess you could say that we're cousins, twice removed that is, on your mothers' side."

Lucius's eyes widened in realisation as he understood why he had never heard of this cousin, and promptly took Draco's extended hand in his own, shaking in welcome.

"Very well, cousin, welcome to Slytherin House. No doubt you shall be a great asset to us." Lucius started. "The only people of importance that you should know are my girlfriend, Narcissa Black," Lucius indicated to the blonde witch on his left, who smiled in greeting, "her sister Bellatrix Black," Lucius motioned towards the evil looking, yet beautiful black haired witch sitting further along the table, who looked up when hearing her name, and smirked at the newest addition to their house, "and Severus Snape," Lucius indicated to the future potions master sitting beside Draco. Snape raised his own hand in welcome to Draco, which Draco shook, feeling weirder than he ever felt possible.

Draco helped himself to some toast while he listened to Lucius and Severus filling him in on what it meant to be a Slytherin and more so to be one of their friends. Draco was more interested in eating his breakfast, and nodded every so often to seem attentive, whilst his mind was elsewhere, namely on the recent actions of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all. He turned to look in her direction, just as she raised her gaze and their eyes locked.

* * *

After Dumbledore's unexplanatory welcome, Hermione headed straight towards the Gryffindor table and seated herself beside a red-headed which, trying to think up something that she could tell people should they ask where she was from, all the while willing the pain away and praying that she would have time after breakfast to heal her neck and back. 

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans, it's lovely to meet you!" Said the red haired witch Hermione was sitting next to.

Hermione looked up, shocked, and found herself staring into the stunning green eyes of her future best friend's dead mother.

"Hermione Granger," replied a stunned Hermione, not thinking of anything else to say, before feebly adding, "Nice to meet you too."

Lily seemed to accept this to mean that Hermione wanted converse more, and continued. "I'm Head Girl this year, so if you need anything, feel free to ask. I wouldn't bother asking the Head boy, as he's an immature git. I have _no_ idea what Dumbledore was thinking… he must have hit the firewhisky early in the night or something…" Lily paused long enough to take a sip of her orange juice. "So, do you know what subjects you're taking yet?"

"Err----" Hermione began, but was interrupted when Professor McGonagall walked by and handed her her timetable. Looking over it, she was able to answer Lily, "Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

"Really? Wow! Me too! Well, all but Ancient Runes, that is, I'm taking Astronomy instead. I find that…" as Lily continued talking, Hermione's heart swelled as she thought of what Harry would give to be in her position right now, sitting with his mum as she talked about classes and school life. "…and I just know that this is going to be such a good year." Lily finished and bit into her toast. Hermione did the same, but felt her throat protest in pain as she swallowed, and decided she was no longer hungry.

"Oi, Evans! Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Questioned an attractive looking young man who had just arrived, standing on the opposite side of the table. Hermione needed no introductions to recognised him instantly, with his trademark messy black hair and glasses covering his hazel coloured eyes_. He looks so much like Harry_, Hermione thought.

Hermione saw Lily roll her eyes, but did as she was asked, albeit grudgingly. "Hermione, meet the Head Boy, James Potter. Potter, this is the new student, Hermione Granger."

James nodded his head in greeting, but Hermione noticed with a small smirk that James' attention was not focused on her at all, but on the red head sitting beside her. That is until he was distracted by the presence of his newly arrived friends.

"Prongsie, mate, you left early this morning!" Yelled his partner in crime, and best friend Sirius Black, as he approached the table. Sirius let his gaze travel in the direction James was facing before grinning mischievously and continuing, "Ahh, I see that the company of us fair marauders does not compare to that of our dearest Head Girl. Indeed, she is but a blooming flower yet to be plucked from the earth, and no doubt you seem yourself just the man to do such…ah…_deflowering_…" Sirius smirked at his best friend, who scowled at his in return at the audacity of such statement, but could not help but smile in hope towards a red-faced Lily.

"Sirius Black, how dare you!" Lily roared, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be humiliated in front of her new friend. "And, Potter, don't you even think of looking at me that way! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. There is no way in hell that I would ever have anything to do with you."

Hermione smiled at the downfallen expression that swept briefly across James's face, before it was instantly replaced with a satisfied looking smile. _Don't give up yet, James_, she thought. _Just you wait, you'll get your Head Girl…_ But Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the attention she was receiving from the Marauders. All eyes were on her, apparently waiting for an answer to something. _Uh-oh, what did I miss?_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione said, praying that they had in fact said something and weren't just starting at her for no reason.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, and, as her gaze locked onto his intense, soul searching eyes, Hermione understood immediately how he was the supposed play-boy that she had been told he was in his youth. He could be described in one word: gorgeous. His shaggy black hair fell delicately around the perfectly proportioned face. Before she could stop herself, her eyes travelled down his body, taking in the toned, muscular lines of his physique which told her that his quiddich training was certainly paying off. Raising her eyes to his face once more, she was embarrassed to find him smirking arrogantly at her, in a way that she knew meant he had seen her take in his appearance. She blushed, furious at herself, but couldn't help but to notice his perfectly white teeth as he smiled when her cheeks tinged pink. Her parents would be proud of such teeth.

Hermione sobered instantly at the thought.

She turned her attention away from the handsome young man, to see the two others who had accompanied him into the Great Hall. Remus Lupin stood watching the exchange, looking pale and sickly, no doubt the events of the previous night having taken their toll on the boy. Despite his ill demeanour, Hermione could see traces of the strong, intelligent man that he would grow to become, and felt immediate respect for her future professor.

Hermione then turned once more to face the boy who would cause so much trouble to those around them in the future. The boy that was a rat in more ways than one. Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a short, plump, boyish looking teen, with round eyes and funny looking teeth, Hermione noticed. She felt rage for the traitor boil inside her, but plastered a smile on her face no less.

Her attention turned back to the group as a whole, Hermione presumed that they must have inquired who she was, so she began speaking without further prompting.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she addressed the Marauders whom she had yet to be introduced to.

Seeming to awaken from a dream, James rejoined the conversation at this time, and put an end to the awkward silence. "Err, sorry Hermione, these are my friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black." He indicated to each in turn as he said their names. "You want to watch out for old Sirius over here… he's a ladies man through and through." And James's smirk changed to a grimace as Sirius elbowed him painfully in the ribcage.

Ignoring the entourage of his best friends, Remus was the first to act, smiling and holding out his hand in welcome, to which Hermione took while flashing him a grateful smile.

"Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you Hermione." He said, before releasing her hand.

Peter then stepped forward and squeaked a small greeting of hello before Hermione's attention was focused once again to the handsome face of Sirius Black.

Sirius held his hand out in welcome, and Hermione placed her own in it, surprised when he did not shake it, but instead raised it to his lips and turned it over, gracing it with a short but sweet kiss. "Sirius Black, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush again and was annoyed with herself for allowing him to affect her in such a way. _He's Harry's godfather, for goodness sakes, and he's dead too, for that matter_! She chided herself. No, Hermione Granger would not allow anyone cause such a reaction with her and get away with it.

Removing her hand from his grasp, Hermione frowned in what she hoped was an annoyed expression, before raising a brow and saying, "My my my, Mr Black, you're quite the charmer I see. Unfortunately for you, such attempts have no such desirable effect on me." Hermione was pleased to note the way all four of the Marauders jaws dropped, and the proud expression Lily showed on her face. Apparently no one ever said no to play-boy Sirius Black.

Hermione took her seat at the table again and raised her juice to her mouth, taking a careful sip, and smirking when she heard James say, "Padfoot, mate, looks like you're going to have a challenge with that one!"

Hermione looked up just in time to see Sirius smile arrogantly, as if looking forward to said challenge. _Who does he think he is?_ She thought angrily. This was not the Sirius Black that she knew from the future. That Sirius was kind and caring and always helpful. He never flirted and was never as arrogant as this. _It's almost like he's **Malfoy**! I mean, without all the muggle prejudice and all… _Hermione felt sick as she made the comparison between the man she looked up to and the boy that she loathed, her gaze immediately directed towards the Slytherin table to look for the blonde git. She started when her eyes locked onto his as he looked up at exactly the same moment. Stormy grey met toffee brown, neither breaking contact until-------

"Ooooh, Sirius, baby, what happened to your arm?"

Hermione tore her eyes from the intense situation she had been in, pulse thumping madly for some unknown reason, to see what had interrupted her. She was looking at a bizarre scene consisting of a blond haired girl sitting draped across Sirius's lap, looking worriedly at his left wrist, which Hermione could see sported a deep looking gash hastily wrapped in a bandage.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied nonchalantly while pulling his sleeve down to avoid further attention. "Just had a nasty encounter with a bowtruckle. Nothing for you to be concerned about hun." And he raised his arms to embrace the girl, her giggling madly the whole time.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the scene played out, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for causing him injury the previous night, even if it had been unintentional. But her guilt vanished when she remembered how Malfoy-like he seemed to be, and couldn't help but to add a barb of her own.

"But Mr Black, how can that be?" Hermione feigned confusion and to her credit, gained the attention of all those around them. "I mean… I once had to write a paper on Bowtruckles, and every book I read stated that they hibernate between the months of August through to February, because they don't like the cold."

Sirius paled at her words and she waited for a response as she was quickly backed up by Lily who agreed with her saying that she also recollected this fact.

James and the other marauders looked at Sirius, willing him to come up with a defence quickly to avoid suspicion, but Sirius returned the look blankly. Not used to having people question his actions, he hadn't thought up a back up plan, thinking the bowtruckle story would be adequate.

"Err---" Sirius started, looking to his best friend for back up.

"Come on mate, I know it's embarrassing and all, but you may as well tell them and be over with it," James put it, clearly making it up as he went along.

Sirius shot his friend and annoyed expression, but continued all the same. "Right, well, you see…" Thinking quickly, Sirius came up with an idea. "James and I thought it would be fun if we could pull a prank on that nasty looking kitten that's started walking around the corridors and alerting the teachers when students are out of bed late. Mrs Borris or whatever its name is. Anyway, we managed to catch her and we put a spell on her to make her pink. She wasn't too happy about that, cant imagine why… it did wonders for her complexion… but when we let her go, the ungrateful little fuzz-ball managed to get in one good swipe at my arm. Nothing that cant be healed easy though..." And he sent his best grin at his audience before turning back to the girl on his lap. "You know, Becca, you're kinda cutting off circulation to my legs…do you mind moving for a bit?" and said girl jumped off him haughtily before storming away, apparently annoyed at being lied to about the bowtruckle in the first place.

Hermione was not surprised when Sirius seemed unconcerned about the actions of the girl and turned his attention back to the group. She was, in fact, extremely amused by Sirius's quickly formed explanation, and had to give him credit for making it seem plausible, even if she knew it was not the truth. How ironic she thought it was that a cat, albeit a kitten, had spurred his imagination to form that explanation.

Hermione noted the relieved and even proud expressions the other marauders wore, whilst looking at their apparent trophy boy. She caught Sirius glancing at her, as if in approval to his story, and she nodded her head to say she accepted his explanation, and all chatter continued around them.

Hermione tuned into and out of various conversation topics, speaking when spoken to but not paying too much attention on the whole, until her blank state of mind was interrupted.

"Miss Granger, a word please," and Hermione looked up to see the headmaster and the ferret glancing at her.

As she rose, Lily said she would make sure to save a seat for her in the next class, and Hermione followed the Dumbledore and Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

Stopping in the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore began speaking, "I trust that you both had a good night?" and was answered by scowls on both students' faces, neither, however, denying the comfort which they did not receive.

"Now that you are to be students here, I must ask, as I did last night, that you at least attempt not to give away where you are from." Dumbledore continued. "You may have noticed that I did not explain to the student body exactly where you came from. No, I believe it best that they jump to their own conclusions. I suggest that you neither deny or confirm any questions regarding from where you came, as it best that such allegations cannot be proven correct or not. Let them think what they wish to think. Rumours are, in fact, more helpful than not in most circumstances."

"Damn," said Malfoy. "Does this mean I shouldn't have said that I wear blue and read lycra under my robes, can see through walls, and have an allergy to glowing green rocks?"

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement. Hermione glared. _Since when does Malfoy know anything about muggle super hero's? Hypocrite. _

Dumbledore reframed from comment, but spoke once more. "Very well, I shall leave you to go to your classes. However, on a parting note I would just like to speak my own warning. I sense a certain animosity between you both. Know this, however. The reason you are here cannot be accomplished by one of you alone." Dumbledore glanced his piercing blue eyes towards Hermione as he said this, an almost knowing twinkle formed behind his half-moon spectacles. He turned from them, disappearing abruptly down the hall.

"I think that man must get weirder every day," Draco mused out loud.

Hermione said nothing, but turned away, heading in the direction of the transfiguration classroom for her first class.

"Granger, wait!" Draco cried and she stopped and turned back to him, questioningly raising her brow.

When he didn't continue, she sighed and asked, "Yes Malfoy?"

Draco once more took in her appearance before taking a deep breath and asking the question he had never asked anyone ever before. "Are you ok?" and, seeing the shocked expression grasp her features, he continued quickly, annoyed at himself for showing concern. "I meant what I said this morning. You look horrid!"

Hermione was unsure if she was more mad at herself for thinking he had been concerned, or at him, for being such an ass and taking advantage of her current state. Either way she chose to ignore his comment and turned once again to go to class, before shouting over her shoulder, "Drop dead, ferret."

Draco smirked at the comment, pleased to see that she had regained some of her spark at least, yet unsure why he had been concerned in the first place. Draco started towards his first class of the morning, pondering this question the whole time.

Reaching the charms corridor and taking his seat in the classroom, Draco had managed to convince himself that he was not concerned for Granger, but more so for himself. She was his only way back to the future, once she had done whatever she was here to do. If something happened to her now, he would be stuck in the past forever. Draco shuddered at the implications of this realisation and turned his attention to the younger Professor Flitwick who entered the room calling for attention.

* * *

**A/N:** mmm-kay, so that was your first glimpse of the marauders – how do you like them? Modesty aside, I like to consider myself a somewhat entertaining person, but having to come up with witty comments and put them on paper is a lot more difficult than I would have thought! But I'll try my hardest to keep the marauders light-hearted and funny. 

By now you've probably realised that this fic is going to be quite long, quite in-depth, and quite complex. This fic is going to take some more time before any characters become romantically involved. Unless you're here for the long haul, then I suggest this isn't the fic for you.

Now that most of the characters have been introduced, I'll be writing bits and pieces of everyone's lives, but the main characters are still Hermione, Draco and Sirius. Much more Sirius/Hermione actionwithin the next couple of chapters, so REVIEW and tell me if I should keep going or not!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I'm still poor… thus I still don't own Harry and friends… sobs

* * *

**A/N:** This chappy is a bit more graphic in terms of ouchies… so if you get woozy from the thought of blood or anything, then best you skip over the first part…

Chapter 7

Hermione had planned on heading towards her transfiguration classroom, when she decided to stop over once more in the girls bathroom, knowing that she had to do something to relieve herself of her pain if she was to be able to concentrate at all that day. Approaching the mirror once more, Hermione removed the scarf covering her neck and racked her brain, thinking of the charm that she could used to heal the bruising. Nothing came to mind. During all her extra research over the summer holidays, Hermione had decided that open wounds were more of a danger than bruises, and had not worried about learning the much simpler spell to heal the black and blue now covering her throat. _Oh well_, she sighed to herself, before replacing the scarf, resigned to the fact that the piece of cloth would just have to hide the injury until she had a chance to visit the library and learn the correct spell.

Turning around so her back was to the mirror, Hermione raised her robes over her head with great caution. Always the practical witch, Hermione wore spare clothes under her robes, just as a precaution. She was still wearing her clothes that she travelled back through time with, which consisted of practical jeans and a tight periwinkle blue singlet top. Hermione's face drained of all colour as she looked in the mirror took in the sight of her back, where her singlet top was discoloured and soaked through with blood from her injury.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Hermione raised her arms to pry the bloodstained singlet from her body, and grimaced in pain as the cloth pulled away from her injured skin. Wearing nothing but her jeans and bra, Hermione turned back to the mirror and gasped as she glanced at the damage to her skin. Four deep gashes, each almost an inch in depth, ran diagonally across the surface of her back. Her skin had literally been ripped open and the area around the wounds had darkened to show evidence of deep tissue damage and bruising. Hermione raised her wand and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might before muttering "_Laherras_" and feeling the warmth of the healing spell graze her naked back. Hermione opened her eyes to see the effect of the spell, and cringed as she took in the sight of her still wounded back, realising that she knew no spell advanced enough to heal the wounds.

If it had not been made by a magical creature, she would have simply waited for the wound to heal naturally, easing the pain with a simple potion intended for that purpose. Hermione knew, however, that the injuries obtained from any magical creature, and werewolf no less, could only be healed using magic. She released a trembling breath, shocked from the sight of such an injury on her pure skin.

Unsure what to do, Hermione raised her wand and pointed to her singlet, "_Scourgify_," and the blood disappeared immediately. Hermione repeated the gesture towards her robe, which she was sure that even though still resembled the colour of charcoal, was most probably also covered in blood, and would later smell if left as it was.

Hermione sighed as she realised that there was nothing she could do until she had time to go to the library and do some research on medical magic. She did not have any potions supplies with her, so she would have to wait until she could make a trip to the storeroom in the dungeons before she could make the Pain-Be-Gone potion which she had taught herself over the summer. Resigned to the fact that she would have to put up with the pain for the rest of the day, Hermione tentatively raised her arms and slowly, carefully, replaced her singlet over her body, grimacing in pain as she did so. She then raised her arms once more to dress in her school robes before leaving the bathroom, heading towards the transfiguration classroom once more.

* * *

The first day of school had never been more boring for Draco, as he sat through his classes waiting for them to end, lost in his own thoughts. It was the last class of the day, History of Magic, and Draco was certain that Professor Binns had never made what could have been an interesting topic seem so dull. Who would have thought that the use of magic carpets had been banned because of the dangers that they could sometimes suddenly develop a mind of their own? Because of this, it had been a common occurrence for the rider to lose control mid-flight, consequently plummeting towards the earth and most certain death._ I'm sure that knowing this will no doubt help me one day_, Draco thought sarcastically.

Draco was normally a studious student, always paying attention in class whilst giving off an air of never seeming to do so, which was why it had come as such a great surprise to others when he had been given the title of head boy in his future time. The fact that most of the other students also believed him to be a murderer of one of the greatest wizards ever to have lived, just added to the surprise and indignation headed in his direction when it was announced that he, Draco Malfoy, would be head boy alongside prissy little know-it-all Granger.

_Speaking of Granger, something's definitely not right with her today_, Draco thought as he turned his neck to observe Hermione. He was shocked by what he saw, and even more shocked at the mild concern he suddenly felt when he saw her slumped in her chair, as pale as a ghost, and looking as though she was having difficulty breathing.

* * *

Hermione's day had progressed from bad to worse as time went by. As promised, Lily had saved Hermione a seat in every class where they were together, allowing the two girls to get to know each other better. Hermione found that Lily was every bit as lovely as she thought she would be, and was grateful for the friendship that they seemed to be building. During the breaks between classes, Lily would tell Hermione various bits of gossip about the other students and teachers, and they just seemed to get along well.

Hermione was surprisingly thankful that she did not have much to do with the marauders that day. In truth, she was actually trying hard to avoid them and forget about being in the same time as them. She was sure that they would only cause a distraction and complicate her plan further. The only class which she had had with all of them that day had been Transfiguration, which, due to her stop-over in the bathroom prior to it, she had missed most of, and had only arrived in time to hear the nights' homework.

Ashamed that she had missed most of one of her favourite classes, Hermione was determined she would find a way to make up for it later.

The day continued with Arithmancy next, and she sat beside Lily, who, Hermione was relieved to discover, was under the impression that she missed transfiguration because of the 'meeting' with Dumbledore after breakfast. Due to this, between listening to Professor Goodall and copying notes of various arithmetic importance, Lily filled Hermione in on what Professor McGonagall had taught them the lesson prior.

After a brief lunch, where Hermione sat, listening to the marauders boasting about some prank or another that they managed to pull off on some Slytherin fifth years (something involving a yellow raincoat and chicken feathers? Hermione wasn't sure), she then proceeded to her Ancient Runes class, found a seat, and was then surprised when approached by the man responsible, albeit unintentionally, for the wounds causing her so much grief.

"Is this seat taken?" Remus asked Hermione, indicating to the seat beside her.

Hermione removed her books from the table, a silent indication for him to take the seat beside her, and before he could say anything more to her, their professor entered and began the lesson.

Remus had been observing Hermione all day. He had the feeling that there was something strange about this girl, something she was hiding from everyone. But then again, it was not as though he knew her well enough to put any credence into such thoughts, so instead he was determined to learn as much about her character as possible, before making such judgements without reason.

He was pleased when his chance arrived. Professor Kalutha handed each table a sheet of parchment before announcing that they would be working in pairs to interpret the runes. Obviously communication was necessary for such work.

As they each looked over the parchment, Remus struck up conversation.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts, so far?" He asked

Hermione started at the distraction and then seemed to think before replying, "It's marvellous. I never could have imagine such a place if I were to not see it with my own eyes."

Hermione was relieved when Remus seemed to accept her answer, and continued, "What about yourself? I mean, I know you have been her much longer, but what were your first thoughts on the castle when you arrived?"

Hermione had initially intended to stay in her own little world when she originally planned to travel back to the past. This was a main reason why she was deliberately trying to stay away from the marauders, because of the simple fact that she was sure she would love them all and no doubt become great friends with them. This just could not happen. If she was to succeed in vanquishing the Dark Lord, she could not let friendships of any sort distract her. But now that she was at the wrong time period, Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to keep to herself. As much as she tried denying it, Hermione _wanted_ to get to know Lily and the Marauders. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory and had to decide whether creating friendships was worth the possible sacrifice of not achieving what she was there to do.

_I'm only talking to him, what's the harm in that really?_ Hermione chided herself, and diverted her attention back to the young man beside her.

"Oh, I loved it here from the word go. Even before reaching the castle actually." Remus paused and a slight smile quirked on his lips, as if remembering something precious. "I think I knew these would be the best days of my life the moment that is stepped onto the Hogwarts Express that first time. I was this little weedy kid, not knowing anyone at all, and went into a compartment and sat on my own. I pulled out a book and started reading before the door flew open and two messy haired boys rushed in closing the door quickly behind them. I'll never forget the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression that both of them wore on their faces. Before any words, explanations, or introductions could be made, the door opened again and they quickly ducked and hid underneath the seats. Utterly bewildered I looked to the now occupied doorway to see an angry looking seventh year in the entrance asking me if I'd seen two trouble makers. All I can remember is that it took all the self control that I possessed not to burst out laughing at the seventh years appearance. He was wearing a bright pink mini skirt and black beach bikini, while his hair had be grown long and coloured green. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. I managed to keep a straight face, telling him I had seen no-one, and it was only after he left and Sirius and James had resurfaced that we were all rolling on the ground in peels of laughter."

Hermione smiled at the joyful expression on her future professor's face. He seemed so much younger now, without the troubles that graced his face in the future.

"Anyway," he continued, "We were instant friends after that. I'm still not quite sure exactly how James and Sirius met, but all that matters is that they did meet, hitting it off straight away. They've been all but inseparable ever since. And somehow along the way we picked up Peter too. I think James and Sirius simply like the adoration that the little fellow bestows upon them… But if you ask me, all it really does is add size to their already large egos."

Remus was pleased to note the way Hermione's eyes lit up as she laughed at his comment about his friends, before they fell again as though she thought that laughing was a crime. _This girl has too many troubles,_ he decided. And with that he was determined to talk to the other Marauders and convince them to help him help his new friend find the happiness that she seemed to have lost somewhere along the way.

When the class ended, Remus offered to walk Hermione to History of Magic, their last class of the day, when he realised something.

"You seem to know your way around the castle pretty well?" He asked, trying to seem nonplussed yet curious all the same.

"Sorry?"

"Well, it's just that the classes I've had with you today, transfiguration first, and now ancient runes, you've sort of just arrived on your own, not really with anyone directing you." He clarified.

"Oh…err----" Hermione racked her mind for an explanation, mentally kicking herself for not seeming more disoriented. "When we arrived late last night, Dumbledore organised for one of the prefects on duty to give us a brief tour, and I have a good memory for directions, so I just remembered where I had to go."

Remus raised an eyebrow at that, but chose to not say anything, pleasing Hermione who certainly did not feel like being interrogated. Unfortunately for her, the answer she gave opened a whole new can of worms.

"So, you say that you arrived late last night? Where did you sleep? Because you would naturally be in the same dorm room as Lily, and you guys only just met this morning didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore said that there wasn't a bed made up yet, so, no I didn't sleep in the dorm room," Hermione answered evasively. She didn't like where this conversation was heading, and she knew that she had better get back in control. She just wasn't sure how to do that.

"Where did you sleep then? My next guess would have been in the common room, but I was, erm, out last night and didn't get back until early this morning, and you weren't there when we came in, so where _did_ you sleep?" Remus persisted.

Hermione, decidedly avoided his question, instead asking one of her own, hoping to get her future professor off her back. "'Out last night?' Where did you go? It was a school night after all. And what's this 'when _we_ came in'? Who were you with?"

Hermione was pleased to note the way Remus's face turned a shade deeper and the shuffling of his feet from confrontation. "Erm, my grandmother was really sick and I promised I'd see her before school started." He started, and seeing her look that he had only answered half of her question, sighed before continuing, "And James, Sirius and Peter all came with me for…err…_moral_ support."

Hermione had to hide her smile at just how uncomfortable her friend looked and decided tactfully to disappear before either of them became trapped in unanswerable conversations.

"Well, that sure was nice of them, they must mean a lot to you." And seeing him nod in confirmation, she continued on another note. "Listen, I'm just going to slip into the ladies room before class, but I'll meet you there ok?"

And she had already started walking away before he had a chance to reply.

_Well, that was interesting,_ he thought. _And she still didn't answer my question. Something is definitely odd about that girl… _And with that decision, Remus continued onto his last class for the day.

* * *

Lily had always had many friends, being the caring young lady that she was, but she had never had anyone close enough to let in so far as to become her best friend. Lily knew the moment that she met Hermione that there was something different, something special about her. It seemed as though Hermione held in her eye an air of intelligence and knowledge, almost as though she knew something no one else did. _She probably does,_ Lily thought, glancing at her new friend, _I mean, no one knows where she and that other boy have come from, and she doesn't seem to willing to give any information out. I wont press her though, I'm sure she'll talk when the time's right._

Lily was determined to help Hermione out if she needed it. She knew what it was like to feel out of place. Being labelled as a muggle-born, or mudblood as the Slytherin's constantly reminded her, forced Lily to grow up through school and become the strong minded individual that she was. She did not let anyone get to her, and if they did, she certainly would not show it. Lily knew instantly just from talking to her that Hermione was very similar. This girl had seen pain, and knew how to disguise herself of emotion.

Lily frowned as she observed her new friend reading over her History notes. She wasn't sure why, but Lily knew that Hermione needed her, and she was determined to be there for her when Hermione realised this too.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think so far? REVIEW and let me know! (BTW – should I mention that I'm one of those terrible people who ask for ppl to review, when in fact before I started this fic I never reviewed anything? gasp! I know – it's terrible! But now I know how much I appreciate it when ppl review, so I always review now! And I ask that you do the same, cos it just makes me feel so loved and appreciated! And it gives me an incentive to continue going with this, for all you lovely, loyal reviewers!

**Next chapter** - Sirius! YAY!

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I just checked, and yep, J.K still has all rights to them :-(

* * *

**A/N:** Here's another loooooooonnnng chapter – enjoy!

Chapter 8

When History of Magic ended, Hermione suppressed a sigh of relief. Normally she loved classes, she could even put up with old Professor Binns' sleep-easy ramblings of Goblin Rebellions and Ogre Massacres, but not today. She was simply too distracted by her current physical state to pay much attention to anything happening around her.

Gathering her books and parchment together, Hermione set off in the direction of the library, deciding to skip dinner and instead research the medi-spells she desperately needed.

Three hours later, Hermione sat in a secluded section of the library, finally having found the book she needed. The _Modern Medi-Wizards Magical Maladie Mender_ had the most up-to-date version of medicinal magic in the current time, and Hermione quickly found the three spells that would be of use: _Bruise-Be-Gone_,_ Pain-Away, _and then just a general deep-tissue and wound healing charm, _Healendum Fixantae_.

Knowing that the use of magic was banned in the library, Hermione raised herself painfully from the ground, and headed to the front desk for Madame Pince to check her out the book, before heading out in search for an empty classroom for her to administer the spells.

Leaving the library, Hermione was halfway down the hall when she heard someone shout out, "Head's up!" and she turned around just in time to see a quaffle fly straight at her.

Not having any time to react, Hermione simply closed her eyes and waited for the impact. The quaffle hit her with such force in her shoulder that she lost balance and, as if in slow motion, began a steep descent to the ground.

The pain on impact was unbearable, so much so that Hermione couldn't help but to cry out as she was literally blinded by pain for a few seconds, and had to close her eyes. She felt as though jets of electricity were sparking up and down her back, as her wound rebelled against its sudden contact with the solid floor.

Sitting up slowly, taking deep breaths and trying to ease the throbbing pulse she could feel echoing in her injury, Hermione felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder and snapped her eyes open, flinching again from the pain she felt.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, are you ok?"

And Hermione was suddenly aware she was looking into the piercing eyes of the Sirius Black that she knew of the future: kind, caring, and most of all, concerned.

Realising that they were the only two people in the hallway, Hermione hastened to rise, but as she did so, unintentionally cried out in pain again as she felt another jolt across her back, instantly regretting her traitorous vocal chords.

"Whoa there. How 'bout we just sit here for a second and let you catch your breath ok?" Sirius said, a look of deep concern evident on his face as he looked her up and down, before settling his gaze towards her toffee-coloured eyes. "Now, where are you hurt?"

Holding his intense gaze, Hermione gritted her teeth before replying, "I'm really fine, thankyou. Just a dizzy spell, that's all. I'm perfectly alright." And, biting her tongue so as to not make the same mistake twice, Hermione hefted herself from the ground, leaning against the wall for support.

"Well, if you say so…" Sirius answered, running a hand nervously through his already tossled hair, waiting for her to say something else.

Hermione, noticing his awkwardness, couldn't help find it rather endearing, and realised that she needed a diversion to get him out of there. The sooner she cured herself, the better.

"Well, I think I'll just wait here and catch my breath for a second. There's no need to wait with me or anything, but thanks for your concern." Hermione said. "I'll see you later in the common room."

Sirius caught her implication, but was hesitant at leaving her. Seeing this, Hermione attempted to cool her frustration and pushed off from the wall to walk away herself, but as she did so she found herself unable to hold her own weight and was again falling gracefully to the ground. This time she felt no impact, but instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, steadying her.

Sirius looked into her face as he set her on her feet, "Hermione, what's happened to you? I know that quaffle hit you pretty hard, but it's still pretty soft and shouldn't have hurt too much…" He loosened his grip but did not completely let go.

Just as she was again about to reply that nothing was wrong, she was cut off by an exclamation of surprise.

"What the…?" Sirius had just removed his arm from her back after feeling dampness, only to remove his arm to find it red stained from blood. He stared into her eyes questioningly.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing!"

"NO! We can't! There would be too many questions!" Hermione couldn't help it, seeing the look of worry and confusion embedded in Sirius's features, she felt tears spring to her eyes, but she would not let them fall. Hermione Granger was not a melodramatic drama queen. Hermione Granger was strong, she did _not_ cry.

Hermione had loved Sirius like her own father when she knew him as an adult. Helping save his life back in her third year had created a bond between them, and having the man she considered family die in such a way that they didn't even understand was like having a knife rip through her heart. The only thing making it worse was that she could not ask anyone for help with her grieving, because she had to be there to help Harry with his. But now, in such close proximity her beloved friend, and with her defences already weakened from pain, Hermione couldn't contain her emotions.

"Sirius," she whispered, almost inaudibly, "I hurt…"

And she felt her body crumple again, thankful that Sirius still had kept a grip on her, as he stopped her fall and lifted her into his arms. Cradling her, he headed down the corridor and into their unoccupied transfiguration classroom, setting her down on a desk.

"Ok, Hermione, tell me what happened? Why don't you want me to take you to see Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

Hermione was cornered. The strain of the day had finally caught up to her. She knew she would not be able to raise enough energy to complete the healing spells on her own, but she knew that if she asked Sirius for help, then he would figure out it was she that he had attacked the previous night. Hermione knew logically what she had to do, but wasn't happy about the probable repercussions.

"Sirius, I need your help," She started, not answering his question. "I got in a bit of an…er…accident recently and I don't think that I'm up to healing myself at the moment. Do you mind helping me out?"

Hermione had read over the spell only briefly in the library when she found it, and learnt that it was quite a difficult task to complete it. But she also knew from the future that Sirius had always been a capable wizard, and had no doubt that he would be able to perform the spell.

Sirius looked deeply into her eyes, as if trying to figure out what she was hiding, before answering that he would do what he could.

Indicating towards her bag that Sirius carried in, he handed it to her and she pulled out the book she borrowed and opened to the page 152 for the healing spell, _Healendum Fixantae_, and handed it wordlessly to Sirius.

Hermione watched Sirius critically as his eyes glanced across the notes of the spell, and could not help but to admire the concentration and determination written all over his face. That is until he looked up at her, disappointment now replacing the strength.

"Hermione, I can't do this spell."

"What do you mean? Of course you can!" Hermione said. "I mean, I know I didn't really read the whole thing, but it didn't look too difficult."

"No, the spell itself isn't hard, but because the power the spell needs to be able to heal such large injuries, there needs to be more than one caster." Sirius stated. "Why don't we just use a smaller spell? Surely you cant be as bad as this spell can fix?"

Hermione didn't answer him, but rather grabbed the book from his hands to look for herself.

_To completely heal a subject using the _Healendum Fixantae_ incantation, no less than five sources must _willingly_ transfer their magic across to the wounded creature, thus enabling the healing to be achieved. In rare cases where the wounded obtained their injuries whilst protecting another, than the protected other _must_ make up one of these five sources for the injury to completely heal…_

Hermione stopped reading. "No…" she whispered. _The protected other _must_ make up one of these five sources. Malfoy…_

Sirius saw Hermione's face fall as she confirmed what he had just told her, not understanding why she wouldn't just use a less involved spell. It was probably just a scratch on her anyway. But still, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that was for some reason settling in his stomach.

As he watched her face drain of all colour, he spoke up once more.

"Look, seriously, just let me have a look at your back, and I'm sure I can fix it up with this nifty little spell I learnt from Madam Pomfrey." He started. "It's really quite funny actually…she got so sick of me and James coming to her after quidditch practice that she just started teaching us how to heal ourselves so she wouldn't have to deal with us."

Sirius plastered on his infamous smirk, and was disappointed to say the least when he got no reaction out of Hermione.

"Hey, come on now, it can't be that bad." He tried again.

Hermione looked up into his chocolate coloured eyes before saying, "You don't understand… I've been looking all night, and this is the _only_ spell that will help me. But I cant use it now because there's no way I'm getting that git to help me."

Sirius was becoming more concerned by the minute. Hermione just wasn't making any sense. Maybe she got a concussion when she hit the ground? Yeah, that must be it.

"It's alright Hermione, I'll get you back to the common room and you can have a nice little nap, and you'll wake up feeling all better, I promise."

"SIRIUS! LISTEN TO ME!" Sirius jumped, he wasn't used to the loud noise in the near-silent classroom.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione started again, "Let me spell this out for you…I'm not bloody mad or delusional or concussed anything. I don't have a head injury of any kind, but I AM wounded, ok? And this is the ONLY spell that is advanced enough to heal me. But obviously I cant use this spell because we need five sodding people and one that I refuse to intentionally go anywhere near, so that leaves me in a predicament. You with me so far?" Hermione paused to look at Sirius, who seemed gobsmacked but still nodded his head in confirmation.

"Ok, then, because I can hardly stand, let alone concentrate because of the pain, I'm going to need you to cast…where is it…" Hermione flipped through the text in front of her again, coming to a stop at page 27 for the _Pain-Away_ charm instructions. "Here it is. I'm going to need you to cast this spell on me. Do you think you can do that?"

Sirius held Hermione's gaze for a second before lowering it to the book to read the incantation. Normally he wouldn't let anyone speak to him like she was this night, but he felt a bit guilty about causing her to fall down in the corridor, and despite what she claimed, he was sure she must have hit her head. She was definitely acting loony enough.

"Sure, I've had cast this heaps of times before; it's easy." Sirius replied smugly. "But it wont last that long. Maybe a day if you're lucky. The _Pain-Be-Gone_ potion is best for longer time periods, but this charm will at least help in the mean time." And he moved himself behind her, knowing that it was her back that was injured, before reaching out to grab the hem of her robes.

"Eeek! What do you think you are doing!" Hermione squealed, jumping away from his outstretched hands, before wincing from her sudden movement.

Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow, completely unconcerned about her behaviour, even if she had acted as though he was a walking disease.

"Settle down princess, no need to freak out." He stated casually. And noticing her scowl, he added hastily, "For this spell to work, it has to be in direct contact with the wound, so it can be absorbed straight into the injury."

Seeing her frightened expression, Sirius's features hardened before he continued.

"I'm not some kind of sick pervert, you know. I don't need girls to be injured so I can see them without their clothes. In case you haven't noticed, they just seem to line up behind me." And he smirked as if pleased with himself.

Hermione glared at him. The nerve of this guy. Thinking he's God's gift to women or something. The Malfoy-likeness in Sirius was returning, and Hermione suddenly felt a pang of loss for her friend that she thought had surfaced that night. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place. Malfoy. _What am I supposed to do? I certainly cant ask him to help heal me, he'd just laugh at me and enjoy seeing me in pain. Speaking of pain…. _

"Arrrrghhhhhh" Hermione cried out, as she felt another jolt across her back.

Sirius's arrogant expression disappeared immediately, replaced by concern once more. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, please. Just let me have a look. I promise I won't hurt you."

Hermione knew that if she couldn't be healed, she would have to have the Pain-Away enchantment cast upon her. She would just have to deal with the consequences of Sirius's realisation afterwards. But it was more the way that he begged her to let him help her that made her cave in to his request.

"Alright…" She whispered.

Sirius released a breath he had been holding, and again reached out his hand to the hem of her robe, slowly, as if waiting for her to change her mind. When she did not, he carefully raised the garment over her head, gasping at the sight in front of him.

The singlet covering Hermione's back, though now clean of dirt and grind care of earlier session in the bathroom, was again plastered to her back with blood.

Hermione had her eyes shut tightly, but still heard the gasp escape Sirius's lips when he took in the sight of her bloodstained clothes.

"Shit!" He swore aloud, "What the bloody hell happ—"

"Please, Sirius, no questions yet… please…" Hermione begged, knowing that it would be a difficult explanation when the time came, and needing the pain to be gone before that conversation began.

"Ok," He promised, while muttering about "Dead slytherins…wait till I get my hands on them…" all the while under his breath, allowing Hermione a small smile at the irony behind the fact that when it came down to it, it _was_ a Slytherin that caused her the injury, but he had merely caused her to put herself in the line of fire.

Any amusement that she may have felt was gone from her as Sirius slowly pried the soiled garment carefully from her back. Her knuckles white from gripping the desk, and her lip bleeding from chewing on it, she finally felt the singlet come away from her body, allowing her to feel a cool breeze of air drift past her injury.

Hermione could not tell the exact second when Sirius came to the dreaded realisation, but presumed it was sometime in between when the singlet came free from her body, or perhaps the prolonged silence after this. Even more probable was when Sirius put two and two together, almost seeming to talk to himself.

"Wait…you said… last night…accident …Oh Merlin…" And, ignoring her injury for the moment, he reached up to remove the scarf around her neck. Hermione did nothing to stop him, she knew the result was inevitable anyway, and she would probably only hurt more if she tried to fight him. At least she had cleared up most of the open wound in the bathroom; all that was now left was the bruising.

Sirius could not explain what he felt when he first saw the injury on Hermione's back. At first it just looked to him as though she had been mauled for some horrific reason, no doubt a stinking Slytherin had pulled a nasty dark spell on her. That is until he leant closer and realised without a doubt that the wound was as if made by a creature's claws, four long scratches right across her back, each deeply embedded into her skin. He thought about what Hermione had said earlier, something about how she obtained her wound because of an 'accident' recently, and felt the dread and uncertainty building inside him. _No, it's only coincidence,_ he assured himself uncertainly. But then he remembered the conversation he and the Marauders had had early that night, after quidditch practise…

* * *

"_There's something strange about that new girl." Remus said to his friends._

"_Who? Hermione? Nah mate, she's just stuck up in her own little world… seems a bit like Lily really…" James replied._

"_What makes you say something, Moony?" Peter asked, always inquisitive._

"_I don't know. You know how she said that she and that Malfoy kid arrived last night?" Remus started. "Well, don't you wonder about where she slept? I asked her in class today, and she just avoided the topic, kept turning the questions around to me instead. In the end I just gave up, before she found out too much about our whereabouts from last night."_

"_Hmm… I dunno," James wondered. "What d'you think Padfoot?"_

_Sirius had been silent until now, thinking about the mysterious girl who hadn't fallen for his charms when she first met him. He had been surprised to say the least, having gotten used to the idea that most young women he had ever known had fallen for him upon first seeing him._

"_I think she is definitely someone we need to keep an eye on. I agree with Moony, there's definitely something mysterious about her." Sirius confirmed. _

"_Well, we're not really going to figure it out here," Remus started, "but there is something else I want to talk to you all about before we have listening ears around us."_

_Seeing that his fellow Marauders were paying close attention, Remus continued._

"_Last night, that panther-like creature… it wasn't normal. That is, it wasn't a normal animal. It just doesn't make sense." Remus said._

"_Well, sorry, Moony mate, but you're not really making much sense either right now… how about a bit of elaboration?" James stated._

_Sirius, however, cut in before Remus could explain, "I think I know what you mean, Remus, there was something different about that cat… you keep talking first though."_

"_Well," Remus began again, "When I'm in my…form…I can sense what is around me. I can pick up the smells from miles away, and I can easily tell the difference between humans and animals. But then, I can also differentiate between, say, an anamigus such as yourselves, as opposed to other animals. You still have a human scent about you, even if it's not strong enough to make me drawn to…err…making you my meal, so to speak."_

_Remus looked guiltily at his friends before continuing. "Last night, I was hunting that boy, and if memory serves me correctly, it was the new transfer kid, the Malfoy relative."_

_James and Sirius looked down at their feet guiltily. They had felt terrible about not keeping a closer eye on their werewolf friend last night. Having presumed that all students would have wanted to get an early night of sleep for the first day of school following, they had been a bit more relaxed on their watch, allowing Remus to sneak away from them and almost attack the other student._

"_Anyway," Remus continued, knowing what happened wasn't really his friends fault, but more so his own, "I remember chasing him from the lake into the forest, and just as I was leaping through the air, ready to tackle him, this big black cat intercepts me and knocks me to the ground. It could have easily taken me out then and their, but I remember, even in my mad state, that it seemed more like it wanted to distract me so the boy could get somewhere safe. Only when he had climbed up the tree did it turn back to me."_

"_At this point, I had succumbed to my blind rage and madness and decided to fight the creature that helped protect my 'meal'. Thinking back now, it was rather stupid of me, as, had that been a real wild cat, it would have ripped me flesh from flesh."_

"_What do you mean, a 'real wild cat'? Wasn't it a real wild cat? It certainly didn't look like a duck to me…" James asked, confused._

"_No, James," Remus replied, his patience waning, "I can guarantee you that that creature was no wild anything. Last night, what I was fighting did not attack me back, but merely defended itself, never harming me in any way. And, last night, that creature smelt just as you did."_

"_What are you saying?" Peter asked._

"_I'm saying," stated Remus, "Last night, I was fighting another anamigus."

* * *

_

The realisation hitting him hard, he reached forward with shaking hands and removed the scarf secured around Hermione's neck. _Please no…please please please no…_ Sirius begged no one in particular. Nerves on end, Sirius pulled the scarf away to glance at Hermione's neck, and drew in a shaky breath when he saw that what should have been creamy flesh, was instead dark blue and purple bruising, along with unmistakable scarring in the jagged shape of teeth.

Sirius drew in a shaky breath, opening his mouth to say something, apologise, anything, but then he realised that she couldn't possibly know it was him last night, and that was how it had to remain. He turned back to her open wound and prepared himself for the incantation to ease her pain, all the while thinking. _Well, that answers our question. Hermione is an anamigus, just like us. I wonder how she did it? But…_why_ was she protecting a Slytherin? Albeit one she seems to despise? Hmm…_ Sirius paused his thoughts to wave his wand and mutter the spell and instantly saw its effects as Hermione's shoulders relaxed. He raised himself off the desk behind her, and walked around to see her face, drawing up a chair directly in front of her, before seating himself, waiting for her to speak.

"Thankyou…" She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

Sirius waited patiently for an explanation, but it became apparent when she said no more that he would have to prod her for the answers he so desperately needed.

"Your back is going to need healing. Taking the pain away won't cure the wound…and I agree that you will have to use the _Healendum Fixantae_ – I also know no other spell strong enough to fix you."

Hermione nodded, eyes still averted, but said nothing.

"I'm sure that James, Remus, Peter, and Lily will all be willing to help. With me added, that will be the five. We're all capable of it, well… Peter might need a hand, but the rest of us could easily manage. Or…" Sirius knew he had to choose his words carefully. "…Or did you get the wound protecting someone? 'Cause then we'll just get them to help out too."

Hearing this, Hermione raised her eyes to his, the pain that was in them before had now left, leaving them now looking haunted and exhausted.

"No." She said. "He must not find out about this."

Sirius feigned confusion, "Who, Hermione? Who were you protecting?"

Hermione said nothing, instead held his gaze as she delicately reached out to grab his left arm, raising the sleeves of his robe to uncover his own wound. Sirius's eyes widened at the importance of her gesture. _She can't know, can she?_

"Must have been a very nasty cat to do this to you," she said quietly, holding his hand, running a soft finger along the outline of his injury. Seeing his eyes widen at her implication, Hermione turned her gaze to his arm, retrieving her wand, and muttering the healing charm, "_Laherras_." Instantly his injury sealed itself closed.

Sirius jerked his hand out of her grasp, mouth agape, and he turned to look at his now clean skin, unable to think of anything to say.

Hermione felt awkward. She knew that she would not be able to give Sirius the explanation that he would not doubt want. Instead, taking advantage of his dumbstruck appearance, she retrieved her robe and snuggled it carefully over herself again, not bothering to replace the singlet underneath it. Now that the pain had subsided, she was able to think clearer and felt rather embarrassed about sitting in front of a handsome young man wearing only jeans and her bra. Hermione could only hope that Sirius was too preoccupied with his disbelief to notice her blushing.

Seeing as he was still trying to cope with the situation, Hermione jumped off the desk and hurried towards the door before he could stop her. She turned around just as she was leaving, and saw his eyes boring deep into her.

"Please, Sirius, don't tell Malfoy. I'll be fine, I'll heal in time." Hermione knew this was a lie, but hoped that Sirius wouldn't know this fact. She would just have to look for an alternative method. Or wait for one to be created.

Sirius watched as Hermione turned once more to leave the room, and was so shocked that he almost didn't catch her last words.

"Tell Remus that I don't blame him."

Sirius doubted he could have been more shocked if his mother had decided to adopt a muggle child and take up ballet. He winced. Mrs Black in a pink leotard was not a flattering image.

Sirius was unsure how long he sat waiting in the silence of the darkened classroom, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally after his shock and disbelief had subsided some what, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small hand mirror.

Pressing his face close the glass, Sirius spoke, "Prongs?"

Waiting only a moment or so, James's sleepy face appeared in the mirror, before speaking, "Padfoot, mate, where've you been? Do you plan on sleeping at all tonight?"

"James, listen. I have something I need to talk to you guy's about. I know it's late, but it's really important."

James's face immediately lost all signs of drowsiness. "What's happened? Where are you? Are you alright?"

Ahh James. Ever since the almost-disastrous incident with Snivellus learning about Moony's 'sick grandmother' first hand last year, James had always worried that the slimy Slytherin would one day get his revenge on his best friend. James had grown up a lot since that eventful day. _If only Lily would realise the difference_, Sirius thought for his friends' sake.

"Yeah, James, _I'm_ fine. But we have a…problem…" Sirius stated. "Can you wake the other guy's and come meet me in the Transfig classroom?"

Sirius saw James furrow his brow in confusion. "Why cant we just talk in the common room, or our dorm?"

"This isn't something we can have overheard. _Moony_—," he said, deliberately accenting his friends nickname, "—would definitely agree with me."

"Oh." James realised. "We'll be there soon." And his face disappeared.

Sirius took a deep calming breath, wondering exactly what he was supposed to tell his friends. Would they blame him for their secret being out? After all, it was his wounded arm that must have made Hermione realised he was the dog that fought her off his friend. But, how then would she know that Remus was a werewolf? It just didn't make sense. Sirius didn't understand, and resigned himself to wait for his friends who might have more ideas.

* * *

After leaving Sirius in the classroom, Hermione quickly rushed down the corridor, never feeling such need to sleep as she did now. She couldn't remember the last time when she had slept properly, the previous night's collapse not counting.

Reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione cursed under her breath as she realised, once more that she did not know the password. Overwhelmed by despair and fatigue, Hermione sank to the floor, not even caring if she was caught by the caretaker. At least he might know the password, even if he did put her in detention. And he couldn't possibly be as bad as Filch, she reasoned.

Head resting on her knees, Hermione was almost so tired that she could fall asleep on the cold stone floor, when she heard the portrait swing open and snapped her head up to see…well…_nothing_ leaving the common room. Hermione knew better though. All those years sneaking around the castle and grounds under Harry's, no _James's_ invisibility cloak allowed Hermione to know exactly who had just left. And hearing no feet scuttling along, Hermione presumed they had paused so she wouldn't notice the movement and think it strange.

Hermione almost snorted in amusement. _What could be stranger than the portrait opening itself seemingly without reason? _She thought. _Though I'm surprised they didn't look at the map first._

Hermione feigned surprise and got to her feet, moving towards the portrait hole before it could re-seal itself. She wasn't going to wait all night in the corridor if she didn't have too. But, hearing a slight shuffle of a cloak, she turned to face the direction before disappearing, staring straight where she knew the other marauders must have been.

"Thanks," she said, and disappeared through the entry way to the common room, going straight up to where she presumed her dorm was, before toppling fully clothed onto the only unoccupied bed. There, sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

"Did she just…"

"Shut-_UP_ Wormtail!" James hissed.

The three marauders stared, shocked at each other, none wanting to believe that Hermione had known they were there, let alone what direction to look at to talk to. Why was she sitting outside the portrait hole anyway?

Remus shrugged his shoulders and motioned to them to keep going down the hallway, apprehension filling his mind. What could Sirius need to talk to them so urgently about?

Finally reaching the transfiguration classroom, they opened the door and entered, removing the cloak so that Sirius could see them.

Sirius himself was a sight to see. The other marauders had never seen him look so pale.

"Guy's before you say anything, I need you to know that I didn't tell her anything. In fact, I have no idea how she knows. It just doesn't make sense." Sirius blabbed nervously.

Sirius was never nervous.

"Ease up, Padfoot. It can't be that bad. Just spill already." James told his friend.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I found our wild-cat."

* * *

**A/N:** What a chapter, hey? We finally got to see some more of Hermione and Sirius together, and aren't they just the lovely couple. grins. I'm really confused though – cos I want to develop Draco's character more, and I'm afraid that after I do that, I will want him to be with Hermione, cos I'm a huge D/H fan. STRESS! Feel free to review and let me know what you think – S/H or D/H ? I wont be posting the next chapter till I hit a certain amount of review's, so keep them coming!

**Next Chapter**: More of our favourite Mini-Death-Eaters, a confused Draco, and some concerned Marauders.

xoxo


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**GUESS WHAT!** I'm so excited – after all the help from my lovely reviewers I have finally decided where this is going to go and who Hermione will be paired with. You want to know? Well, you're going to have to wait and see aren't you!

Again, a huge, HUGE thankyou to all you readers out there, and even if you can spare 10 seconds to review and say either "it's great" or "it sucks" then I'd appreciate it anyway! Positive criticism is always good, and, well, modesty aside, the compliments to the story are wonderful and making me feel as egotistical as James, Draco and Sirius. I'm loving it!

Ok, well, next Chapter will be posted within a couple of days… Until then, ciao.

Ps. Don't forget to **REVIEW** :-)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: If I claimed to own them, would you even believe me? I hope not, 'cause you'd have to be mad…

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Draco awoke the next morning much earlier than he would have preferred. Not usually a morning person, he was surprised when he could not get back to sleep, and was even more shocked because of _why_.

_Bloody Granger, get out of my head!_ It was true, her behaviour over the last 48 hours was getting to him, and he wasn't sure why. Add to this his near-death experience, and anyone would be able to see why Draco wasn't sleeping.

Draco prided himself on his ability to care of no one but himself. He had been brought up that way. Survival of the fittest. If you harboured feelings towards another being, it would only serve as a weakness to be used against you. This was his father's teaching, and consequently reason for his lack of sleep. Why on earth was he concerned for the mudblood? His earlier answer being that she was his only way back to their own time seemed to not hold true, as he found that his concern was more than just for himself. He actually felt something each time he saw her wince the previous day. Was it… compassion? It couldn't be.

Draco was drawn from his thoughts when he heard stirring in the bed beside him. He pushed himself into a sitting position before glancing over to the bed of his future father to see a sleep-tousled Lucius yawning widely while drowsily rubbing his eyes of all sleep.

"G'morning," Lucius mumbled, seeing Draco was already awake. Clearly he wasn't a morning person either.

Draco nodded his head in response and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to freshen up for another day of classes, all thoughts of Granger forgotten.

* * *

"Hermione…Hermione, wake up!" 

Hermione felt someone shaking her and was mumbling protest as she felt a slight jabbing pain in her back.

"Hermione! You'll be late for class!"

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the piercing green eyes of Lily Evans. Hermione groaned and rolled over, shoving her head into her pillow. Whoever invented morning should die a horrible, painful death.

"Go 'way," she mumbled. Oh how dearly she wanted to go back to sleep. In sleep she felt no pain, and upon wakening she could already feel the tight, lightly throbbing injury on her back. _I thought Sirius said that charm would last a day?_ Hermione groaned again as Lily shook her once more. _I'll just have to make the Pain-Be-Gone potion before class today then. I cant have another day like yesterday…_

"Ok, ok… I'm up!" Hermione sat up carefully and was graced with a smile from the head girl.

"I cant imagine why you're so tired, Hermione." Lily started, winking. "Unless it has something to do with why you got in so late last night?"

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, exasperated. She did not feel up to explaining her late night rendezvous with her new friend just yet.

"Actually, I was stuck outside the portrait hole for some time. I still don't know the password, so I couldn't get in. I had to wait for someone to come by." Well, that was somewhat true, Hermione reasoned.

"Oh." Lily actually looked disappointed. Hermione had to hide her smile. Who would have thought that Lily Evans, Head Girl to boot actually seemed to want some gossip? It was ludicrous. "I'm so sorry Hermione! I didn't even realise! The password's 'prankster'." Lily rolled her eyes. "Three guesses who set it?"

Hermione smiled despite herself. She did not need the guesses to know the marauders were responsible.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you, but you really will be late if you don't get a hurry along." Lily said. "I'm heading down to breakfast, and, no offence, but you look like you've been in a battle, so I suggest freshening up before you come down."

Lily smile reassuringly to Hermione before exiting the dorm, leaving Hermione to gather herself together.

* * *

Sirius awoke abruptly when a pillow came smashing down on his head. 

"Oi!" He moaned, seeing stars.

"Sorry Padfoot, but you're such a heavy sleeper, none of us could wake you any other way!"

Sirius shot his best friend a glare. James put on his best 'I'm-so-innocent' face and waited until Sirius turned the other way before snickering behind his hand. Remus and Peter turned away to hide their own grins.

"Well, can you blame me for sleeping in a bit? We did sort of have a late one last night!" Sirius retorted.

The comment sobered everyone immediately. Sirius sighed.

"Look guy's," he started. "Like we decided last night, we'll just take it as it comes. We don't know how she knows what she does, but she hasn't used it to her advantage just yet, and who knows, she mightn't. Right? I mean, now we also know she's an anamigus too – so the chances of her turning us in are slim to none, unless she wants to get caught herself. Self-preservation's likely going to help us out."

"Padfoot's right." James supported. "I say we just go with the flow. We don't want to lose control of the situation, but we're best to leave the ball in her court for the time being. If it's a game she wants, then it's a game she'll get. After all, no one ever out does the marauders!" All four boys smirked. "Only when we know what we're up against will we start making plans."

Seeing the others nod in agreement, Sirius finished, "Alright, let's go get some grub!"

The four friends, spirits lifted immensely from their pep-talk, headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, worries forgotten for the time being.

* * *

After a refreshing, if somewhat painful shower, Hermione decided to skip breakfast and head instead the potions storeroom in the dungeons to gather the necessary ingredients for her pain relieving potion. 

Narrowly escaping being caught from an unrecognised professor, Hermione managed to get what she needed rather quickly, and made her way back to her dorm to prepare the potion. The potion itself was rather simple; Hermione had made it many times in the past to aid her and her friends after encounters with the Dark Lord and such. The only set back was that, as simple as the method was, it took twenty four hours to brew before it could be administered to the full effect.

Hermione sighed and stirred her potion, reminding herself that it was only another day. Surely she could manage that. The charm was still aiding her somewhat, even if it wasn't as strong as when first administered. Maybe Sirius wouldn't mind using it again on her? No, she would not ask him for help. In fact, Hermione planned on staying as far away from the marauders as possible. Now that the pain wasn't influencing her decisions or distracting her concentration, Hermione could not believe what she had given away the previous night. Not only would all the marauders now know that she was an anamigus, unregistered at that, but they would also know that it was she in the forest that night saving Malfoy's neck. Even worse was that she had indicated that she also knew it was them that were there also. How on earth was she supposed to explain that? This was not good. And to add insult to injury, she had also acknowledged them _whilst_ they were under James's cloak outside the portrait hole.

Hermione shook her nervous hands. How could she have been so stupid? The only explanation she could find was that her mind had been so clouded by the pain that she hadn't been thinking. Unfortunately, her momentary signing away of her brains would no doubt see to it that she would soon be asked some unanswerable questions.

Hermione sighed. She did not want to miss classes that day. She was still Hermione Granger and her grades meant just as much here as they did in her own era. If only she could just disappear.

_Hold on a minute…_

Hermione cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. She took out her wand "Dissilvo."

Once again she felt the sense of freedom that the invisibility charm gave her. She would easily be able to go through the day without anyone noticing her, least of all the marauders. She wouldn't even have to hide the pained expression she would no doubt have later as the charm wore off. And she wouldn't have to stay invisible forever, she reasoned. Just until she could administer herself the potion and keep her guard in check. _What's one day?_ Hermione thought. _No one will suspect anything._

Satisfied with her plan, Hermione covered her cauldron and placed it beside her bed, and set off towards her first class, Charms.

* * *

The first half of the day went by surprisingly uneventful for Hermione. Her back throbbed on occasion but it was no where near as painful as it would be had she not been under the effects of the charm still. 

After the first two classes, both of which had double periods, Hermione found her stomach grumbling and was pleased when lunch finally arrived. Having been sitting at the back of each class, on the floor no less, it felt good to stand and stretch her legs, so she opted for the longer path to the Great Hall.

As she was coming around a corner, movement caused her to pause and, forgetting that she was invisible, she shrunk back into the shadows to watch.

"Lucius, I still don't understand." Bellatrix was saying, quietly yet determined. "What is questionable about this? Joining him will bring you greatness. Ultimate power, unrivalled glory. His teachings will no doubt make you a stronger wizard than you could even imagine. What more could you want?"

Lucius sighed, apparently tired of Beallatrix berating him. "Draco, you are a Malfoy. Perhaps you can help me out here. Have you read the family code?"

Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco was also present, and, watched, amazed at what was playing out before her.

"Of course I have Lucius." Came his reply.

"Then, cousin, perhaps you can enlighten dear Bella about my indecision on the matter." Lucius stated.

Draco appeared to be thinking, but Hermione knew him better. He seemed to be waging a battle within himself. Presumably the shock that his father did not immediately bow to the Dark Lord's bidding was grating him further than Hermione imagined.

"Rule number one in the Malfoy Family Code of Conduct states that above all else, a Malfoy is his own master." Draco replied by heart.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "You see Bella, I am torn. This… _opportunity_, as you so delicately describe, may well make me as powerful as you mention. But I would be gaining this so-called power whilst dishonouring my heritage. Malfoy's do not bow down to power, they embrace it, they command it. Even the name Malfoy holds power in itself. Why should I give up such advantageous power already bestowed upon me as my birthright, just to become some _snake's_ pawn in an ultimate attempt for a world-dominating chessboard?"

Throughout his speech, Lucius's gaze never left Bellatrix's face. His eyes were hard and unreadable, demanding authority and unquestionable acceptance of his every word. But it was not Lucius who held Hermione's attention. Draco's usually unreadable expression had crumbled during his father's speech. Hermione was shocked by the amount of emotion that swept his aristocratically handsome features. At first, his face showed a lingering confusion, to then be replaced by overwhelming pride, which was swiftly evaporated upon Lucius's next words.

"However, I still have yet to make my decision, and I shall let you know my answer within the week, as previously agreed. This is no easy choice to make, and I will not tolerate you badgering me about it again. Understood?" Lucius's eyes held no question of his tolerance. He was clearly annoyed.

Bellatrix cowered slightly under the threatening glare that Lucius directed to her, before nodding and walking off, leaving father and son alone.

Hermione saw Draco's pride shatter before turning into abundant fury and … grief? No, that can't be. Why would he grieve about his father contemplating becoming a death eater? _Maybe he's scared that Lucius will say no this time around_…Hermione wondered. _Then he wont be able to hold the title of Death Eater Spawn anymore._. Draco's features were once again unreadable, so Hermione could not verify if she had misinterpreted his grieving emotion.

Lucius sighed, dragging Hermione out of her reverie. When he leant against the wall, she had never seen him look so defeated.

"Draco…" Lucius started, seeming to choose his words carefully. "How do you know when it is time for you to choose your own path, and not just follow in the path chosen for you?"

Draco was shocked hearing that his future father fighting in the same battle that he himself was in, _because_ of his father. Anger swept through his body as he realised that Lucius had put him through the turmoil that he himself went through in his youth. Why didn't he just allow Draco to make his own decisions, and not have to fight in an inner war which Lucius must have known would occur?

"I don't know, Lucius. Perhaps it is always this time. Any time that you have to make a decision. It is merely the choice that you make that determines whether you become a leader, or a follower." Draco replied.

Pushing himself from the wall, Lucius nodded in understanding, and Hermione watched at the two headed to the Great Hall in contemplative silence.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. The full implications of the little meeting finally hitting her, Hermione realised that Draco must also have been asked to join the mini-death-eaters, as she had dubbed them. Otherwise Bellatrix would not have mentioned anything in front of him. No doubt Lucius would have used his influence to get his 'cousin' involved.

Malfoy. Hermione hadn't given either of the spoiled brats much attention since she had arrived. Draco sneered at her whenever within sight of each other, and she would only glare haughtily back at him. Thankfully they didn't have that many classes together, and as she was invisible for one of the two days she had already been there, she hadn't really had much to do with him. Though she was surprised that the Slytherins had trusted him so easily. No doubt Lucius's influence again.

Lucius… he was a completely different story, and, somewhat unchartered territory. Frankly, Hermione didn't think that Lucius even knew she existed. And for that she was truly grateful. She did not need the attentions of the elder Malfoy on her just yet. Knowing that her parents' would-be murderer was in the same building as her was enough to keep her nerves on end in the meantime. But, for some reason Hermione found this Lucius different to the man who had ransacked her house over the summer and caused her so much grief. And though she was sure he was far from innocent, Hermione, try as she might, was unable to hold her contempt for the future Malfoy against this boy. Not only had he not leaped into the arms of the Dark Lord when first asked, but he had also stated a strong argument in favour for _not_ supporting Voldemort.

And what about Draco? Why had he seemed so proud of Lucius and his testaments towards his bloodline? Hermione sighed, lost in thought. Perhaps there was hope for him yet. For both of them.

* * *

"James, all I'm saying is that I'm concerned." Sirius was saying, exasperated. "She wasn't in Charms this morning, and Remus said she didn't turn up for Arithmancy either. She wasn't at breakfast, and she's clearly not here for lunch—" 

"—And I asked Lily and she said that she hasn't seen her since she woke her up this morning." Remus continued. "Lily even went up to check and see if she stayed in bed, but apparently Hermione isn't in the dorm either. No one has seen her all day."

The marauders were sitting at their usual end of the table, eating their lunch, contemplating the whereabouts of Hermione. What they didn't know, however, that she could hear every word they were saying. When she had walked in late to lunch, the only seat available was the one directly across from Sirius. Thankful that they couldn't see her, Hermione had tried to not listen to their conversations, believing eavesdropping to be a rude invasion of privacy, but she could not help her attention to be sparked when they started talking about her. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione listened intently.

"It just doesn't make sense. She can't just have disappeared." James said. Hermione smirked.

Remus thought carefully, before asking, "You said she was badly wounded, right? What if she's just collapsed somewhere? Have we looked around the castle?"

"Wormtail's been scattering around all morning. He skived off his Divination class and said that he checked the hospital wing, the astronomy tower and most of the corridors." Sirius exclaimed. "But the castle's huge Prongs, there's no telling where she might have gotten too."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt when she took in the marauders worried faces. She had thought that if anything they would be mad at her, and worried that their secret was out. Their concern about her well-being was the last thing she would have believed possible.

"Ok, if she doesn't turn up this afternoon, then we'll do more of a complete search tonight." James said. "Until then, let's not panic or anything. She's a big girl, and we shouldn't doubt that she can take care of herself. I mean, we don't even know anything about her, do we? For all we know she's a lean-mean-magical-machine who's out terrorising the creatures in the Forbidden Forest just for kicks. She'll be right!"

Remus and Peter nodded their agreement, smiles on their faces, and began a conversation of their own. Sirius, however, still looked sullen, and James, noting his best friends concern, tried again.

"We'll find her mate, don't worry." James said, surprising even himself with the comfort his tone expressed.

"I know, thanks James. It's just… well, you weren't there last night. She's really cut up. I didn't want to say it in front of Moony, you know how guilty he feels… but she's hurt bad." Sirius sighed. "And you of all people know that I've seen my fair share of gruesome injuries…What if Moony's right—what if she has collapsed somewhere?"

"I know you're worried mate, I am too. It's funny – we don't know anything at all about this girl, yet I cant help but to feel worried about her. Not to mention feeling bad 'cause it really is partly our fault that she's hurt in the first place." James turned his eyes downcast, clearly angry with himself. "But what's done is done, and we cant take it back now, no matter how much we wish we could. Tell me again about this spell? The one that we need to heal her?"

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard this, but she thankfully stopped herself before the gasp escaped her lips. She told Sirius to forget the healing spell. It wouldn't work without Malfoy anyway, and there was no way that she would ask him for help. Even if it meant living the rest of her life wounded.

"Right," Sirius started, concern gone as he became all professional. Or, as professional as Sirius could get, which really wasn't saying much. "She told me when she left last night not to worry about it and that she'd heal in time. I know, and you know that this isn't true, Moony being what he is and all. I have no doubts that she knew this too. Like I told you – she's hurt pretty bad, and the only spell that will be able to help her is this _Healendum Fixantae_ spell. Basically it needs five people, though not because it's overly difficult. I mean, it is complex, but we've all accomplished greater spells in the past. No, the reason it needs the five people is so that their power and their energy can be transferred to the wounded person for just the short amount of time necessary to speed up the healing process." Sirius explained.

"Right, well that seems doable. And we have us four, and add Lily 'cause no matter how much she hates us all, she's sure to want to help Hermione." James said, a slight smile on his face at the thought of working together with the Head Girl.

"Well, that's what I thought at first too. But it's more complicated than that." Sirius paused to run his hand through his hair. Hermione noticed that he seemed to do that a lot when tense. "The instructions said that if the wounded incurred their injury whilst protecting another, then the protected person must be one of the five to heal the wounded."

James sighed and closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.

"Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N:** Another day, another chapter. I'm so stoked by the reviews that I've gotten so far, and I'm so pleased that you're all enjoying it. I'm glad some of you are commenting on the originality of this, and have no fear, it gets even better! 

**Some things to contemplate:**

Why is Lucius _really_ resisting the mini-death-eaters?

Why is Hermione shutting herself out from help?

What's going on with Draco and the Slytherins behind the scenes?

What's going on with the marauders behind the scenes?

When will we see the first of the marauders pranks?

When will I finally get past the first week of school?

Exactly how evil is Bella?

Why do the marauders care so much about Hermione?

Who's relationship will begin to blossom in the next chapter?

**And finally**,

What's happening with Snape?

Mwa-ha-ha… I am evil aren't I? All the above and much, **much** more will spill forth in coming chapters. Believe me, this will be a long fic…** But, it will be a great and exciting long fic** **filled to the brim with adventure, humour, love, lust, and…something deeper and more meaningful than everything else combined.** Oooh… that should be part of my summary! I'm giving myself goosebumps! I only wish that I was reading this fic and not writing it – Cos then I'd be even more excited than I already am (and that's saying something!)

Anyway, until next time, my friends!

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Someday's I wish I were J.K.Rowling... then I'd be able to have Sirius and Draco all to myself... unfortunately, I'm not... Therefore everything I write about belongs to her.

**Authors Note:** Sorry this is such a short chaptereveryone - I've written a whole heap more, but forgot to save it to my USB and I'm not on my own computer at the moment, so the rest is back at home. I'll update it again soon, and promise that the next chapter will be huge (or even two at once!). Thanks again for all the reviews - I just wanted to update this lot so that you knew I havent forgotten about you! Enjoy! (And remember - please keep reviewing!) xoxo.

* * *

Chapter 10.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and towards the end of the day, Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her attention focused, as the pain had begun to build within her as the Sirius's charm diminished. After eavesdropping on the marauders at lunch, Hermione was determined more than ever to not give them a reason to think they needed to heal her. She did not need their concern, nor their guilt. What happened to her was her own fault. No one else's, not even Malfoy's. He had not asked her to jump in and rescue him, in fact, she knew that he would have rather died than ask for her help.

Heading towards the Fat Lady, Hermione was thankful that she now knew the password, and entered the common room ready to do her nights homework and check on her potion. She knew it wouldn't be ready until the next morning, but she still wanted to check the progress no less. As she walked past the fire, she saw the marauders all sitting clumped together. Hermione presumed they were planning their next prank, or no doubt some other means to cause havoc. She rolled her eyes and walked by, but paused when Sirius looked up from the parchment he was hunched over and stared straight in her direction. Hermione stopped walking, heart thumping as she realised the significance of the old parchment. _How can I have been so stupid?_ Hermione thought desperately as she looked at the infamous Marauders Map. Even from her position across the room, Hermione could still see the dot with the name 'Hermione Granger' standing exactly where she was.

Hermione felt trapped as she saw Sirius's eyes bore into hers. Even though he couldn't see her, he obviously knew she was there. Before she could even blink he had jumped out of his seat and rushed forward to her, but she was too quick for him and dashed out of the way, heading straight for her dormitory. Hermione knew she couldn't avoid them forever, but she just wasn't prepared for confrontation just yet, and they boys wouldn't be able to get up the stairs at least. She would be safe in her room.

* * *

"At least we know she's safe Padfoot." James consoled his friend as he sat back on the couch. "And now we know how she's evaded us all day – she must have an invisibility cloak as well." 

Sirius didn't answer, instead looked at the map which now showed Hermione to be in her dorm room alone. He couldn't believe that it took him and the other's all day before thinking to have a look at the map.

Sirius couldn't fathom exactly why he was so concerned for the new girl. At first he had presumed that his interest in her stemmed from mere curiosity. It wasn't often that a girl was able to resist his charms. In fact, it had never happened before. There was something more to Hermione. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Not to mention her strange knowledge about him and his friends. How on earth did she figure out it was him and the other marauders out in the forest that night, and how had she known that Moony was a werewolf. It just wasn't possible. Now that he thought about it, from the very first moment he met her at breakfast that first day, she seemed to have known. She even had the nerve to enquire about his injured arm, when she already knew the answer. There was also the fact that she had not attacked him and Remus that night in the forest, when there was no doubt that she could have easily ripped them limb from limb. She had only defended herself, seemingly knowing that she shouldn't hurt them. It just didn't make sense. How could she know about them before she even met them?

Rubbing his temples, Sirius stood. "I'm going for a walk guys. If she comes down, Prongs, you know how to get me…" And tapping his pocket for good measure, Sirius headed towards the portrait hole after receiving a nod from James.

Remus, Peter and James watched their friend walk away, then turned back to each other.

"Whew, he's got it bad doesn't he?" Peter asked.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean, Sirius doesn't usually, well, _care_ for anyone other than himself, or us, you know? He's never had feelings for other girls at all. Well, other than the usual detached lust that gets him the girls and gives him the title of Hogwarts Sex-God." Remus added, smirking.

"Might I remind you that I also have that title?" James contributed smugly.

"Sorry, Prongs. You used to share the title, but ever since a certain red-headed beauty caught your attention you've vanquished the fame. Come on, admit it, ever since Lily Evans said no to you, she stole your heart. You haven't so much as glanced at another girl since." Remus chuckled at the love-sick expression his friend's face adopted at the mention of the Head Girl.

"I can't help it if she's so perfect, Moony." Gushed James, while Peter pretended to dry retch into his cushion. "I mean, look at her. How can I not love that?"

James sighed and stared at Lily as she sat chatting to her friend. Remus rolled his eyes, thinking of a way to get the conversation back on track.

"Potter! Stop looking at me like that!"

_Excellent, good old Lily helps again_, Remus thought.

James cleared his throat and yelled across the common room, "Sorry for staring, Evans, but you're beauty is just so distracting!"

Lily blushed despite herself. She loathed James with all of her being, but that did not stop him from courting her at every opportunity, and, she was beginning to find her wall crumbling away piece by piece, especially when he made such unabashed comments like this.

James noticed her blushing and saw it as reason to continue. "How about it, Lils? Will you go out with me yet? You know you want to!"

Lily rolled her eyes. As charming as James could be, his audacity was anything but modest. He always managed to find a way to show his big head again, allowing Lily's wall to re-build itself.

"Never, James. Not even if we were the last two people on earth." Lily smirked at him before dropping her head to her homework once more.

James turned back to Remus, who was surprised to see a smile lighting his friends features. Remus thought he would have to be comforting him again, like he often did after Lily's rejection.

"Prongs, are you alright? You're smiling…" Peter seemed to think the same thing.

Remus placed a reassuring hand on James shoulder, wondering if he had finally given up. James looked up, smile still lighting his face.

"She called me James. My first name. The first step to a long and fruitful relationship."

James sighed contentedly and lay back into the couch, Remus and Peter having to stifle their approaching laughter at the look of utmost bliss on their friends face. _Well, I have to give him credit for his persistence,_ Remus thought. _Maybe he will get somewhere after all.

* * *

**A/N: More coming real soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. If I did, I don't think I'd ever leave them long enough to write about them.

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day, and seeing as though it was almost over, he scarcely believed it possible for anything to improve. In fact, he was almost positive that it was about to get a whole lot worse.

He was seated in the Slytherin common room, waiting for what, he was unsure. All he knew was that Bellatrix had asked him to meet her there after the other students had gone to bed. It was just after eleven o'clock, and the last of the stragglers had just headed to their dorms. Draco was immediately on guard; he did not want to be caught unaware by Voldemort's lethal apprentice.

He felt a presence behind him and knew she had arrived. Either that, or she had never left, but Draco had not seen her at all in the common room earlier that night, so he presumed that his first assumption was correct.

"What did you want to see me for?" He asked without turning.

"Hmm, very impressive Draco. Do tell, how did you know I was here?" Bellatrix replied. "There are few who can detect my presence unless I wish it so. In this case I had not, as yet, meant to disrupt you from your thoughts. You looked so…comfortable." She smirked.

Draco said nothing, waiting for her to answer his question. When she did not, he scowled and said, "I hope you did not ask me here to play games, Black. I have better things to do with my time."

Draco stood and made to leave, when Bellatrix was suddenly upon him, blocking his way.

"Wait." She said. "I can see you are in a foul mood, so I will keep this short. Sit down and I'll answer your question."

Draco eyed her warily but did as she said. Bellatrix sat opposite him and he couldn't help but to notice that she seemed somewhat distracted. Her hands were shaking and she kept looking around the room as if expecting someone to pop out of the shadows. Draco furrowed his brow in question, but he would not ask her anything for now.

"Ok, here's the thing." She started, her previous formality aside as her charcoal-coloured eyes locked onto his. "I need you to help me convince Lucius to join the Dark Lord."

Outwardly Draco showed no reaction. Inwardly, however, he was shocked. She wanted him to help make his father turn in to Voldemort's right hand man? What a joke.

"I know you have only been here a short time, but for some incomprehensible reason Lucius seems to hold you in high regard. It must be because you're family, as I see no other reason." Bellatrix sneered at him. "However, the Dark Lord sees potential in Lucius and therefore I need him to come with me and follow in my Lord's way. Surely anyone can see what an opportunity this is! To actually be requested from the Dark Lord! What an honour."

Draco seethed inwardly as he watched Bellatrix's usually bitter expression turn to that of wonder and awe.

"And then my Lord would also be assured of Severus, who undoubtedly will become an exquisite potions master after some further training. His ability for the precise form of magic rivals any other that has passed previous through the halls of Hogwarts." Bellatrix continued. "My sister would assuredly follow Lucius to any end, and for all Narcissa may seem to be, she does have an actual brain inside that blonde head of hers. And, though it pains me to say it, she has been blessed with a cunning and deceptive wit, which can snare even the most sceptical beings. Both of Lucius's loyal followers would be an asset to the Dark Lord's army."

Bellatrix halted her speech, waiting for Draco to speak. When he did not, her patience waned. "Well?" She spat at him.

"What's in it for me?"

Bellatrix started at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Draco said. "I want to know what I would get out of this?"

Draco kept his expression light as Bellatrix turned to glare at him. Had he not grown up the way he had, he surely would have quailed under her look, but as it was, he had been privy to a much older and much more sinister Bellatrix Black-turned-Lestrange back in his time. And her glare had only gotten worse since her time in Azkaban. Needless to say, he was definitely not intimidated by this young version of his future Aunt.

"Well?" He asked again, mimicking her previous exclamation, waiting for her to stop glaring and start talking.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "How about I let you keep your life?"

She was surprised however, when Draco chuckled, albeit with not a trace of genuine amusement. "So, now you're threatening me? If I had known this was how my day was to end I would have just quit while I was ahead and gone to bed."

Draco stood again and started towards the stairs. Bellatrix watched him move and her eyes widened. "How dare you walk away from me! I demand an answer! Will you do what I ask of you? Will you—"

But she was cut off when Draco turned around suddenly, his eyes cold.

"You _demand_ do you? And tell me, what right do you have to demand _anything_ from me? Isn't that your _Lord's_ power? To demand for what he wants without a care as to who or what he might damage in the process? Has dear Voldemort _demanded_ that you provide him Lucius? To make Lucius follow him and become his pathetic _servant_? Mind you, I guess you could show Lucius how to play the part. You're pathetic." Draco knew he had gone too far, but no one told him what to do anymore. Gone where his days of following orders.

Before he could blink Bellatrix had her wand out and pointed at him. But he was not the son of a distinguished Death Eater for nothing – he too had his wand out in a flash.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Bellatrix shrieked. It was as closer to losing control than Draco had ever seen her. "You do not know how powerful I am! I could inflict more harm upon you than you could ever imagine, not even in your worse nightmares!"

Draco imitated a yawn. "Fire away then! But I'll give you the heads up – if you use the cruciatus curse on me, I may lapse into uncontrollable laughter... For some reason that curse doesn't work to the right effect on me. Well, it does work, but feels more like an over-done cheering charm gone wrong. But hey, I'm not complaining!"

He smirked when he saw the briefest look of shock grace her stern features.

"How about you then?" He asked. "What does good old crucio do to you _Bella_? If you don't know, I'd be happy to let you find out?"

Bellatrix's face paled and she winced, and Draco knew he had hit a nerve.

"Or if I didn't know better I'd say your buddy Voldemort has already helped you discover this for yourself? Hmm… what a loving _Master_ he must be."

He didn't know why he was deliberately trying to stir her up, but as he angered her he felt some of his own tension leaving him. It felt good. It was only when he realised that he was acting like a goody-goody-Gryffindor with his Dark Lord bashing that he frowned and ceased his words.

Bellatrix, however, had not said anything. She was just standing there, her hollow features seeming to stare right through Draco as if she wasn't even seeing him. That is, until she gasped and clasped her arm where Draco knew the Dark Mark was etched into her pale skin.

When her pain subsided she looked up at him. "This meeting is over. I take it from your words that I cannot count on you for your support on the matter. That does not mean that I will give up. Lucius will join my Lord, as will you. His power is too great for you to ignore. As I have told Lucius, you have until the end of the week to give me your answer. Heed my warning though Draco, for it is not I that would threaten your life, but my Master, should you be unwilling to aid him. And understand this: His threats are always carried out!"

She turned with a swish of her cloak and was out the common room in impressive time. Draco stared at the spot she had just left, before mentally shrugging, not letting himself become concerned by her words, before finally heading up to his dorm room to leave his awful day behind him.

* * *

The next few days of school passed by in a blur for Hermione. After her potion had settled and she had taken enough to ease her pain, the first week of classes flew by and before she knew it, it was Friday night. She learnt earlier that week that there was no point in her spelling herself invisible each day, as the marauders would not make the same mistake twice by not remembering the map. But she had been lucky since then. Even though she had seen each of them throughout classes and in the great hall, she had not run into any of them on their own at all, so there had been no confrontation about her knowledge of them or the incident from her first night there. Oh yes, they had tried to get her alone, she could tell, but somehow she always managed to find an excuse to sneak off for a meeting with a professor, or else she would be surrounded by other people. She could tell she was frustrating them, but she knew she could not provide them with any explanations, so she had decided to just avoid the situation as long as she could. Besides, she had other things on her mind than the marauders. She had already been in the past for a week, and because of her injuries she had paid no attention what-so-ever to the reason that she was actually there in the first place.

As her last lesson of the day, transfiguration, drew to a close, Hermione decided that she would spend the weekend trying to find out as much as she could about Voldemort and what he was up to so far. Even though she was in the wrong era, due to Malfoy and his appalling timing, Hermione still had a job to do and by damned she would do it.

"Alright class, for homework please read pages one-hundred-and-twenty-one through to one-hundred-and-thirty and provide a minimum three-inch paragraph on the safety issues involved in the transfiguration of mammals." The young Professor McGonagall stated. "Off you go now, and enjoy your weekend! Oh, Miss Granger, may I have a word before you leave please?"

Hermione started when she heard her name addressed and realising what was expected, nodded her head and packed up her books. As everyone else left the classroom, she headed up to front desk and waited for the professor to speak.

"So, dear, how has your first week been?"

_Dear_? Hermione wondered where this conversation was going.

"Rather busy, thankyou Professor. But I am enjoying all of my classes, and the people here seem lovely." She replied.

McGonagall eyed her warily over her glasses. "I'm glad to hear it. So you have been making friends then?"

Hermione was not sure where this was headed. Why was this important?

"Well, I haven't really had much of a chance yet, but there are certainly some people I wouldn't mind getting to know better. I'm sure I'll get the chance soon enough though."

"Good good." The professor replied. "Well, if there's anything you need help with, my door's always open. And remember, alone you are but one thread of a quilt, feeble and incomplete. United with others however, you stand strong and together make up an intricate pattern which none can undo." McGonagall picked up her books. "Now scoot along dear, I have essays I have to mark."

Hermione was ushered out of the room more confused than perhaps ever before in her life. What on earth had that all been about, she wondered. Was it possible that her beloved teacher had once had a mental condition? Perhaps Bi-Polar disorder? Dementia? Maybe schizophrenia? It would really be the only thing to explain that bizarre conversation.

As the professor shut the transfiguration door in her face, Hermione shook her head, confused, and turned around quickly to head to the Great Hall for dinner. But as she turned, she collided with something hard, and, losing her balance, fell to the ground, closing her eyes in anticipation of the impact. Impact which did not come.

Hermione opened her eyes when she felt a strong pair of arms around hers, and had a strange sense of déjà vu of when she was in the same situation with Sirius not a few days earlier. But this was not Sirius. For this person had a head of snowy white hair and could not be and more different in appearance if he tried to be.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione heard herself apologising. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't know anyone else was here…" She trailed off when she realised exactly who she had bumped into, and exactly who still had their arms around her, and she felt an overwhelming sense of panic build within her.

Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrow in the exact imitation of his son, and, making sure she was well settled on her feet, he loosened his arms around Hermione's waist, dropping them to his side. "There's nothing to apologise for, it was only an accident. No harm done."

Hermione wondered if she should have become a fish as her anamigus form, because if the way she was gaping after his reply was any indication, it would have been an easy transformation.

"You're the new girl aren't you? I don't think we've met yet." He held out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin."

Hermione glanced at his hand warily, wondering if this was a trick. Surely this was not the same man that had ordered her parents deaths and almost raped her. Not to mention the father of her loathed school nemesis. She weighed up her options, and thinking there was not much to lose, took his hand in her own.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." She paused, before adding. "And muggleborn."

Whatever reaction she had expected after saying this never came. She had expected a sneering callous comment and the quick withdrawing of his hand, most likely wiping her 'filthy mudblood germs' onto his pristine robes. But none of that came. In fact, Lucius gripped her hand firmer and shook in welcome, completely shocking Hermione with his reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione didn't think her mouth could open any further after this comment. Fortunately she was saved from replying when she heard a voice calling from further along the corridor.

"Lucius?"

It was a very feminine voice and Hermione knew she had heard it before, but couldn't place it. That was until the beautiful witch to whom it belonged stepped out from around a corner.

"Ah, there you are, love. I've been looking for you everywhere. Bella is driving me insane! I needed to get away and find some peace and quiet." Narcissa pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before noticing the other girl there. "Oh, hello! Who are you?"

Subtle as always, Hermione almost smiled at the blonde girl. Almost.

"'Cissa, this is Hermione Granger. She's the new student in our year." Lucius answered for her.

"Oh! I've been meaning to catch up with you all week actually! You're all the talk of the school! Everyone wants to know who you are and where you came from! It's much like Draco though, isn't it? Have you met him yet?"

Hermione was surprised at how approachable Narcissa seemed to be. "Erm…"

"Goodness me, I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself! Narcissa Black, it's lovely to meet you!"

Narcissa did not reach out for Hermione's outstretched hand. Instead she engulfed her in a welcoming hug, surprising Hermione so much so that she almost cried out, both from disbelief and also from the jolt of pain that she felt along her back. Her pain reducing potion was doing wonders for her, but it did not keep all the pain away. Thankfully she only gasped a little and returned the hug somewhat hesitatingly, unsure where she stood. When they broke away, Hermione was surprised to find a small smile quirking on Lucius's lips and she wondered not for the first time what had happened in his life to cause him to become the unfeeling man he had been in the future as she knew it.

"So," Narcissa linked her arm through her boyfriend's. "What were you two doing before I interrupted?"

"Well…" Lucius shocked Hermione further by playfully winking at her. "Hermione I were becoming, how you might say, better acquainted. If you hadn't interrupted, who knows what introductions we might have made?" And he stifled a chuckle as Narcissa elbowed him in the ribs, seeing right through his ploy. And although Hermione knew he was only joking, she couldn't help feel a jolt of panic thinking about what might have happened if Narcissa hadn't interrupted them when she did. Would Lucius have tried anything?

Narcissa saw Hermione's face pale and felt the overwhelming need to chastise Lucius. "None of that, Mr Malfoy! I won't have you scaring off our new friend before she even has a reason to be scared! Hermione, dear, he was only joking. Pay no mind to him and his male mind. Boys and their hormones, jeesh... Besides, I know I could never ask for a more loyal boyfriend. He only has eyes for me."

Lucius rolled his eyes in mock agitation. "Whipped. She's got me completely whipped, she does." Lucius grumbled mostly to himself.

Narcissa reached up and pinched his cheeks. "You know you love it."

Hermione felt a small smile spread across her face and was surprised at the two people in front of her who had caused it. She felt something in her heart jolt as she watched them gaze lovingly at each other, and turned away blushing when Lucius reached down to kiss Narcissa on the mouth.

Wondering if she should leave them alone or not, Hermione was spared the question when they sprung apart, remembering that she was there.

"Erm, sorry, Hermione. Sometimes we just get carried away…"

"Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled at them. "I guess I should get going. I really have to—"

"Nonsense!" Narcissa interrupted, looping her spare arm through Hermione's and dragging both her and Lucius down the hall. "It's the first Friday night of the school year and we have next to no homework which is great, because we have some bonding to do! I can already tell we're going to become great friends!"

Lucius rolled his eyes in Hermione's direction and she couldn't help the smile that occurred. Who _was_ this girl? And why were they both being _nice_ to her. Even after she said she was muggle born. And, more importantly, how on earth could these two people produce a son as arrogant and stuck-up as Draco Malfoy?

"I hope you didn't already have plans, Hermione, because it looks like now you're stuck with us!" Lucius smiled welcomingly at her. Hermione was gobsmacked at his behaviour.

"Well…" Hermione didn't know what to say. On one hand the thought of spending the evening with the two Slytherin's and parents of her school rival was horrifying. But part of her reasoned that she wanted to get to know the young couple and she knew that she shouldn't judge them on their future behaviour. You never know, maybe things could turn out differently with a little help. "I guess I don't have any plans…"

"Well that's settled then! I say we start by getting some food!" And Narcissa started leading them towards the kitchens.

Hermione stood her ground and knew she had to say what was on her mind before they went any further. She was convinced that Lucius hadn't heard her when she first said it, so she needed to know that they knew the truth. "Erm… but… you see…" Suddenly she didn't know how to say it without sounding like she was degrading herself.

"What's the matter Hermione? Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione was shocked to see actual concern flickering in the other girl's eyes, and when she looked at Lucius, he also had the same concern etched in his features.

"Erm…well… the thing is… I'm _muggle born_!" She said the last part so loud that it echoed along the corridor. She had to make sure they heard it this time.

Narcissa looked from Hermione to Lucius, confusion on her features. "So?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she threw all subtlety out the window. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She was nearly hysterical with confusion. "You're the king and queen of Slytherin house. I may have only been here a week, but that has been long enough to know that it is a house which is known for its discrimination against muggles. And, if that's not enough, you're a Malfoy and a Black! You are descendents of the most anti-muggle families possible! I don't understand!"

Hermione stopped her rant and found her gaze held by Lucius's captivating stormy eyes. "Does it matter to you that we are pureblood's?" It was a rhetorical question, but Hermione still shook her head in negative. "Then why should it matter to us if you aren't? If you don't judge us for who we are, we have no reason to rightly judge you. You can't help who you are or what family you are born into. It doesn't make you who you are. Your choices determine what you become."

As he said this, Hermione knew he was thinking of his own future and of the conversation that he had with Draco earlier that week about joining the Dark Lord. Hermione couldn't help but to feel some hope for the future.

"So, you really don't care that I'm not a pureblood? What about the fact that I'm in Gryffindor? Your rival house?" She asked them.

"You cant exactly help the house that you get into, Hermione." Narcissa said. "And if truth be told, I was almost placed into Gryffindor when I was first sorted. The fact that you are under the title of courageous, honourable, loyal, and brave, doesn't worry us in the slightest. Right dear?"

Lucius nodded his consent.

Hermione couldn't believe everything that was going on. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything, because Narcissa started them walking again. "Now, how's about we get that food now hey?" And she didn't wait for a response as she kept chatting on about nothing, leading them to the kitchens.

* * *

"Is she still with them?"

"Well, considering you only asked ten seconds ago, how about you presume the answer will be the same as then, Padfoot."

"I just don't get it! Why would she be in the kitchens with two Slytherin's for company? And with Malfoy no less! What is she thinking?" Sirius asked as he ran his hands restlessly through his hair, messing it up even further than it already was.

"Easy mate, have a seat." James said, gesturing to the couch beside him. "She's a smart girl, I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Sirius shot James a look which clearly said 'she-cant-be-too-smart-considering-her-present-choice-of-company.' James shrugged in response, having no other idea to reassure his friend. Truth be told, he was becoming quite concerned for the new girl himself.

"You've said yourself that Lucius isn't that bad, Padfoot. I've worked with him for Prefect duties, and yes, he's definitely arrogant and egotistical, but that goes with his bloodline. Plus, we all know that Narcissa is definitely the better of your two cousins, and I find it hard to believe that Hermione would be in any danger with her around. I think you should just be thankful that Snape and Bellatrix aren't the ones she's with. Then there might be some problems…" Remus reasoned.

"I know you're right, Moony." Sirius sat down and rested his head in his hands. "It's just that she's completely avoided us since the beginning of the week. We haven't even been able to confront her about anything and find out how she knows what she does. Let alone the fact that she's walking around the school with a whopping great gash across her back that wont heal until it gets the right attention. I can't help worrying about her."

Sirius's eye's widened as the words left his mouth. Why in Merlin's name was he worrying about a girl? Let alone one he hardly knew and paid him no attention what-so-ever. What was wrong with him? He had to change fix this problem as soon as possible.

"But you know what? You guy's are right." Sirius said, standing and concentrating on his new resolve to care only about himself once more. "She's a big girl and she can take care of herself. She obviously doesn't want or need our help, so we just won't offer it to her anymore. Now about this prank James…"

Remus looked over at his two friends as they started to plan their next exploit. He knew that Sirius had developed some weird kind of protective feelings towards Hermione, and he knew that thought alone was scaring his friend, so he was doing the only thing he knew that didn't involve running away: ignoring the issue completely. As long as he had something else on his mind, all would be well. Or so he knew Sirius thought.

Remus sighed. If only all he had to worry about was teenage hormones. Life would be so much less complicated for him. Listening in to the conversation between his friends, Remus couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when he thought of the poor unfortunate soul who would walk right into this mess. You had to hand it to the boys. The marauders definitely knew their pranks.

* * *

"—and then she said, 'But sir, I didn't order a horned hampster, I only wanted the butterbeer!'" Lucius roared with laughter.

Hermione could not remember when she had last laughed so hard. She tried to catch her breath while doubled over, clutching her stomach. She had tears pouring down her face, though whether from laughter at Lucius's joke or from the pain she was feeling in her wound from the laughter, she did not know. And at the moment, she didn't care.

Narcissa wiped her own eyes. "I never get sick of hearing that one! Every time I hear it, I laugh even more!"

"I've never heard it before! But I'll definitely have to remember it and tell it to…" Hermione paused what she was saying, thinking about exactly who she might tell the joke to. If she ever got back to the future, then she'd make sure to pass it along, as it wasn't often that she heard a joke good enough to laugh at. It was definitely better than some of the rubbish that she had heard come from Ron.

It was as she was thinking about this that she realised that Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Erm, I'll have to tell it to my Uncle. He loves a good joke. Heh." She finished lamely.

The Slytherin's looked at her sceptically, but didn't say anything, and she was thankful. A number of times since they had arrived in the kitchens she had been subtly asked about where she was from and about her family and friends. After a while, Lucius and Narcissa realised that Hermione was being completely evasive when answering their questions, and she was acting undeniably Slytherin about it all. For that she earned even more respect from them, though it was frustrating when they received no answers. But they could tell that she wouldn't tell them anything at all if they pressed her, so they decided to leave the questions for the time.

Hermione looked at the couple in front of her and still couldn't believe that she was there with them, eating in the kitchen. Not to mention having a grand time. It was the first time all week that she felt relaxed and was enjoying herself. Considering her present company, she was more than shocked about this. But stranger things had happened, she supposed. And who knows, maybe the future has a different plan, this time around, she thought.

* * *

"Draco, I don't think you understand how important this is." Bellatrix urged. "Are you even listening to me?"

Draco looked up as she said the last part. In truth, he had actually been more interested in counting the tiles on the floor than listening the Bellatrix rant on and on about how she must have Lucius agree to become a Death Eater. The first couple of times he had listened. But after she had approached him over twice each day since that first confrontation, Draco had to admit that she was grating on his nerves.

He didn't even know why she kept approaching him. Every time they had a 'meeting' it ended with her spitting nails and all but ripping out her hair. Draco knew he wasn't being co-operative, but he was a Malfoy after all. And he had no intention of handing over his father to succumb to the life of the servant he was in Draco's future. He had said as much to Bellatrix after she continued to threaten him with his life. She had not been happy. And ever since, she continued to pop up out of no where and provide Draco with a list of reasons why he had to do what she said. And this was exactly why he had stopped listening to her.

"You know what Bella?" Draco said, ignoring her question. "I really cant concentrate on an empty stomach. I'm going to go and get some coffee from the kitchens."

Draco started walking off, anxious to make a quick get away, but no such luck.

"You know, Draco, I think I could do with a good coffee too. I'll accompany you. After all, you are new here. We wouldn't want you getting lost would we?"

Bellatrix walked in front of Draco and led the way out of the common room and into the corridor.

Draco scowled as her back disappeared around the corner, and he wondered if he could go back quickly before she had a chance to catch him again. In his rush to make a quick get-away back into the common room, he miscalculated the distance he was from the wall, and stubbed his little toe.

"Mother fu—"

"—Hey Draco." Severus said, walking up to him.

"Mmm-hmm…" Draco murmured absently, massaging his throbbing foot.

Snape looked at the form of the huddled over Draco and guessed what happened. "Damn walls, hey. They really do fight dirty. And they always just pop up out of no where, when you least expect it. I've even been contemplating wearing my shoes to bed, just in case, you know?"

Draco glared at Snape, who smirked back at him.

"That really wasn't even funny, you know?"

This time Snape glared. "Well, I never claimed to have a sense of humour. There's a reason people enjoy pranking me, in case you haven't realised!"

At that point, Bellatrix had returned after realising that Draco was no longer following her. "I thought you wanted coffee? Now you're having rendezvous in the corridor? Make up your mind Malfoy!"

"Oh, you're going to the kitchens are you? I'll come along – I really need to get some comfrey for this herbal infusion I want to brew tomorrow." Snape said.

Draco groaned. But now at least now Snape was with them and Bellatrix might, just might ease up on him for a whole two minutes.

Draco's foot was still throbbing when they reached the entrance to the kitchens. As he reached forward to tickle the pear, he thought he heard laughter coming from inside the kitchens, but before he could be sure, the doorway scraped open and all noise ceased when his eyes landed on three familiar faces.

Before he could stop her, Bellatrix had pushed herself past him and into the room, seeing what had caused Draco to pause. "My my my, what have we here?"

* * *

Hermione was having such a wonderful time. She felt more light hearted then she had since arriving in the past. But the moment that she finally eased up around the two Slytherin's keeping her company, the door to the kitchens opened, bringing with it more complications than Hermione would ever wish for.

"Lucius? Narcissa? Is this some kind of joke?" Bellatrix asked from the doorway. Even though they hadn't been introduced, she knew that Hermione was muggle born and also friends with the detestable Gryffindor's whom she so hated. To see her fellow Slytherins with the mudblood for company was traitorous in her eyes.

"Hello Bella, care to join us?" Lucius replied calmly.

Draco could not stop staring at the scene in front of him. Since when did his parents and Granger hang out? Since when did they even know each other, let alone appear to be civil and even go as far as having tea together. The idea was laughable!

Draco looked over to Hermione and saw that her face had drained of all colour. At least she knew the possible repercussions of this meeting. Draco began to try to think of some way to distract his aunt, who was clearly not happy with the company. Not that he wanted to help the mudblood, no definitely not. But he did want to find his way back to the future and he knew that to do that he would need Granger in one piece to fix whatever had sent them back in the first place. One Gryffindor amongst five Slytherins was enough of an excuse for Bellatrix to do as she please, and Draco was sure she knew it. He did some quick thinking, and came up with nothing, so turned back to the conversation unfolding to see what might happen naturally.

"Care to _join_ you, Lucius?" Bellatrix repeated, seeming disgusted before smiling hauntingly at the group. "Actually, I don't mind if I do."

Lucius seemed taken aback as Bella walked her way over and sat casually on the seat beside Hermione, who scooted as far away from the black haired witch as possible.

Draco and Severus walked cautiously into the room, before joining the others at the table. Draco caught Hermione's eye as he sat down and he glared at her in a true 'What-have-you-done?-This-is-all-your-fault!' way. She in turn glared back at him but their eye contact was broken when Bellatrix turned to her.

"Granger, isn't it?" And without waiting for a reply, Bellatrix continued. "Black, Bellatrix Black. I'm sure you've met my cousin and make no mistake, I'm nothing like the goody-goody Gryffindor that he is."

If Hermione had not been the witch she was, she would have cowered away from the threatening expression on the other girls face. As it was, she was not a Gryffindor for nothing, and she held Bella's gaze with her own.

Unsure exactly how best to gauge the situation, Hermione decided to play dumb. After all, if she wasn't from the future, she wouldn't know anything about these people. And who knows, maybe things could change if she helped them along a bit.

Slapping her cheeriest smile on her face, Hermione replied, "Bellatrix is it? How lovely to meet you. Please, feel free to call me Hermione."

Bellatrix sneered at Hermione but before she could say anything, Narcissa interrupted her. "Hermione, I think you could do with some further introductions here. For starters, you should know that Bella here is my sister. Her and these two other guy's are also in Slytherin. This here's Sevvy." Severus frowned at the blonde girl. "Erm, sorry, I mean Severus Snape, but we all call him Sev or Sevvy. And this one here who looks so alike to Lucius is actually his cousin, Draco Malfoy. He doesn't really have a nickname yet, but I'm thinking we could call him Drackie or something like that." Narcissa laughed at the idea.

"How about ferret?" Hermione muttered under her breath, but no one heard her other than Draco and he growled at her.

"What did you say Hermione? I didn't catch that?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, I was just saying how pleased I am to meet you all. Severus," Hermione nodded at her future potions master and shook his hand across the table. "Malf—Erm…Draco." Hermione knew very well that she almost just called Draco by his family name, but she thought that in the present company, it was best to seem as friendly as possible. So she kept up her smile and reached her hand across the table for him as well.

Draco looked at the offered had in disgust. Surely she did not expect him to touch her?

"If you think I'd willingly get your filthy mudblood germs on me, then you are more daft than I would ever imagine!"

Bellatrix laughed and Draco immediately regretted saying anything that seemed to please her. But it was too late now. Only then did he realise that not all the Slytherin's present were adverse to the muggle born witch in front of him.

"Draco! How dare you! Hermione is our friend and I won't let you talk to her like that!" Narcissa raised her voice, defending a shocked Hermione. Just think, a Slytherin standing up for a non-pure blood. It was laughable.

But the real shock came from what Lucius said.

"Draco, apologise now." Draco looked hard at his future father, shocked that he had given him a command.

"Excuse me?"

"I said to apologise to Hermione." Lucius repeated.

That is all it took for the last week's worth of frustration to pile up and vent out of Draco, aimed at the one thing that had been stuck on his mind all week. "What? Lucius, you can't be serious! She's a muggle born! She's not even worthy of being in our presence! You know it! She's the equivalent of the dirt on the bottom of our shoes! She's nothing but a filthy, disgusting, dirty-blooded magical _muggle_ who has no right to be here. She probably just had her name pulled out of some random hat that said 'Hey! Let's get the ugliest, stupidest, dirtiest muggle possible, give her a wooden stick, tell her it's magical, and bam! She's labelled a witch.' She wouldn't even make it in the muggle world as anything but a stupid, worthless whore."

Draco ended his rant and only then realised that they whole time he had kept his gaze on Hermione. He was shocked to see that her eyes, which in the past held so much emotion, were as hard as steel. He could not read a single emotion she was feeling.

All four of the other Slytherin's, looked on at Draco with expressions of either shock, awe, indignation or rage. Bellatrix looked as though she was having the time of her life, Snape looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there, but at the same time wanting to see what happened.

They didn't have to wait for long. The staring contest between Hermione and Draco was ended when she stood abruptly, shocking the other's out of their stupors.

"Well then, since my presence is so revolting I'll leave you in peace _your majesty_." She spat the last two words out with more sarcasm than she thought possible, glaring at Draco the whole time. "Lucius, Cissa, thankyou so much for a lovely evening. But I think it's time that I get going now." Hermione smiled slightly at them, before turning to the others with as much dignity as she could muster. "It was lovely meeting the rest of you. I'm sure we'll see each other in class. Severus, Bellatrix…Draco. Good evening." And without meeting anyone's eyes, Hermione left the kitchens without so much as a backwards glance.

There was a long pause of silence before Bellatrix started applauding Draco. Suddenly he wished he could take back the last five minutes and start over. Bellatrix's clapping was ceased by an angry glare from her sister.

"Draco," Narcissa started. "How could you do that? How can you say such horrible things about someone you don't even know? You've only just met her! So what if she's a muggle born? What does that really matter in the grand scheme of things? She's still a human! And in that way, we are all the same!"

"I…" Draco didn't know what to say. It was a well known fact from his time frame that he did not get along with any of the Golden Trio. And he would often send insults and taunts at Granger, simply because of the way his parents had brought him up. Not a day went by back at the Malfoy Manor when either his mother or father wouldn't bring up how filthy it was to have mudbloods in the wizarding society, and how they couldn't wait for Voldemort to annihilate them all. To think that Narcissa and Lucius were becoming friends with one of them was just, well, ridiculous.

Narcissa was still ranting though, her voice growing louder with every word. "…I grew up in the bloody _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_, and if I, with the ones I have to call relatives, can get over her heritage, then you bloody well should be able to! You don't see Lucius here chewing up the poor girl just because of her family, do you? And he's a Malfoy! Hermione's new to the school. She needs as many friends as possible to make it easier for her. You of all people should know that! Hell, you only arrived the same day she did! What is your problem?"

Draco looked dumb-struck at Narcissa, who in all of his years of knowing her, had never raised her voice above the 'whisper of a lady', as she called it. But her ranting had caused more problems than just shocking Draco.

"What are you talking about, Cissa? What's all this 'the ones I have to call relatives'? There's nothing wrong with our family! We have the highest pureblood status imaginable, next to the Malfoy's! Since when have you been ashamed of our family?" Bellatrix was beyond annoyed by what her sister had said.

"You know what?" Narcissa said, glaring daggers at her sister, as well as at Draco. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed." And she stormed off out of the kitchens. Lucius followed quickly, his eyes with a promise of a threat should anyone try to stop him or his girlfriend.

"This isn't over cousin." Lucius said as he disappeared around the corner.

_No_. Draco thought. _It's only the beginning_. And he lifted himself out of his seat and marched out of the room, wanting to be alone to think for a while.

* * *

Hermione was waiting in an unused classroom. She couldn't believe the things that Malfoy had just said to her, but she knew she would have to calm down before she confronted him. _Deep breaths, that's it… in, and out… in, and out…_she thought.

She peeked out the slit in the door and saw a fuming Narcissa stalk past the room she was in and continued down the corridor, closely followed by an angry looking Lucius. Hermione still couldn't believe the indignation that the two Slytherin's felt on her behalf. She was touched beyond believe. Who would have thought that the King and Queen of the snake-house would be upset on _her_ behalf? Hermione didn't know what to think.

Fortunately she was spared from her thoughts as the ferret himself wandered down the hall not long after. That is when she made her presence known. As he walked past the nearly concealed room, she stuck her arm out, gripping onto the sleeve of his robe, and pulled him into the room with her.

"Oomph!" Draco groaned in surprise. "What the—?"

"I think you've said enough tonight Malfoy, so shut up and listen."

Draco's eyes narrowed when he realised who his company was. "Grang—"

He was cut off by a wand digging into his neck.

"What did I just say? I'll talk, you'll listen."

Hermione was beyond mad. For the first time since she had arrived back in the past she had actually been having a good time, and the ferret had to come and ruin it. Though she was angry, she forced herself to remain as calm as possible. The more tense she became, the more her back twinged, so she knew she had to relax.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" She shrieked, before calming. "You hate me, I get that! And I hate you just as much, if not more! But can't your pea-sized brain realise that while we are here, this _has_ to stop! Didn't you hear Dumbledore the other morning? He said that if we're ever to get back home, we have to work together. And as much as I detest being anywhere near you, I would rather get this done quickly and be rid of you back in our time!"

She sighed and wearily lowered her wand, taking another deep breath as pain seared up her back.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet his. "We need a truce."

* * *

Draco looked at the witch before him and, not for the first time that night, wondered what on earth she was thinking.

"That's it? A truce? No rant at me for what I said to you earlier tonight? No 'ferret-this', or 'Death-Eater-Spawn-that'?" He asked guardedly.

"No." Hermione sighed. "I'm tired of arguing with you Malfoy. I think it's time we acted our age and got over our differences. At least for the time being. It'll only make everything more difficult." She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

He knew she was right, but didn't want to seem to cave too easily.

"What makes you think I'll agree to a truce? After all, I have standards! What do I get out of it?" Draco asked.

"Could you stop being such a stuck-up, arrogant prick for two minutes? In case you haven't realised, this isn't just about you and me anymore. By just being here, we're changing the future! There are consequences of everything we do here, all of which will change everything as we know it!" Hermione looked up at him from her seat on the ground. "If we get back to the future, everything will be different. It's a cause and effect relationship, Malfoy! We have to be careful what we do! And because of this we need to work together to help each other, no matter how horrible the idea sounds. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He paused, before nodding and seating himself on the floor opposite her.

"So…a truce then?" He asked.

"Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"Does this mean that you're going to tell me why you were playing with time travel in the first place? And where you had intended to end up if not here?" Draco was very curious about this, even if he had never allowed himself to ask before.

Hermione tensed and paled, before answering, "… No."

That angered Draco. "Why not? I certainly have a right to know, considering you dragged me into this mess! And what's all this shit about 'working together' and all that rot if you won't even tell me about what _we_ have to do _together_?"

"_I_ dragged you into this mess? I DRAGGED YOU? Honestly, Malfoy, would it hurt to take some responsibility for your own actions once in a while? After all, if it wasn't for you, neither of us would be here! I'd be where I wanted to be, and you would probably be off sucking up to old Voldie… both of us would be right were we belong."

Draco's expression darkened, and he stood.

"Let's get one thing straight, Granger. I don't work for the Dark Lord. I never have, and I _never_ will. You'd do well to remember that if you want our little 'truce' to mean anything."

He stalked out of the room, leaving Hermione more confused than before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm sorry for not updating in a while - I've been really busy with uni work. How stressfull. Anyway, show me some loving by updating, and in return I'll update again quickly! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, and most definitely, not mine.

**AN: Hey folks! I know right, it's been YEARS pretty much since I left this. My bad. But I'm still getting the occasional review and story alert so I thought I owed it to you wonderfully faithful people to put up another chapter. Sorry if it's a bit wonky – it's been so long that I've sort of forgotten what I'd previously written. Hope it's okay!**

**

* * *

  
**

As the days continued, Hermione grew used to the pain in her back. While she was still very sore, she consented to the fact that there was nothing to be done about it. What she did not consent to, however, was the growing interest from a certain maraudering foursome who tried to corner her at every possible moment. Thankfully for her, Lily was for some unknown reason becoming very protective of her new friend and hardly ever left Hermione's side. This was both a blessing and a curse and after a week of Lily's constant presence, Hermione was about ready to scream.

"You know, Lily, I really appreciate you wanting to help me get used to life here and everything, but it's really not necessary for you to be with me every second." Hermione said to her bothersome friend.

"Oh, I know! But I'm having fun hanging out with you. Plus this way you don't get stuck with those annoying boys who seem to not want to leave you alone."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, feigning confusion. "What's with them anyway?"

Of course she knew that they wanted to corner her and find out how she knew what she knew, but Lily didn't know that.

Lily scowled and fidgeted with the books in her arms. "They're just looking for the next hot thing."

"What's that got to do with me?"

The red head looked up at her, amused. "What do you think?"

Hermione almost tripped over her feet. "Excuse me?"

Lily laughed at her expression and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll protect you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went with it, glad for the amusing distraction. "Yeah, right. But who's going to protect you?"

"Me?" Lily asked incredulously. "Why would I need to be protected?"

"Tell me you're kidding?" Hermione replied, almost laughing. "What about a certain Head Boy who is clearly head-over-heels in love with you? You don't think you need protecting from him?"

Lily blushed so red that her face blended in with her hair. "That's not true," she denied. "Potter just thinks he's God's gift to women, that he can have anyone he wants. He's only interested in me as a notch on his bedpost. But I've made myself very clear – James and I are _never_ going to be involved. As long as he knows he can't have me, then I don't need to be 'protected' from him."

"Oh, Lily," Hermione said quietly. "You're so in denial."

The red head glared at her before fighting back. "If I'm in denial, then there's no name in the English dictionary for what you are in."

"Me?" Hermione replied indignantly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nice try, Miss I'm-So-Innocent," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "But I've seen the way you look at some of the boys here. Namely Sirius, but lately you've also spent quite the time staring at that hot new Malfoy. You don't look at someone that intensely without having feelings for them."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Not that she had 'feelings' for Malfoy, as Lily had said. Eww. That was just… vomit worthy. But in truth, she _had_ spent a great deal of the past week looking at him when he wasn't aware of it. Just trying to figure him out. Ever since their confrontation for a truce she'd been left wondering about his words. "I don't work for the Dark Lord. I never have, and I _never_ will." He'd sounded so… passionate. So sure of himself. Almost as if she had greatly offended him by merely thinking the accusation. But what else was she to presume? He was his father's son after all.

_That's not fair_, Hermione thought to herself. Lucius Malfoy was indeed a surprise, after all. Narcissa as well. In fact, Hermione was still in a state of shock about from how pleasant and nice the couple had acted when they had met. She wondered what went wrong to turn such kind people into the uncaring Death Eaters of the future.

"Hermione? Hellllllloooo?"

She snapped back to the present, realising that she hadn't responded to Lily's accusation.

"I haven't been staring at Malfoy," she lied.

Lily raised an eyebrow, and Hermione realised that she'd forgotten to deny something else.

"And I most definitely do not have feelings for him!" she added quickly. "Unless 'disgust' counts."

Lily snorted. "Whatever. I just think you need to admit to—"

"—Hey guys!"

Lily grumbled something under her breath which sounded suspiciously like "_Kill me now_" and Hermione turned to smile at James as he approached. She'd been doing a good job of avoiding the Marauders. She knew that they wanted to confront her about what she'd let slip, and that was a worry. But as long as she was always with someone else around them, she did genuinely enjoy their company.

"We're having a picnic out at the lake," he said as he drew even with them. "Do you want to join us?"

He did an admirable job of inviting the _both_ of them, but Hermione noticed his eyes remained steadily on Lily as he made the offer. He really was totally smitten. If only she would see that.

Maybe she would just have to give them a little push.

"N—"

"We'd love to!"

Hermione winced at her overly upbeat response. She'd sounded like Barbie. But she had seen Lily's mouth open to give a negative response—there was no way the red head would have agreed to the invitation—and she'd cut in before the answer could be given. She just hoped she wouldn't regret her quick thinking.

Both James and Lily turned to look at her and their expressions couldn't have been more different if they'd tried. Lily looked like she'd swallowed a whole bag of dungbombs while James beamed as if he'd won the title of _Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile_.

Hermione unsuccessfully tried to turn her laugh into a delicate cough. Lily's scowl intensified, but James didn't seem to notice.

"Great!" he said. She wondered if his cheeks were hurting from such a huge smile. "Everything's already down there. Except us, of course. I've made a portkey since it's quite a hike to where we're going. Much quicker this way."

He approached Hermione and held his arm out to her very chivalrously, and she giggled light-heartedly before looping her elbow through his. He winked at her playfully and before turning to Lily and holding his other arm out for her. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he was holding his breath while the red head stared at him. Or rather, glared at him.

"If you think that I'm going to—"

Hermione wasn't going to let Lily ruin the moment without first having the moment, so she interrupted her before she could even start her rant.

"What about my protection, Lils?" She smiled innocently at the other girl, and Lily turned her glare from James onto Hermione. If anything, it even intensified, since Lily knew she was being cornered. "You're not going to leave me alone with the wolves are you?"

Hermione only meant the words as a passing expression. She clearly hadn't thought before opening her mouth though, since she felt James tense beside her and she saw Lily's expression turned from a glare to a wide-eyed, almost fearful look.

Admittedly, there was only one wolf—or rather, werewolf—that they would be meeting up with… and it wasn't even a full moon, so it was hardly cause for such a reaction. But it was interesting all the same. Clearly Lily knew more than she was meant to. But James hadn't noticed Lily's change of expression, only Hermione's words.

"Heh," he laughed awkwardly. "No wolves where we're going, Hermione. Just us guys. You don't need protection from us. And we'll protect you from… err… any wolves, if you're worried."

Hermione chose to act like the weirdness from her previous comment hadn't occurred, and instead raised an eyebrow at Lily in response to James' words.

"What do you reckon, Lily? Do I need protection from them?" It was cruel to bait the red head, but someone needed to get the ball rolling between the Head couple.

Lily huffed in response and took a deep breath as if to convince herself she wasn't about to do this. Then she courageously—and perhaps a little forcefully—stepped forward to take hold of James' other arm.

James looked as if he'd just inherited a candy store. It was short-lived though, care of the fiery girl.

"Quit gloating, Potter! Just activate your undoubtedly _illegal_ portkey before we get caught standing here looking like dunces."

_Dunces_? Hermione wondered. Odd word choice.

"It's perfectly legal, let me assure you," he replied calmly, smile still in place. No doubt he was happily overwhelmed by their close contact. Lily, Hermione noticed, was blushing lightly, despite her angry words. Perhaps she was not as unaffected as she claimed.

She snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"It is!" he said again. "It might not be _authorised_, but that doesn't make it illegal. The absence of evidence cannot justify a sentence."

She opened her mouth to respond aggressively but he didn't give her the chance. "Cabbages!"

With that word as warning, Hermione felt the familiar hook-behind-the-navel pull as her feet left the ground, and she couldn't help but worry about what she was getting herself and Lily into.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short and sweet. A little more of the James/Lily interaction which we all so love. I hope you liked it. I guess I'm just trying to see if there's anyone out there interested in me going on with this fic. Let me know, yeah? And also, let me know if Hermione should end up with Sirius or Draco. Will take all opinions into consideration.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all.**_

**Author's Note:** This was one of my favourite chapters to write - there's just so much fun in it! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They landed with an _oomph!_ – literally. Hermione managed to tuck and roll upon landing on the hard ground – wincing slightly as her injured back brushed over the rocky surface – but poor Lily only managed to get tangled up with James and they both crashed to the ground together. Their limbs were intertwined as Lily lay crushed under James' heavy weight while he attempted to extricate himself.

Hermione had to disguise her chuckle into a cough when she heard Lily spitting very un-Head-Girl-like curses.

"If I find out you managed to tamper with that portkey, Potter, so that we'd end up like this, so help me—" she seethed at him.

"Yeah yeah, woman, don't act like you don't like it…" James replied and managed to untangle himself just in time to duck under her swinging fist aimed at his head.

"Stupid, egotistical, arrogant, stuck-up, fuzzy-haired moron!" Lily muttered as she raised herself from the ground and stormed over to where Hermione was standing.

"Hey!" James cried indignantly. "My hair's not fuzzy! It's strategically messy!"

He actually conjured a mirror to double check that his 'strategically messy' hair was still 'strategically messy'. When satisfied that it was, the mirror disappeared again and he smiled winningly at them. "And admit it Lily-flower, all my other qualities are what draw you in to my charming personality."

Lily made a gagging motion before crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Hermione as if it was all her fault. Which, since she'd manipulated the red head into coming, it sort of was. Hermione decided she'd better play peacemaker before one of them pushed the other too far. Or, rather, before James pushed Lily too far.

"So, James," Hermione jumped in. "Where's this picnic?"

He turned his eyes away from the fuming red head and smiled at her. "Right you are 'Mione. The others should just be over there." He pointed to a small hill that she presumed led to the lake where the food and the 'others' would be. She wasn't sure where they were location-wise exactly, but the Hogwarts lake was rather large and they could be anywhere along it since they'd used a portkey to arrive.

James started leading them up the hill and with a loud sigh from Lily, the two girls followed close behind him.

"Hey, Lil," Hermione said quietly enough for James not to hear.

"Mmm?" Lily answered distractedly, perhaps still annoyed at being there.

"I was just thinking…" Hermione hesitated, not sure how to continue.

"Just spit it out 'Mione," Lily said.

"Well," she started again, "I was just thinking that since we're already here, and it's such a beautiful day for a picnic and all…"

She gulped as Lily glared at her, but pushed on regardless, "Why don't we try to have fun? You know, enjoy ourselves a bit? Surely we deserve as much of a good time as they're going to have messing around with us?"

Hermione could see that her friend's natural inclination was to become even more annoyed at the idea of just how much fun the guys would be having at their expense, but then she could see the wheels turning in Lily's mind as her words penetrated.

"You know what?" Lily finally responded. "You're right. This is as much our day as it is there's. And while I can certainly think of better places and _people_ that I'd rather spend it at or with, we might as well make the most of it."

Then the strangest thing happened. Lily smiled mischievously. "In fact, if they're going to be messing with us, why don't we retaliate? Try our hand at a little 'marauder' action of our own?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing those words from her usually upright friend. She felt her own smile widen cheekily. "What do you have in mind?"

They spent the rest of the walk up the hill brainstorming quietly behind James's back. He turned around every so often but seeing them deep in conversation held him back from interrupting – especially since Lily wasn't glowering at him any more.

Finally they reached the top of the hill and, panting slightly, they looked out at the view before them.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her eyes. The view was spectacular as they looked out over quietly rippling body of water nestled between the picturesque craggy mountains. There was a little pontoon at the base of the hill where they were standing which created a walkway over the water until it cut off a few metres in – far enough that the water would be quite deep. Far in the distance she could see the outline of Hogwarts castle rising up above the Great Lake. The sight stole her breath away.

"It's something, isn't it?"

She jumped at the unexpected voice breathing right into her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the wicked smirk on Sirius's face said otherwise, but Hermione chose to ignore him in favour of looking back at the view.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly, in awe. "How on earth did you find this place?"

She was met with silence and reluctantly turned her gaze away from the view to find all of the Marauders sharing secretive glances. It was Remus who answered.

"Sometimes we like to go exploring," he said, choosing his words carefully. "We found this place a few years ago and like to come here whenever we feel the need to get away for a while."

She was grateful that he'd answered because it gave her the opportunity to speak to him, something she really hadn't had an opportunity to do since they found out about her injury and she'd been avoiding them. Which was largely another reason behind her manipulating Lily into coming along – other than the matchmaking – because it would give her an opportunity to let them believe that she was fine and they could drop whatever notions of helping her that they might have had. Even if she really wasn't fine, but they didn't have to know that. She'd learnt a pretty nifty glamour charm that completely obscured her wounds, and the pain potion was still easing much her discomfort so she was sure there would be a way to convince them that she was perfectly fine. She was a good actress after all.

She smiled brilliantly at Remus. "Thank you for sharing it with us."

He looked at her intently, his amber eyes probing for what, she was uncertain. But then he smiled back at her. "You're welcome."

"C'mon guys!" Peter whined. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Pete," Remus rolled his eyes but followed his pudgy friend towards a blanket set up on the ground not far from where they were standing. Hermione hadn't noticed it before, but it looked like it was completely decked out with all sorts things you'd expect at a picnic. She was somewhat surprised, not certain that the boys would actually have planned ahead for this. Perhaps she should have given them more credit.

She spared one more glance at the view before starting to follow the others toward the picnic. Sirius was quietly walking beside her – too quietly, she thought. She was used to more noise when he was around and she turned to him suspiciously. But he was focused on the ground, his thoughts elsewhere. She shrugged mentally, not disturbing him, but the moment they reached the blanket – which was ideally located under a large, shady tree, he snapped back to himself, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"After you, my lady," he said, gallantly offering her a hand onto the blanket to find a seat. Normally she would have rolled her eyes at his behaviour and scooted past him, but, catching Lily's eyes she remembered their promise to each other to just roll with whatever the Marauder's tried and then have some fun of their own.

Sirius was undoubtedly surprised when she grinned back at him and took his hand in her own. "Thank you, good sir. Will the kindly knight sit by me?"

She had to suppress her laughter when his jaw dropped slightly before he caught himself.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask," he smirked before picking up a strawberry from the food platter. "Perhaps the lady needs her knight to feed her?"

She kept her smile but her eyes held a warning. "Unless the knight wishes to lose a finger, he'll keep his food to himself."

His smirk turned into a real smile and he ate the strawberry himself. "Whatever the lady desires."

Then she did roll her eyes at him before turning to watch the rest of the group get comfortable on the blanket. They were seated in a wonky kind of circle, Hermione sandwiched between Sirius and Lily, the latter who was leaning towards her because James was sitting so close to her side that they were touching – to Lily's immense discomfort. Remus was directly across from Hermione (and she was disconcerted to look up and find him staring at her again), and Peter in between him and Sirius. For all appearances they looked like a close group of friends. But appearances can be deceiving, and the circle quickly fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Hermione cleared her throat and exchanged an awkward glance with Lily before trying to ease up some of the tension.

"So, what've we got to eat?"

That at least brought enough of a distraction since everyone suddenly remembered their hunger and all the food in front of them. Hermione had to admit, the Marauders didn't do anything half-way.

"How did you get the elves to give you so much food?" she asked between bites of her turkey and salad wrap.

James snorted and leaned around Lily – inadvertently (or more likely purposefully) brushing up closer to her. "They love us," he said simply. "We're their best clients."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Clients? Wouldn't that mean that you give back to them, not just take from them?"

"We do!" he said and bit into a leg of chicken. Thankfully he swallowed before continuing. "We provide them entertainment while they cook."

It was Lily who asked what he meant. "Entertainment? What do you mean?"

Very uncharacteristically a light blush rose on James' face and he looked away quickly. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her suddenly awkward sparring partner. "Come now, _James_"—Hermione's jaw dropped when Lily practically purred his name—"You can't leave us hanging on that one."

Oh, she was good. James would never be able to say 'no' to the look that Lily was giving him. Hermione held her breath to stop from laughing at the deepening colour on his face. She could feel Sirius shaking silently beside her and knew if she looked at him and the other guys that she would crack up as well. Everyone seemed to be waiting silently for James' answer.

He made the mistake of looking back into Lily's puppy dog expression and was caught in her gaze.

"Iz-poz-bl-we-sng-t-thm."

"I'm sorry?" Lily said, leaning into him. "I didn't quite catch that."

Hermione had tears of laughter trailing down her cheeks and was holding her shaking stomach to keep her amusement silent. Lily was really pulling on the charm. She was so proud of her friend in that moment.

James cleared his throat. "I said," he started again, turning even redder if at all possible, "that it's possible that we…sing to them."

That was it. That was all that we needed to let the laughter out. While Lily and Hermione were laughing at the images of the Marauders singing while the little house elves danced around cooking pots, the rest of the boys were simply laughing at their friend's red-faced shame.

At first, James was the only one not laughing and he just glowered at his friends, but seeing the happiness all around him he couldn't hold back his own chuckles which quickly turned into laughter.

"Please tell me," Lily gasped between laughing breaths, "that you don't dress up in ballerina costumes or anything? Because that's just too much too imagine."

That image sent Hermione into more hysterics, but James immediately squashed that idea with an indignant "NO!" – which brought on even more laughter.

All in all it was the perfect ice-breaker and when they all settle back in to eat the atmosphere was much more comfortable as the random chuckle could be heard here or there.

Eventually the food was mostly gone and only the dessert was left which the boys claimed that by tradition they couldn't eat until later on.

"Tradition?" Lily asked.

"Tradition," they all parroted back and as one the boys stood from the blanket.

Both girls rolled their eyes and joined them on their feet before Hermione clarified. "So what does tradition state happens _before_ dessert? Because you should know better than to separate a girl from her chocolate."

Sirius came up behind Hermione and surprised her by wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. She stiffened in his grasp and tried not to shiver as he whispered into her ear.

"Tradition dictates that… WE GO SWIMMING!"

Before the words could sink in he turned her in his arms, picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder, sprinting down the hill towards the lake pontoon. She screamed wildly when she realised what was happening and she noticed in her peripheral vision that Lily was bundled up in James' arms, shrieking madly. And least she wasn't hanging like a sack of potatoes though.

"BLACK!" Hermione yelled, pummelling her fist into his back with all the force she could. Unfortunately from the angle she was at it hardly even hurt him – judging by his laughter. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

His laughter doubled. "As you say, my lady."

Oh, how she wished she had chosen different words. The instant she was dropped from his shoulder she realised that he'd reached the end of the pontoon – and had let go of her right above the water.

She fell right in with an almighty splash and surfaced in time for James' "GERONIMO!" as he jumped straight in – with Lily in his arms and clawing at his face.

Sirius bomb-dived into the water to join them, while Remus and Peter had the chance to at least remove their shoes and shirts before jumping in as well.

Hermione was stuck for words. Whether it was the shock of the ice-cold water or the shock of the entire picnic-swimming-tradition, she just couldn't get her mind around the fact that she'd just been thrown in the deep end – literally. In fact, she was treading water, since they were so deep that she couldn't touch the ground.

Lily was shrieking at James only a few metres away and Remus and Peter had started up a water fight between them, but Hermione was literally shocked to the spot.

Until Sirius popped up in front of her with a cheesy, and possibly guilty expression on his face. He opened his mouth – maybe to apologise – but she acted on impulse and didn't wait for his words.

"You complete and utter jerk!" she said, and pushed a wall of water into his open-mouthed-face. She meant the words to be harsh, but she was laughing – which took away from the effect she was after. She pulled herself up using his shoulders and pushed on his head to dunk him under the water. He rose quickly and, with a shocked but pleased look on his face he retaliated by grabbing her around the waist and throwing her up and out of the water so that she landed back in with a big splash.

Hermione spluttered from the water that she accidentally inhaled and looked at him through dripping water. "This means war, Black."

He smirked at her. "Bring it, Granger. If you can."

A water fight broke out between them, which Remus and Peter – who'd already been having their own – joined in with. After a few minutes of laughter and choking on water Hermione realised that James and Lily weren't with the group. She looked up to see James sitting dejectedly on the pontoon and Lily no where in sight.

Seeing that Sirius was fighting to the death with his two friends, Hermione extricated herself from the group and pulled herself up onto the pontoon beside James. She nudged his shoulder. "What's up, big guy?"

He smiled slightly at her attempt but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked back at the water sadly. "I just can't seem to do anything right with her."

She felt her heart go out to him and placed her hand comfortingly on his forearm. "Give her time, James."

"But that's just it!" he cried. "The more time I give her, the more she hates me!"

He kicked angrily at the water. "Maybe I should just give up. I keep deluding myself into thinking that one day she might actually feel something other than abhorrent dislike towards me… but maybe that's not possible. Maybe she's right about me – maybe I am just an arrogant, egotistical moron with fuzzy hair."

Hermione gently reached her hand up to muss up his wet hair. "Nope," she said. "You're hair's not fuzzy. Just strategically messy, remember?"

That got a slight chuckle out of him at least. But he still looked miserable. Hermione looked out and caught Sirius' gaze. It wasn't hard, since she thought he might have been watching their whole interaction. He nodded at her gratefully and she smiled slightly back in response before patting James consolingly on the shoulder.

"You know, I could be wrong but I think there's a Marauder tradition that you're missing out on at the moment," she said seriously. "And I really don't think Sirius can hold his own out there much longer. Why don't you go give him a hand?"

She nudged him to his feet and he helped her up. He looked at his friends – still epically battling for the title of water-fighting-champion – and his smile turned more genuine.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I owe you one."

She grinned cheekily at him before pushing him off the pontoon into the water. She doubted she'd ever get the surprised look off his face as he was falling. As he came up for air and spurted water everywhere she said clearly, "Now you don't!" before laughing and running back up the hill.

She found Lily exactly where she expected her to be. What she didn't expect where the tear trails down her friend's cheeks.

"Oh, Lily," she said, and sat with her friend, wrapping her arms around her as she sobbed into her already sopping clothes.

When Lily's tears had subsided she pulled away from Hermione. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Never apologise for opening up," Hermione said simply. And she realised that possibly she needed to take her own advice. She also quickly ignored that idea.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" she asked, rubbing her friend's back soothingly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Lily said quietly. "When James – I mean, Potter," she sighed. "When _James_ picked me up and ran to the water…"

She hesitated and Hermione nudged her to continue.

"I… I wasn't mad," she said hesitatingly, biting her lip.

"I mean," Lily continued quickly, as if to change her own mind, "Of course, I was furious when he jumped in the water! We were fully clothed and it was freezing! But… I wasn't mad at being in his arms. Does that make sense? I'm not mad at him. In fact, I think I… liked it."

She looked so confused that Hermione almost laughed. Thankfully she didn't, since she doubted her friend would have appreciated that.

Suddenly her confused face cleared and she looked determined. "Do you have your wand handy?"

Hermione nodded, now confused herself.

"Good," Lily said. "Do a diagnostic spell on me. There must be something wrong. Best to find out quickly so we can figure out how to fix it."

To Hermione's credit, she didn't burst out laughing at her friend's seriousness. Instead she pulled her wand from her sopping clothes and pointed it at her friend who closed her eyes. Hermione whispered the diagnostic charm and gasped dramatically.

Lily's eyes snapped open. "What? What is it?" she asked, scared.

"Oh, this is bad," Hermione whispered. "This is really bad. I'm so sorry Lily."

Lily grabbed her shoulders. "What is it? Tell me! How bad?"

"Lily," Hermione said, staring straight into her friend's panicked eyes. "I'm afraid that the diagnostic charm says that…"

She paused, and Lily's grip tightened painfully.

"That you're falling for James Potter."

Lily's slack-jawed expression was all it took for Hermione to burst out laughing. She couldn't stop even when the red head smacked her lightly in the shoulder.

"That's not funny!" Lily said indignantly.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Hermione gasped. "The look on your face! Priceless!"

When her laughter died down she turned back to her friend. "I'm telling the truth though, Lil. It sounds like you're falling for him."

Lily gazed out to the water where the Marauders were still splashing around. James and Sirius had stripped their shirts off at some stage during the fighting, and even though the guys couldn't see them, they certainly had a good view from their position.

"Maybe," Hermione started carefully, looking at the hungry expression in Lily's eyes as she gazed at James' quidditch-toned figure, "…it's not so bad?"

Lily reluctantly tore her gaze away from James and smiled slightly at Hermione. "Maybe you're right."

She turned back to the view and the hungry look returned. "How important do you think tradition is, 'Mione?"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "I'd say it's devastatingly important, '_Lily-flower_'."

Lily chuckled and swatted her before they both stood to their feet and headed back down the hill.

"Race you?" Lily challenged.

"You're on!" Hermione accepted and they both tore off towards the pontoon.

Their sprinting entrance onto the pontoon was more than enough to distract the boys from their fighting and no one was more surprised than James when Lily called out "CANNON BOMB!" and dived straight at him, Hermione right behind.

James didn't even have a chance to react once they'd surface because Lily immediately reached out to him with a "TAG! You're it!" before she zoomed quickly away from him.

As everyone quickly caught on and swam away from James, he quickly grabbed Hermione in his arms. "I don't know what you did," he whispered in her ear. "But I'll owe you _forever_." He squeezed her in a hug before pulling back and grinning at her. "And by the way, TAG! You're it!"

She rolled her eyes at him and the game began in earnest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said at the beginning, I had so much fun writing this chapter and I really hope that you enjoyed reading it enough that it makes up for the ridiculously long wait between chapters. I've had a lot of feedback (and some truly lovely reviews) about this story, my writing style, and who people want to end up with etc. I am so honoured by many of your responses and **I really truly appreciate the time and effort that many of you have taken to review**. It gives me motivation and encouragement to continue this story. Every word I write makes me fall more and more in love with the characters, and I just hope that the same can be said for you as you read it.

Until next time, Draise.


End file.
